Un futuro incierto
by Lizarman
Summary: Miles de años en el futuro, las emeralds han sido destruidas, pero no sus poderes, se han transformado en almas y reencarnado. Una fuerza desconocida quiere capturar esos poderes para su bien. Por Lizarman y Svartsoul, reviews dôzo
1. Un futuro incierto 1

Un futuro incierto

El despertar de un sueño

-En tiempos lejanísimos, los de los héroes de leyenda, según narran los libros de historia, escritos por grandes sabios y estudiosos, por allá el año 2500 de la segunda época, cuando aún no se havia perdido el linaje de los héroes de leyenda,  sucedió una desgracia, un grupo de hombres de ciencia, decidios a buscar restos de las máquinas creadas por el gran doctor Ivo Robotnick, accidentalmente activaron uno de sus inventos, ese invento era un artefacto explosivo, que impactó en la llamada Isla flotante, o Angel Island, destruyendo las esmeraldas, como sabéis eran las 7 esmeraldas del chaos, la maestra, y las time, space, dimensional y material stones, siete de cada, el artefacto destruyó el cuerpo físico de las preciadas joyas, pero no su poder, el gran dios Chaos transformó esos poderes en almas, e hizo que se reencarnaran en seres de todo el mundo, de esta forma nacieron 12 vidas (havia unido las 7 stones para que solo fuesen 4) y se aseguro que los poderes capaces de salvar o dominar el mundo no desaparecieran, para bien o para mal.

            Como sabréis, el Gran héroe Sonic, junto con sus amigos, se infiltro en la base principal del doc. Robotnick, también conocido como Eggman...

Se oyen carcajadas por toda la sala.

            ...ejem, para capturarle y acabar con sus intentos de conquistar el mundo, pero no le encontraron vivo, según se dice, el mismo se disparo con un arma de proyectiles en la frente, causándose una muerte casi instantánea. Eso acabó con el reinado de Robotnick, pero para el héroe fue un gran golpe, porque el siempre havia querido hacerle entrar en razón; todavía hoy se desconoce las causas exactas del deseo el héroe por salvarle, dicen que fue solo un acto de buena fe, o que habían otros motivos mas profundos, y como que no sabemos cual de las teorías es la correcta, debemos aceptar que cualquiera es posible. El linaje de los héroes ya hace tiempo que se desconoce donde esta, los tres grandes héroes, Sonic, su amigo Tails, y el guardián Knukles tenían una ultima voluntad, que se creara un cuerpo de guardianes, de corazón puro para que protegieran el templo de las esmeraldas del mal, de echo ni ellos mismos llegaron a tocar las emerlads, y durante mucho tiempo esos cuerpos las defendieron de ladrones y demás individuos con ansias de poder, pero cuando las emeralds perdieron sus cuerpos físicos, el cuerpo de guardianes de aquel entonces se difundió, ya que no tenían ningún sentido porque se desconocía en cuales cuerpos habían ido a parar los poderes de las emeralds, los 3 grandes héroes también crearon una "marca" para que se pudiera identificar sus linajes, una especie de puzzle, no sabemos como era exactamente, solo que las piezas eran de color azul, amarillo y rojo, las marcas debían pasar al hijo progenitor que fuera mas puro de corazón, independientemente de la edad, el sexo o en que lugar havia nacido, es decir, era igual el hermano mayor, el menor o cualquiera de los de en medio, pero en cuando el portador del signo falleciese ese, (el signo) debía pasar al heredero elegido, el gran héroe Sonic tuvo 2 hijos, cuyos nombres se desconocen, pero se cree que el emblema paso al hermano menor, que fue un gran medico, en su tumba no aparece su nombre, pero un epitafio si: "he dedicado toda mi vida a salvar la de los demás, no puedo decir que siempre haya elegido bien, ni que me haya esforzado al máximo o que haya salvado todas las vidas que me hayan pedido ayuda, pero si que cuando salvaba una vida mi corazón se llenaba de gloria, y que cuando perdía una, yo también perdía un poco de mi"; sinceramente, no creo que fuera el mayor el elegido, se sabe que fue un engreído, y un ladrón profesional, que fue detenido en incontables ocasiones. Bien, la verdad, es que hoy en día el linaje ya se le ha perdido totalmente la pista, entre mentidas, muertes y otras desgracias. Bien, quedan 3 minutos de clase, y 3 ejercicios en el tema, anda, intentad acabarlos y... pensaba poner el examen el lunes, pero mejor lo pongo para el miércoles, asin tendréis el fin de semana para repasar y el lunes me podéis hacer preguntas y demás, anda, ¡al curro!

Todos los alumnos se ponen a teclear como locos en sus ordenadores portátiles, Alian, un joven erizo de color morado acaba enseguida, ya que es un gran aficionado a la historia de Sonic y a la historia en general.

-Alian, ¿has acabado?

-Si, ¿cual pregunta no sabes?

-¬¬ jaja, la 28,

-Los colores son verde, amarillo, gris, azul oscuro, azul caro, morado y rojo.

-Gracias.

-Met, ¿cuando aprenderás?

-Hoy no.

Met es el mejor amigo de Alian, de echo Met es un apodo, ya que se llama Metandreusjornox, es otro erizo de un color amarillento, casi blanco, pero sin duda no es albino, porque en su cabeza luce un pelo chocantemente oscuro.

***bem bem bem***

El sonido digitalizado que anuncia el fin de las clases, todos los alumnos salen disparados del aula para ir a sus respectivas casas, Alian y Met son vecinos, de echo como que sus balcones están uno al lado del otro sus padres, que también son amigos, decidieron juntarlos, por lo que los dos erizos de 12 años se puede decir que viven juntos.

Van en dirección a su casa, que esta cerca de un bosque, incluso se puede ir por hay, aunque hay que pegar un rodeo, por lo que siempre van por ciudad, que es el camino mas recto, aunque..

            -¡Si son mis 2 mocosos favoritos!

            -Met, lo de siempre.

            -Si Alian.

Ese es Grandous, un oso pardo que siempre va de cuero negro, un chaval de 16 años que disfruta haciéndose el duro, por lo que los dos amigos tienen un plan de emergencia: cada uno va por un camino y el que se salve... que espere al otro.

En esa ocasión le toca a Alian ir por el bosque, y también ser el perseguido por Grandous, aunque pone todas sus fuerzas en correr, no puede ir muy rápido, nunca ha sido el mas atlético, que digamos, y la cosa va a peor, porque Alian decide ir por un sendero que no conoce, y cae por un barranco, no es muy alto, pero si como para hacerse bastante daño.

Aunque no le pasa nada grave, algún moratón, pero en su piel no se notara, Rápidamente vuelve a coger el rimo, e incluso corre mas rápido, eso si, por alguna razón, no se siente nada cansado, llega al portal del piso y ve cómo Met se acerca por el camino normal.

            -¿Cómo te lo has hecho para adelantarme por el camino largo?

            -Ni idea, mejor que entremos pronto.

Entran en el bloque, y marcan en el pequeño teclado del ascensor, el piso 102, en pocos segundos están ahí, entran cada uno a su casa y, para variar se reúnen en la habitación de Ailan, para acabar los deberes y jugar un rato.

Esa noche Ailan piensa en lo ocurrido, caerse de ese barranco sin hacerse daño, la forma en la que corrió, decide dormir, pero antes, para variar, mira el colgante que le dio su padre como herencia, un colgante azul, es un signo que no le dice nada a Alian, parece el tercio de un circulo, con el canto que es  redondeado como si fuera una sierra y en los otros 2 un pequeño saliente.

Le da un beso al colgante, y se cubre con las mantas.

            -Buenas noches papá.

 Esa mañana Met se ha levantado temprano, ha desayuno a la velocidad de la luz y se ha ido al cuarto de Alian.

            -¡Despierta dormilón!

            -Hmpf, ¿que quieres? Es muy temprano.

            -No me lo he podido sacar de la cabeza, ¿como lo hiciste para llegar antes que yo a casa?

            -Ni idea, me caí por un barranco en el bosque y cuando me levante me puse a correr, e iba muy deprisa.

            -De acuerdo, hoy nos vamos a investigar eso.

            -¡Hey hey hey! ¿Quién te ha dicho que mandas?

            -Si no quieres venir tu mismo.

            -OK, vendré, pero almenas déjame vestirme.

            -Esto... vale.

Mientras Alian se viste y desayuna Met espera en el comedor.

            -Ya estoy, nos vamos mama.

            -¡Hasta ahora!

Ambos salen del bloque y se dirigen al bosquecito, tras bajar por el barranco (de forma mas controlada, claro esta) Met se pone a buscar en el suelo.

            -¿Que esperas encontrar?

            -Ni idea, pero mira, son lutos rojos.

            -¿Que tiene que ver una flor de color rojo conmigo?

            -Que crece solo en lugares donde se ha derramando sangre, y no viven mas de 3 días.

            -¿Y...?

            -La flor no esta aplastada, además de que no esta marchitada en absoluto.

Met es muy aficionado a la botánica.

            -Que se supone que del porrazo que te metiste sangraste suficientemente como para que naciesen lutos rojos, y saliste por tu propio pie, y corriendo mas de lo normal!

            -C'mon, don't take jokes.

            -¡¿Que coño has dicho?!

            -Er... ni idea.

            -¿Eso no es ingles?

            -¿Esa lengua muerta?

-Si, creo.

-Vale, volvamos a casa.

Ambos se ponen en camino, una vez en casa se ponen a hacer un trabajo de matemáticas conjunto, es sobre la forma de contar el tiempo.

            -Oye, ¿cuando acabó la segunda época?

            -Ja, ¿estas decidido a aguantar una hora de tortura histórica por parte del erizo traga-libros-de-historia-y-demás- chorradas?

            -¬¬ Si

            -Muy vien, en el 1r tiempo se cuentan los años del revés, teniendo el punto 0 en el nacimiento de cristo, donde empieza el 2º tiempo, que duro 6871 años, hasta el día del Apocalipsis, donde, según cuentan, un grupo de 12 héroes anónimos salvó el mundo del impacto de un cometa, como que nunca mas se supo de ellos, decidieron poner a 0 el calendario en honor a ellos, ahora estamos en el TE 1629, ósea, el 1629 de la tercera época o el 9600 de la segunda época.

            -Aja.

Esta noche, Alian tiene un sueño, o más bien dicho un recuerdo.

La caída del día anterior, ve su pierna, esta doblada como si tuviese 2 rodillas, además de un corte enorme, ve una piedra en el suelo, es bastante grande, la toca y una luz morada le ciega, de repente no tiene ni un rasguño, es mas, se siente lleno de energía, una aura morada le rodea el cuerpo, arranca a correr y en pocos instantes ha atravesado todo el bosque y ha llegado a su casa.

**********************************************************************************************

Fin, por ahora


	2. Un futuro incierto 2

Un futuro incierto

Dos pesadas cargas sobre unos frágiles hombros

            -Met, ¡Met!

            -Mpf, ¿que te pasa?

Son las 2 de la madrugada, Alian, el joven erizo morado se ha despertado de un sueño y, sin pensárselo, ha ido a buscar a su amigo y vecino.

            Oye, si esto es una venganza porque yo te hice madrugar ayer creo que has puesto unos intereses muy desmesurados.

            -¿Quieres callar?, esto no tiene nada que ver con lo de ayer, bueno de echo si, Met, he recordado lo que pasó el otro día.

            -¿Y no podías decírmelo mañana?, bueno, hoy a una hora normal.

            -¡No!

            -OK, ¿de que se trata?

            -Mira, cuando me caí del barranco me rompí un hueso de la pierna, perdí un montón de sangre, de hay esos lutos rojos que habían crecido.

            -Ya, y te curaste mágicamente, ¿no?

            -Si.

            -Ja.

            -Bueno, no estoy seguro, de repente una luz morada mano de mi, y ya no estaba herido, ademas podía correr de una forma increíble.

            -¬¬ Tu flipas un poquito, ¿no?

            -No

Alian se concentra, ante los ojos de su amigo mana una luz morada de la palma de su mano que toma la forma de una esfera, y luego la de una especie de triangulo invertido, como...

            -¡¡¡UNA EMERALD!!!

            -Sht, no grites.

            -Oye, no se si solo me lo parece a mi, pero, ¡tío, puede que seas la reencarnación de una emerald!

            -¡Ja! Oye, no se que pasa, pero quiero ir a investigar, tengo que saber que havia ahí.

            -OK, esta mañana iremos.

            -¡Y una mierda! ¡Iremos ahora!

            -¿Estas loco?, ¡ya sabes que es muy peligroso salir a estas horas!

            -Por favor, tengo que ir, entiéndelo.

            -De acuerdo, déjame que me arregle, pero tenemos que volver antes de las 4.

            -Echo.

Mientras Met, el erizo de piel clara y púas oscuras se arregla, Alian también coge sus cosas, se viste, y durante un momento se queda mirando el recuerdo de su padre.

            -Adiós, papa, tengo que ir a descubrir lo que pasa, te prometo que volveré.

Vuelve a casa de su amigo, como que los balcones conectan siempre están uno en casa del otro. Met se esta acabando de vestir, cuando Alian entra se esta guardando un collar dentro de la camiseta.

            -No savia que tuvieras un colgante.

            -Me lo regalo mi abuela, no tiene valor en el mercado, pero le tengo cariño.

            -^^ el valor sentimental es lo que cuenta

            -¿Que quieres decir?

            -Hombre, el oro tiene valor porque nosotros le damos valor, ¿no?

            -Cierto.

Alian conduce a su amigo al balcón.

            -¿Que pretendes?

            -Ya lo veras, sube a mi espalda.

Met obedece, entonces Alian salta de ella y se pone a correr por la pared del bloque, van a una velocidad de vértigo, y, aprovechando que en la primera planta hace una curva y puede seguir corriendo, en poquísimos instantes han llegado al lugar de la caida.

            -¡Ostia! ¿Cómo has hecho eso?

            -Te lo dije, venga, tenemos que buscar a conciencia.

Se ponen a buscar, durante un buen rato no ven nada, pero, al cavo de una hora aproximadamente, Met hace un descubrimiento.

            -Mira, es como una puerta.

            -Aparta, mmm... tiene unas escrituras, pero la erosión las ha desgastado mucho, veo... una especie de sierra circular, y... una inscripción abajo, no llego a leerla.

Alian apoya la mano en la piedra e inmediatamente la extraña luz lila brilla de nuevo, en cuando se han querido dar cuenta están en una sala de construcción lítica, (lítico-piedra en griego ex.: Neolítico-Nueva piedra) en la sala hay una serie de marcas de colores dispuestas en circulo en el suelo, una en el centro verde, y 1 grabado en cada una de las paredes, un cuadrado, un rombo, un circulo y un triangulo.

            -Alian, mira, las marcas en el suelo, son de los colores de las emeralds.

            -¿Y? ¿me tengo que poner en la morada o que?

            -Ni idea, pero yo me pido la maestra.

            -Jaja, creo que el moho de las paredes es mas digno que tu, no creo que te merezcas ningún lugar.

            -Hablo don perfecto, oye chaval, que seas una piedra viviente no te da ninguna preferencia.

            -Que manía, ¿cómo voy a ser una emerald?

Sin darse cuenta, Alian se ha puesto en el lugar de la marca morada, pero no pasa nada, mientras Met anda alrededor de las marcas de colores.

            -We, muy fácil, siendo la reencarnación de una de ellas, como los 12 héroes que detuvieron el Apocalipsis.

            -No te flipes.

Met se pisa la marca amarilla, una luz de dicho color mana del lugar, a la vez que del lugar de Alian mana la morada.

Alian ya no esta en ese lugar, ante si hay un erizo azul, vestido con una chaqueta tejana, se siente como si flotase, alrededor de el solo ve colores morados, diferentes tonos que van cambiando como un psicodélico.

            -¿Quien eres tu?

            -Pues, me llamo Joshua, se podría decir que soy tu tatara-tatara... un montón de tataras abuelo.

            -Si, y yo voy y me lo creo, apenas debes tener 40 años.

            -^^ Bueno, tengo el aspecto que tenia a los 48 años, gracias.

            -¬¬ ¿Que quieres?

            -Ejem, a lo que iba, si no me equivoco tienes un colgante que te dio algún pariente muy próximo a ti, ¿no?

            -Si me lo dio mi padre.

            -Vaya, bueno, ¿de que color es?

            -Azul.

            -Pues no hay duda, eres el heredero del linaje de Sonic.

            -Vale, se han acabado las flipadas por hoy, ¿como se salde de aquí?

            -Mejor que no te lo dejes.

            -¿Mi colgante? Esta en casa.

            -No, lo he traído aquí, toma.

Joshua se lo lanza, Alian, lo coge al vuelo.

            -Muy bien, ya me dirás porque he venido aquí.

            -Tengo que contarte algunas cosas, 1º, si, eres el heredero de Sonic, ¿no has visto como has saltado corriendo de un centeno segundo piso?

            -Esto...

-Bien, una cosa menos, 2º aparte de eso, como dijo su amigo eres la reencarnación de una emerald.

-Pero...

-Calla, aun no he acabado, mira, hace mucho tiempo que no coincidía el linaje de los héroes con una emerald, la ultima vez fue cuando casi desaparece todo.

-¿Cuándo empezó la 3ª época?

-¡Ding ding ding! ¡muy bien!

-¿Y que tengo que hacer?

-Ni idea, pero creo que es mejor que busques las otras reencarnaciones.

-¿Por?

-Para estar preparados, supongo.

-v,v Supongo que si.

Oye, ¿donde esta Met?

-Hablando con mi primito, supongo.

-¿Primito?

-Bueno, mas o menos, tío Tails siempre decía que mi padre era como su hermano mayor, y bromeábamos con eso.

-A, entiendo.

Hablando de familia, ¿tu cual de los hermanos eras?

-¿Yo? el mayor

-¡¿El ladrón?!

-Vaya, que mal me recuerda la historia.

-¬¬ No me digas.

-Bueno, supongo que no le costo mucho a mi padre decidirse, mi hermanito era un falso, sádico, que se havia echo cirujano solo para ver gore y que disfrutaba sobando a las pacientas dormidas.

-Y tu...

-Mis padres decidieron que no nos ayudarían con nuestros problemas, yo tenia una hija enferma, ¿sabes? El tratamiento para curarla tenia un coste astronómico, y al única medicina que la seguridad social cubría era simptoamtica, no la curaba, solo le aliviaba el dolor, decidí robar para poderle pagar su tratamiento, antes que le quedaran séquelas de la enfermedad, me daba igual si luego me pasaba el resto de mi vida en prisión.

-Vaya, no lo savia, perdona.

-^^ No pasa nada.

-Oye, se me ha ocurrido... Met pertenece al linaje de Tails, se que es posible que haya habido cruces de especies durante todos estos años, ¿pero, como es que no es un zorro?

-Vaya, ¿los libros de historia no lo cuentan? Tails se caso con Amy al final.

-o_O ¡¿Que?!

            -Lo que oyes, bueno, será mejor que te deje, te aconsejo que busques el linaje de Knuckles, ya nos veremos, a, recuerda, tienes unos grandes pesos sobre tus hombros, usa tus poderes con sabiduría.

Con esas palabras se despide, Alian no recuerda como ha llegado a su cama, pero, una cosa es segura: no ha sido un sueño.

Fin del capitulo


	3. Un futuro incierto 3

Un futuro incierto

Tiempos de búsqueda

            -Aquí no hay nada.

            -Sigue buscando Met, seguro que tiene que haber alguna pista en Internet.

            -Oye, la mayoría son pirados o farsantes que buscan publicidad, la poca información que haya ya la sabemos de memoria o esta enterrada sobre gigas de basura.

            -No me lo puedo creer, se supone que tenemos que encontrar a las otras emeralds, y para empezar el linaje de Knuckles, pero no hay manera.

            -Ya, pero ¿qué podemos hacer?

            -Ni idea, intenta restringir la búsqueda un poco más.

            -Esta bien, a ver que puedo hacer...

Es martes, hace 3 días que los dos amigos descubrieron sus linajes y sus condiciones de emeralds, ahora están buscando las otras 10 emeralds, pero hasta el momento no habían tenido suerte, menos en un motivo: como pasa en ocasiones, cada vez mas frecuentes, el gobierno ha declarado la situación excepcional Z-0 (tamben conocida extraoficialmente como Omega "W") en esta situación no se permite a ningún civil salir de su casas, según informa el gobierno, la Z-0 es la calificación de "situación no clasificada" osea, que es una situación cualquiera que no esta prevista como "posible" por lo que puede ser cualquier cosa. Gracias a esa situación Alian y Met tienen todo el tiempo del mundo para encontrar a las otras emeralds.

            -¡Mira esto!

            -¿Has encontrado algo?

            -Mas o menos, Mi abuelito Tails recibió el titulo de "experto en emeralds", e incluso escribió un libro.

            -Puede que lo tenga, mi padre coleccionaba libros escritos por los grandes héroes, cuando murió mi madre los guardo en un armario.

            -Alian, ¿por qué los compraba?

            -Ni idea, decía que era por si acaso.

            -¿Podrirá ser que supiera lo del linaje?

            -Yo que se.

Alian se pone la mano sobre el colgante, desde ese día que no se separa de el.

            A ver, creo que estaban en esta caja... ¡aja!

Una caja de plástico marrón, con una pantallita digital que pone "libros de los héroes", Alian la abre y se encuentra con toda una serie de libros sobre las aventuras de los héroes y demás.

            -Alian, no me digas que vamos a leer libros en papel, me esperaba que estuvieran el CD, hombre, hoy en día nadie usa papel, ¡si en todas partes hay ordenadores!

            -Bueno, de echo es mejor de esta forma, en las Z-0 cortan la electricidad muy a menudo.

            -¡Pero podemos usar las pilas internas!

            -Calla y pilla todo lo relacionado con emeralds

            -¡Si todo esta relacionado con emeralds! ¡Son los libros de los grandes héroes!

            -Bueno, me refiero a los que tengan relación más directa.

            -A ver... Los misterios y capacidades de las emeralds. Jaja, un libro de mi abuelo. XD

            -¬¬ Que si que si.

            -A ver... que es una emerald, que propiedades tiene, ¡aquí! cómo localizar las emeralds.

            -¿Que pone?

            -Según esto las emeralds tienen tendencia a juntarse, también emiten unas radiaciones muy especiales, aquí pone como construir un radar.

            -¿Crees que podríamos?

            -En la época de este libro habría que ser un genio con un gran presupuesto, hoy en día lo enseñan en primaria.

            -^^ No se porque pregunto.

            -Bueno, la mayoria de piezas las podemos conseguir, el software... con cualquier retoque a un sensor de radiación podremos, pero algunas piezas deberíamos comprarlas, pero ahora toda ferretería esta cerrada.

            -Bueno... ¿cuales piezas nos faltan?

            -Un sensor de radiación tipo 3 y 2 emisoras-recibidoras de ondas de radio, el resto lo tenemos seguro.

            -Pues... lo de radio, ¿no usamos uno para el proyecto de tecnología de primero?

            -Los comunicadores audio-visuales esos?

            -Si, y los sensores de radiación... ni idea.

            -Pues es el detalle mas importante.

Los dos chavales se dirigen a casa de Met para recoger la penúltima pieza del proyecto,  una vez la tienen montan casi todo el aparato.

            -Alian, ¿estas seguro?

            -Del todo, del software se encarga el PC, lo que aligera mucho mas el radar, aunque tiene un pequeño sistema de emergencias menos efectivo, solo nos falta el sensor de radiaciones, después, nos dirá con preescisión donde están las emeralds según las radiaciones que emiten los poderes, nuestros poderes.

            -Ok, de mientras, según me dijo Eiser (uno de los hijos de Tails) el 3r miembro del linaje tiene cosas comunes como las que hay entre nosotros 2.

            -¿Nosotros 2?

            -Si, he estado pensando...

            -XD ¡Que novedad!

            -¬¬ ...pensando en lo que tenemos en común nosotros 2, ambos somos amigos, vamos a la misma clase, somos vecinos...

            -Osea, alguna persona que conozcamos bastante, que viva en este bloque y vaya a nuestra escuela o clase.

            -No se me ocurre nadie.

            -¿Y si lo consultamos en la pagina web de la escuela?

Se ponen a buscar en el PC.

            -A ver... Met, ¿cuales restricciones pondrías?

            -Vivir en este piso, ir a nuestra aula, prueba con esto.

            -En esta planta tu y yo somos los únicos, probaré de nuestro curso... nanai, concretando, este boque...

            -Mola, 7 resultados.

            -Si nos quitamos a nosotros... y estos otros 3 que no conozco...

            -Tan... el idiota ese de la clase F.

            -Si ese es puro de corazón yo soy embajador de la OPU.

(nota: Organización de los Planetas Unidos, en 5000 años se han colonizado algunos planetas de sistema solar)

            -El otro candidato es...

            -No, esa no.

La foto que aparece en el PC es la de una leopardo normal, excepto por un mechón de pelo rojo en la frente y una mirada fría y penetrante.

            -¿Malice? ni hablar, ¿como va a serlo esa malas leches marimandona?

            -No la conoces, de echo es muy buena persona.

            -Met, ¿de qué hablas?

            -Nada, pero estoy seguro que es ella.

            -Como quieras, vamos a verla a ver si tiene un colgante rojo.

Ambos salen de casa para el ascensor, ya que no saben el piso usan la búsqueda automática.

            -Vivienda de los Felins.

            -Localizada, planta 198, puerta J.

            -Met, ¡esta tía vive en una de las plantas de lujo!

            -Pues si, su familia es bastante rica, ¿qué mas da?

            -No nada solo que... hmpf

El ascensor ha parado bruscamente cortando al heredero de Sonic.

            -¿Que decías?

            -Déjalo, vamos a por ella.

Delante la puerta J...

            -¿Que te pasa Alian?

            -Nada, es que... no se que decirle, "Hola, eres la heredera de Knuckles y una emerald, ¿te vienes a buscar a las otras emeralds para prevenir un posible fin del mundo?"

            -Bueno, visto de esta forma...

            -¿Qué le diremos?

            -No lo se, supongo que ya pensaremos algo... ¡¿Quieres hacer el favor de llamar de una vez?!

            -OK, enseguida.

Llama, Malice Felins, abre, parece que se acabe le levantar, ya que tiene todo el pelo revuelto y unas ojeras enormes, sin contar el echo que lleva solamente unos pantalones de pijama, los dos chicos se quedan mirándola... un poco por debajo de su cuello.

*¡PLOF!* *¡PLOF!* (2 bofetadas)

            -Seréis cerdos, mirones, aprovechados...

            -Que morro, has sido tu quien nos ha abierto medio desnuda, ¿no Met?

            -Si...

            -¿Qué te pasa?

            -No nada.

Malice ha vuelto, ahora un poco mas vestida y completamente aseada, no parece la misma chica medio dormida de hace 10 minutos.

            -Bien, como que supongo que no habéis venido aquí pare verme en cueros tengo que preguntaros: ¿Para que habéis venido?

            -Pues... esto... Met, ayúdame, no se como decirlo.

            -Esto... ¿tienes un colgante de color rojo como si fuera el tercio de un circulo con un canto con sierra?

            -¿Co.. como lo sabéis?

(Bueno a partir de ahora pondré el nombre detrás del personaje porque si no no hay manera de aclararse)

            Alian: Bueno, porque yo y Met tenemos unos iguales, solo que de colores azul y amarillo.

            Malice: ¡Ni hablar! Este colgante es la joya de la familia, solo un Felins puede tener uno.

            Met: ¿Desde cuando?

            Malice: Si no me equivoco desde el principio de la fundación de los Felins, solo que con otro apellido, ahora no me acuerdo.

            Alian: Para decirlo de una forma la fundó el guardián Kunckles el equidna.

            Malice: Seguro, y vosotros 2 sois los de Sonic y Tails.

            Met, Si, yo soy de Tails.

            Malice: ¿De que estáis hablando?

Los dos erizos muestran sus colgantes, ante la sorprendida Malice.

            Malice: Esto es una broma, ¿no?

Mueven la cabeza de un lado al otro.

            Met, lo siento, pero no.

            Malice: ¡Ja! ¡Pues la verdad es que es genial!

            Alian: Ojala... ¿sabes la historia del los 12 héroes que detuvieron el Apocalipsis?

            Malice: ¿Cómo quieres que no la sepa?

            Met: Pues resulta que eran reencarnaciones de las emeralds, reencarnaciones de las emeralds como...

            Malice: ¡¿Y que si lo eran!?

            Alian: reencarnaciones de las emeralds como nosotros, como tu.

            Malice: Mira, me estoy hartando de tantas chorradas, ¡haz el favor de callarte de una vez! ¡No me voy a tragar...

Met ha creado una esfera de energía, amarilla obviamente, los que ha convencido a Malice.

            Malice: Es cierto... ¡Ja, quien me lo iba a decir! ¿Se supone que yo puedo hacer eso?

            Alian: Si pero tendríamos que ir a esa especie de templo.

            Met: El templo de las emeralds.

            Malice: Pero si fue destruido.

            Alian: Hay otro, en la Isla Flotante havia un segundo templo que servia para resguardarlas, el Hidden Palace.

            Malice: Pero estamos en un Z-0, ¿como quieres que vayamos hasta ahí?

            Met: Poz casi que si...

Una vez Malice se ha despejado un poco Alian y Met le cuentan todo los que havia ocurrido, luego...

Malice: Creo que será mejor que descansemos un rato, voy a poner la tele.

Enciende la tele, un holograma que representan varias palabras flotando en el aire inunda la lujosa sala.

            TV:  Selecciones una categoría

            Malice: Para variar en los Z-0 solo emiten reportajes y noticias en directo, supongo que no hay muchas opciones.

            Met: Noticias en directo.

            TV: noticias en directo, cargando...

Aparece una presentadora con unos agentes del gobierno detrás. (¡carteros no! ¡militares!)

            Mujer: se ha cancelado el decreto de estado Z-0 para instaurar un G-13, como saben hace mas de 20 años que no se declaraba este estado: ha habido un asesinato, el criminal es un francotirador su victima es un leopardo de unos 50 años, del cual no nos han querido dar el nombre, entre sus objetos personales destacan varios anillos, ropa de clase, y un colgante de color rojo, la policía no sabe que significa, suponen que debe tener algún valor sentimental, la victima es el propietario de una empresa de software y hardware, en el testamento se lo deja todo a su única hija, la cual la a ser recogida para un interrogatorio, desde aquí le damos nuestro mas sentido pésame.

            Malice: ¡PAPA!

Con estas palabras se derrumba sobre Met en llantos.

***********************************************************************************************Fin del capitulo


	4. Un futuro incierto 4

Un futuro incierto

El ultimo del linaje

            -Por favor, ¿le importaría acompañarnos?

            -No... yo... como quieran...

Para Malice Felins  su vida acababa de volverse del revés, acaba de descubrir que es la heredera de Knuckles y la reencarnación de una emerald, pero, poco después de eso se ha enterado de que su padre, propietario de una empresa de tecnologías, ha sido asesinado por un francotirador misterioso. Ahora unos agentes gubernamentales la han venido a recoger.

(Nota: pondré el nombre del personaje antes para facilitar la comprensión)

            Met: ¿Podemos acompañarla?

            Ajente1: ¿Quienes sois?

            Alian: Esto...

            Malice: Son unos amigos.

            Ajente 2: Es bueno que los seres queridos estén cerca, dejémosles.

            Malice: -_-, Vamos

Met se pone a su lado, le habla flojo, intentando consolarla, una vez en interrogatorios empieza lo peor.

            Ajente3: (los otros 2 ya se han pirado) ¿Cómo se encuentra?

            Malice: Es bastante obvio...

            Psicólogo: Por supuesto, sentimos mucho la perdida de su padre, le aviso que las preguntas que vienen a continuación pueden ser un poco fuertes, si necesita algo dignáoslo.

            Ajente3: ¿Savia usted que su padre le proclamo como única heredera?

            -Si

            -¿Tenia usted problemas económicos? Deudas o algo por el estilo...

            -¡NO! Mi padre dedicaba todas sus ganancias en la familia, antes de que muriera mi madre el siempre estaba trabajando, pero después decidió pasar mucho tiempo en casa, estábamos muy unidos...

            -Esta bien, ¿su padre tenia enemigos?

            -¡En absoluto! Era muy querido por los que le rodeaban, en una ocasión nos encontramos a un pobre pidiendo limosna y mi padre le ofreció un puesto de trabajo.

Un rato mas tarde...

            -Bien, esto... no tenemos mas preguntas, hace 20 años que no pasaba nada como esto.

            -¿Puedo pedirles algo?

            -Por supuesto.

            -Mi padre llevaba un colgante rojo, es un recuerdo de familia muy querido y antiguo, podrían...

            -Lo entendemos, ya hemos examinado los objetos de su padre, puede llevárselos.

            -Gracias.

Fuera...

            Met: ¿Cómo te encuentras?

            Malice: ¿Tu que crees?

            Alian: Déjalo, si quieres venir a mi casa, mi madre hará la cena, puedes quedarte, para que no estés sola.

            Malice: Gracias, ¿agente, podemos irnos?

            Ajente3: Por supuesto, aunque tenemos todos los vehículos ocupados, tendréis que ir a pie, los servicios públicos están bloqueados.

            Malice: ¿A pie? ¿Solos?

            Ajente3: Os acompañaré.

            Met: Pero ajente...

            Ajente: No tengo nada mejor que hacer, a, llamadme Sakuro, Tauro Sauro.

            Met: Hey, yo también me llamo Sakuro de apellido.

            Tauro: Vaya...

El agente Tauro Sakuro es un lobo gris, de metro y ½, tiene una sonrisa amable, y parece que perdió una garra de una mano en algún accidente...

Se ponen en camino, no hay gente ni coches por la calle, los que hace el trayecto muy cómodo. Cuando ya casi han llegado Alian nota esa sensación, sus poderes están emergiendo, todo parece ir a cámara lenta, menos una cosa: un rayo de protones: el disparo de un arma mortífera, el agente Tauros también se ha dado cuenta, el arma esta dirigida a Malice, Tauro lleva una armadura que protege de esas armas, pero no llegará a tiempo, a menos que Alian le dé un empujoncito, y sin duda lo hace, corre, el agente y Malice están en la otra punta del grupo, aparta a Met, coge a Tauro y... se ve a si mismo, y no solo eso, puede ver todo lo que le rodea desde cualquier ángulo y una cosa mas, un cuervo negro que sostiene una escopeta de francotirador, el rayo impacta en la espalda de Tauro, pero el chaleco hace que el rayo se disperse en todas direcciones perdiendo su fuerza mortífera.

Volvemos a velocidad normal.

            Met: ¡¿Pero que demonios!?

            Malice: ¡No puede ser!

            Tauros: Creo que he visto de donde venia.

            Alian: De ese bloque.

Suben, una vez en el ascensor Tauro dice:

            -Orden policial, ultimo uso.

            -Piso 83, subiendo...

Pues eso, suben, la mayor parte de los pisos están deshabitados pero hay uno con la puerta abierta, Tauro les hace un gesto para que no se muevan, entra en el piso y ve lo que hay dentro.

Coge la radio.

            -Manden una unidad de forenses, un asesinato múltiple.

(Lo de los nombres)

Alian: Es horrible.

Malice: Dios...

Met: Salgamos de aquí.

Empiezan a salir, Tauro sujeta a Alian por el hombro.

            -¿Sabes que eres muy rápido?

            -¿Y que tu enseguida te das cuenta de las cosas?

Se van, con el mal sabor de boca que deja la muerte.

***********************************************************************************************

Fin del capitulo.


	5. Un futuro incierto 5

Un futuro incierto

(...)

            -Gracias por dejarme quedar aquí, señora Rindemain.

            -No tienes que darnos las gracias, seguro que es un momento muy duro para ti.

            -Claro, si no le importa, Alian decía que quería enseñarme algo en su cuarto.

            -¿Yo?

            -¬_¬ Si tu.

            -A, si, es verdad.

            -Si no le importa...

            -En absoluto.

En el cuarto de Alian...

(Lo de los nombres, creo que a partir de ahora ya no avisaré mas de esto)

            Malice: Esta bien, pienso poner todos mis recursos en atrapar a ese cabrón.

            Alian: Está bien, pero recuerda que van a por ti, es peligroso, no seria mejor que...

            Malice: ¡NO! ¡Pienso encontrarle, cueste lo que cueste!

            Met: Esta bien, pero porque no aprovechamos y buscamos a las otras emeralds, para algo estamos creando el radar.

            Malice: ¿Cuál radar?

            Alian: Met y yo estamos creando un radar de emeralds basado en unos planes que aparecen en un libro escrito por Tails, ya casi está, pero nos falta un sensor de radiaciones tipo 3.

            Malice: Oye, tengo una empresa de tecnologías, haberlo dicho antes, seguro que mi padre tenia alguna, le encantaba construir cosas.

            Alian: Esta bien, supongo que no te importa...

            Malice: ¡Que va!

Unos minutos después.

            Malice: Ya esta, no se cual es del tipo 3, por lo que os he llevado todo el paquete.

            Met: No importa.

Un rato y unos tornillos mas tarde...

            Alian: Creo que ya estamos.

            Malice: ¿Funcionará?

            Met: Se supone que sí.

Lo encienden, el PC empieza a procesar datos.

            Alian: 3 radiaciones muy cercanas no clasificadas...

            Met: Somos nosotros, a ver... que uno se mueva un poco.

Malice se mueve hacia la ventana.

            Met: Aja, clasificar: Malice, Alian, please.

Alian anda hacia la puerta.

            Met: Alian, Chaos morada, y este ultimo, Met, Chaos amarillo y mandamas.

            Alian: Ya estas quitando lo de mandamas.

            Met: No he llegado a escribirlo, era una broma.

Malice: ¿Y a mi no me pones ningún color?

Met: No lo sabemos, cuando vayamos al templo ya se sabrá.

Alian: ¿No encuentra a mas?

Met: Ahora lo miro, el radar esta a potencia mínima.

Tecletea en el ordenador.

            Parece que hay una en esta ciudad misma, aunque su radiación es muy diferente de nosotros...

            Alian: Es el agente Tauro, estoy seguro, cuando le empuje para dispersar el disparo de protones tuve sus poderes, podía ver las cosas desde cualquier ángulo...

            Met: No se porque pero creo que es la Space Stone.

            Malice: Anda calla, dame este cacharro, voy a por el.

            Alian: Mañana, hoy es muy tarde, además no se puede salir a la calle.

            Met: Tenemos un montón de piezas sobrantes, ¿qué tal si fabrico unos cuantos mas?

            Alian: ¿Para que?

            Met: ¿Pues para que será? es mejor que cada uno tenga el suyo.

Mas tarde y muchos mas tornillos.

            Malice: Dame esto.

Coge uno de los aparatos.

            Met: ¿Que piensas hacer?

            Malice: ¿Guardármelo en el bolsillo? No creo que esto me diga donde esta ese cabrón.

            Alian: Ya, oye, el tio ese era un cuervo.

            Malice: Pues eso.

Los radares eran unos aparatos parecidos a una Game Boy Advance SP, pero con mas teclas y un pequeño saliente en la parte frontal. (donde estaría el enchufe del cable link)

            Met: ¿Que os parece mi obra maestra?

            Alian: Jaja, ya veremos si puede encontrar a las otras emeralds, de momento no ha llegado muy lejos...

            Met: Perdona, hay que dejarlo encendido,  un rato, poco a poco ira detectando emeralds...

            Alian: ¿Qué alcance tiene?

            Met: A máxima potencia llegaría a cubrir la zona habitada del sistema solar.

            Malice: Eso esta bien, ¿que tal si lo dejamos encendido esta noche a ver si nos dice algo?

            Alian: Buena idea, en cuando se retire el toque de queda tenemos que ir al palacio.

            Malice: ¿Eso incluye al agente Tauro?

            Alian: =) ¿Lo dudas?

De esta forma empieza la búsqueda de las reencarnaciones de las emrealds, pero por ahora los 3 buscadores cenaran y descansaran, mañana empieza el trabajo.

***********************************************************************************************

Fin del capitulo.


	6. Un futuro incierto 6

Un futuro incierto

El principio de la búsqueda, y de la batalla

            -¿Leche o zumo?

En la vida todo son decisiones, y cada vez que tomamos una nos aparecerán mas dilemas, aparte del echo de que no podemos quedarnos con varias opciones, solo una, aunque decidamos no aceptar ninguna, esto sigue siendo una opción, así es la vida, constantes bifurcaciones de un camino,...

            -No tengo hambre hoy.

...lo peor de todo es que cuando tomamos una, siempre pensaremos, "¿Qué habría pasado si hubiera tomado el otro?" pero no se puede tener todo, por lo que debemos resignarnos a aceptar las consecuencias de nuestras decisiones, porque no podemos hacer marcha atrás, casi nunca.

            -Bueno, mejor tomo zumo, no es bueno pasar hambre.

La maquina expande automáticamente un vaso con zumo, la zarpa de Malice la coge, aunque no tiene mucha hambre se lo toma, como decía su difunto padre, "No es bueno comer por fuerza, pero tampoco lo es pasar hambre", pero ahora Malice no tiene hambre, por lo que se fuerza a comer, prefiere que le siente mal a no desayunar.

            -Malice, ya han retirado el toque de queda, que te parece si vamos a ya-sabes-donde a hacer ya-sabes-que

(Nota del autor: J.K. Rowling me va a demandar por esto XD)

            -OK, Alian, ve a avisar a Met, yo me vestiré decentemente

Hace 5 días que Alian descubrió que era una emerald, desde entonces se ha dedicado, a petición de un antepasado suyo, a la búsqueda de las otras reencarnaciones de las emeralds, hasta ahora ha reunido a 2, y descubierto a 3, Met, su mejor amigo, Malice, una compañera de clase y vecina, y el agente Tauro, posiblemente la Space stone.

Met ha creado una especie de radar de emerealds, que en estos instantes hace una búsqueda exhaustiva de las emeralds que se puedan encontrar en el globo.

            Met: No ha encontrado a nadie mas aun, llevémonos los radares al templo, por si acaso.

Después de un rato de arreglarse, el grupo se pone en marcha, aun no se ha restaurado la situación normal, por lo que aun no hay escuela (ni taxis, ni bus...) por lo que los héroes aprovechan todo el tiempo libre que tienen; pero volviendo a nuestra historia, después que el ascensor los escupa en la planta baja ponen rumbo al bosque, el clima que se respira por las calles es muy denso, poca gente sale a la calle, y la poca que lo hace apenas pasa unos pocos minutos al descubierto, el la tensión y el miedo reina.

            Alain: Nunca havia visto las calles tan tranquilas.

            Met: ¿A esto lo llamas tranquilo?

            Alian: Cierto, mejor digo que no las havia visto tan desiertas.

Poco a poco el tamaño de los edificios se reduce, llegando a pequeños bloques de 10 o 20 pisos.

            Malice: ¿Falta mucho? No me hace mucha ilusión pensar que ese carbón homicida esta suelto por allí.

            Met: No te preocupes, enseguida llegamos.

No miente, a los pocos pasos pasan del gris urbano al verde clorofilo.

Con precaución bajan por el abismo y llegan a la losa que abre el camino al palacio de las emeralds.

            Alian: ¿Cómo lo haremos para que venga el agente Tauro?

            Malice: Dejádmelo a mi, tengo un plan.

Saca el móvil, y marca el numero de Tauro.

            -¡Tauro, te necesitamos, por favor, estamos en el bosque de cerca de mi casa, por favor!

Cuelga.

            Malice: Dice que enseguida esta aquí.

            Alian: ¬_¬U Bien... en cuando llegue tocamos la puerta esta.

            Met: Estaba pensando...

            Alian: ¿Pensando tu?

            Met: Te la estas ganando, pensaba que el profesor dijo que los emblemas eran como unos puzzles, ¿no?

            Alian: Se supone...

Met se saca el colgante de debajo la camiseta, Alian también.

            Malice: ¿Estáis seguros?...

Ambos asienten con la cabeza.

Malice saca su colgante...

Los acercan.

Met hace encajar el suyo con el de Alian.

            Malice: Muy mono, ahora no puedo poner el mío.

            Met: Perdon.

Lo separa, ahora los 3 colgantes están en posición, se acercan lentamente...

Los encajan.

Los 3 forman un circulo con en borde de sierra y una 3ª parte roja, una azul y una amarilla.

No pasa nada mas.

            Malice: Ya me parecía...

Los separan.

            Met: Ahora nos queda esperar...

            Alian: ¿El radar ha encontrado algo?

            Met: Nanai, la cosa va lenta...

            Malice: ¿Crees que le falta mucho a Tauro?

            Alian: Ni idea.

Esperan un poco, al rato llega un vehículo patrulla pilotado por Tauro.

            Tauro: ¿Estáis bien?, ¿que ha pasado?

            Malice: No pasa nada, pero te necesitábamos aquí.

            Tauro: ¿Estáis locos? ¡no podéis llamar a un agente porque os hace ilusión! ¡tengo trabajo que hacer!

            Alian: Esto es mas importante, venga aquí.

Tauro se acerca a desgana, cuando esta a un metro de la losa Met la toca y la luz amarilla inunda el lugar.

Han vuelto al lugar.

Met y Alian se colocan en sus respectivos lugares.

            Malice: Mola, ¿este es el palacio?

            Tauro: ¿Qué demonios...?

Malice pisa la marca roja, y su cuerpo empieza a brillar de dicho color.

            Malice: Met, ya me puedes apuntar.

            Tauro: ¡¿Qué se supone que pasa aquí?!

            Alian: Siento no haberle avisado, pero corre prisa, vera... no se como decirlo, pero...

            Malice: Eres una emerald, la space stone, suponemos.

Tauro retrocede de espaldas, todo empieza a ser demasiado raro, se pone sobre la marca de la pared con forma de rombo y todo se pierde de luz azul.

De nuevo Alian se encuentra flotando en luz morada.

            -Hola nietecito.

            -Nos encontramos de nuevo. ^^

            -Veo que tu búsqueda va viento en popa, has encontrado a 2 mas... y una de ellas el linaje de Knuckles.

            -Ya, pero... quería preguntarte una cosa.

            -Pues claro, estoy para ayudarte.

            -¿Cómo puedo usar mis poderes?

            -¿Eso? Es muy fácil. ;-)

            -¿Si?

            -Solo tienes que saber cuales son tus poderes, y de echo ya los has usado en varias ocasiones.

            -¿?                                           

            -Veras, cada una de las emeralds tiene una capacidad, un simbolismo concreto, La verde es la tierra, la roja el fuego, la amarilla el viento, la azul claro el agua, la gris la luz y la azul oscuro la oscuridad, luego las stones ya supones que son, y la maestra es una especie de controlador...

            -¿No te descuidas algo? ¬¬

-Ya voy, el morada no estoy muy seguro, creo que es la energía, pero al parecer en los linajes tiene un efecto curioso...

-¿Curioso?

            -Al parecer te da las habilidades de tus antepasados, como la velocidad de mi padre, y yo de ti no me acercaría mucho a casa de Malice, no te de un ataque cleptómano XD.

            -¬¬ ¿Lo dices por ti?

            -No, por mi madre.

            -¿Qué?

            -Rouge...

            -XD No me lo trago.

            -Tu mismo. ^_^U

            -Bueno, creo que es mejor que vuelvas a casa, por si acaso...

            -Pero...

            -Nada de peros, venga, vete.

            -¿Cómo? ¬¬

            -Venga... hazlo, tienes una emerald y se supone que puedes hacer las técnicas de mi padre.

            -¿No estarás hablando del...

            -Chaos control? =) Sí.

            -¿Pero como?

            -Se supone que sabes hacerlo, ¿no?

            -Pues...

            -Concéntrate, si liberas el poder tendrás los conocimientos.

            -No sé ni como.

            -Por favor, de la misma manera de la cual saltaste de la ventana de tu piso sin partirte la crisma.

            -Crees que...

            -Sé que puedes hacerlo.

            -Ok, lo intentare.

El cuerpo de Alian empieza brillar, de echo absorbe la luz morada de su alrededor, todo queda a oscuras excepto él, lo nota, sus poderes emergiendo y  otra sensación, como que pesa menos, de desaparecer.

            -Hasta otra nieto.

            -Nos vemos.

            -^_^

Lo consigue, sin darse cuenta esta en la entrada del palacio, en el bosque.

Met: A buenas hora llegas.

            Malice: O busques a Tauro, ya se ha ido hace rato, y mira ^^

Malice crea una llama en su mano.

            Alian: Mola, pero si me perdonáis estoy muerto de ganas de llegar a casa y descansar, esto del chaos control te deja echo polvo.

            Met: No es mala idea, vámonos.

Poco después, en el cuarto de Alian.

            Met: ¡SIIIIII!

            Malice: No chilles hombre, ¿que tripa se te ha roto?

            Met: Emeralds, ¡¡¡hemos encontrado emeralds, son 2!!!

            Alian: ¡¿Donde?!

            Met A ver...

Teclea algo en el PC

            En una granja bastante lejos de aquí, en francia, al norte de aquí, buscare mas información en internet.

Un rato y un buscador mas tarde.

            Malice: Una viña, mola, serán campesinos, pero al menos nos ofrecerán buenos vinos.

            Alian(por lo bajo): ¬¬ clasista...

            Met: Bueno, yo me pondría en marcha....

***********************************************************************************************

Fin del capitulo.


	7. Un futuro incierto 7

Un futuro incierto

¿Como estamos?

-Apunta. Día 852 del plan. Tenemos 2 emeralds entre nosotros, una voluntaria, azul oscuro, y la otra forzada, maestra, el otro bando esta reclutando miembros a gran velocidad, esperamos capturarlos cuando hayan recogido una cantidad considerable de miembros. Fin de anotación del diario.

-¿Nada mas señor?

-Nada mas.

Otra voz:

-¿Quiere que vaya a por ellos?

-Síguelos, con precaución.

-Señor, quería pedirle...

-¿Encargarte de la chica?

-Si.

-Aun no, no quiero perder el rastro de sus poderes.

-Pero señor...

-¡He dicho no!

-De acuerdo, no la atacare.

-Bien...

De vuelta con los nuestros.

Malice: Vino, Francia... que bien pinta todo esto. ^^

Alian: ¬¬ Ya, ya... 

Después de volver del templo los héroes han recibido una buena noticia: el radar ha localizado 2 emeralds, en Francia, ahora están informándose sobre el lugar donde el radar las detecta. 

Met: La viña tiene una web, es productora de vino tinto, es una marca no muy conocida, pero respetada, dice que tiene una producción especial de hace 5 siglos. 

Alian: ¿500 años? 

Malice: Si, creo que solo la compran gente de pasta gansa, una sola botella cuesta una fortuna. 

Alian: Y tu lo usabas como bebida para el gato, ¿verdad? 

Malice: Para fregar el suelo si te parece, no he tomado una sola copa en mi vida de ese vino. 

Met: ¿Queréis parar? tenemos cosas mas importantes para hacer que discutir. 

Alian: Ok, que tal si llamamos a Tauro y pillamos el próximo vuelo a fr... 

Malice: Ya, seguro que no tiene nada mejor que hacer. 

Met: Tiene razón, ahora somos 4, contando a Tauro, pero con los nuevos seremos 6, y en total son 12 emeralds, ¿de verdad piensas transportarlos a todos a la vez? Además de que cada uno tiene su vida, no podemos forzarlos a dar vueltas por ahí cuando nos apetezca, lo mejor es que vayamos el mínimo de gente posible, tu y Malice sois los que mas potencial tenéis, yo tengo el poder del viento, y amenos de que no tengan aire acondicionado no os serviré de mucho, me quedare aquí, ¿de acuerdo? 

Alian: ¿Y que pasará cuando les necesitemos?

Malice: Por favor, todo el mundo tiene teléfono, Internet, ya encontraremos la forma de comunicarnos.

Alian: Supongo que tenéis razón. mañana iremos, ¿de acuerdo?

Met: Ejem, ¿y que haremos con la e, ese, ce, u, e, ele, a?

Alian: Esta bien, el próximo SÁBADO iremos, ¿todos de acuerdo?

Los otros 2: Como mandes jefe. XD

No pasa mucho mas ese día, cenar, dormir, levantarse mañana siguiente, escuela, deberes, y reunión.

Alian: Repasemos el plan, mañana iremos con transporte publico hasta el aeropuerto, donde cogeremos un vuelo hasta el punto mas cercano a las viñas, cogeremos un taxi, y explicaremos a las 2 emeralds k se supone que están en esas viñas de... bueno, de lo k son, les llevamos al palacio, poderes, y pa' casa todos.

Met: Yo me quedo aquí y os doy apoyo técnico.

Malice: Yo el financio el viaje.

Alian: Met, dirección, pelase.

Met: Champs rougeâtres, al sur de Paris

Alian: Aja... ¿puedes repetirlo?

Malice: Champs rougeâtres, campos rojizos, vinos tintos, ¿verdad?

Met: Si, solo hacen vinos tintos, el nombre es obio.

Alian: ¿Sabes francés? esta bien, porque ni yo ni Met sabemos.

Malice: ¿Y que os cuesta un implante de conocimientos?

Met: Presto, CUESTA.

Malice: A, claro, las pelas, bueno, eso hay que arreglarlo.

Alian: Vaya, ¿me regalaras un implante de francés?

Malice: Dos, uno para cada uno de vosotros dos.

Met: ¿Para que lo quiero yo?

Malice: Por si acaso, moved el culo que os voy a llevar a un buen sitio que conozco.

Alian (susurrándole a Met): Que miedo me da...

Unos minutos mas tarde nos encontramos con Malice arrastrando a sus victimas dentro de su vehículo privado.

Malice: A la academia de idiomas, ya sabes cual te digo.

Conductor: A sus ordenes.

El vehículo se pone en marcha, al principio van sobre tierra, pero no tardan en "salir volando".

Met: ¿Adonde vamos?

Malice: a un C.I.O.A. (Centro de Idiomas y Otros Aprendizajes) muy bueno, hay que ser socio, pero como que a mi padre le gustaban mucho los idiomas y demás...

Se gira hacia la ventanilla.

Pues que se apuntó, seguro que nos dejan, soy la hija de un cliente predilecto.

Alian: Si, pero no se si podré pagarlo...

Malice: Eso también es cosa mía.

Met: ^^ Gracias.

El resto del trayecto (unos pocos minutos) se produce en silencio, al llegar Malice los mete dentro y después de pasar la VISA (tarjeta de crédito, no es nada raro)

Malice: Volveré dentro de un rato, portaros bien.

Los 2: Oui, merci nous payer ceci, à bientôt, (traducción: si, gracias por pagarnos esto, hasta luego)

Dependiente: Mientras se implanta solo pueden hablar en el idioma que se esta implantando, osea, en francés.

Malice sale del centro y entra en el vehículo.

-A mi casa.

El trayecto pasa en silencio, al llegar...

Espera aquí, enseguida vuelvo.

Entra en el edificio, en pocos minutos has vuelto vestida de luto.

Ya sabes donde.

-Señora...

-¿Si?

-He servido mucho tiempo a su padre, y quería pedirle permiso para estar presente durante el ultimo adiós.

-No tienes que pedirlo, por supuesto que puedes ir.

-Gracias.

El motor arranca, no tardan mucho en llegar a la capilla ardiente.

Cura: Estamos aquí hoy reunidos para despedirnos por ultima vez de un ser querido, que nos ha dejado atrás...

El discurso sigue un rato, hablando de su vida y sus logros.

y ahora, como el desea, después de donar sus órganos a quien los necesite, su cuerpo será incinerado, y sus restos echados al mar, donde yacen los de su mujer, como el deseaba, antes, pero, dejemos que sus seres queridos hablen.

La gente sube y dice sus discursos, habla uno de sus vicepresidentes en nombre de la empresa, algunos primos lejanos, el presídete de una firma amiga... hasta que le toca a Malice.

-Hasta ahora los que han subido aquí han hablado sobre sus logros, sus riquezas, nadie ha hablado de el, no puedo decir que fuese un héroe, ni la mejor persona del mundo, pero si tengo que recordarlo por algo es porque fue mi padre, cuando mi madre falleció, cuando tenia unos 7 años, mi padre cambió radicalmente, desde entonces había dedicado su vida a la empresa, y hasta el dic de su muerte dedico su vida a su familia, ahora el se ha ido, y yo no tengo mas remedio que decirle adiós, y seguir mi vida.

Después de las despedidas ponen a arder el cuerpo del señor Felins, después de la ceremonia el cura le da las cenizas a Malice.

-Supuse que querrías hacerlo tu, si no nos podemos encargar nosotros.

-No, no se preocupe, déjemelo todo a mi.

-Como desee, si necesita algo, llaméenos.

-Eso haré.

De nuevo le manda al conductor ir al C.I.O.A., durante el trayecto se cambia de ropa.

Alian: Si que tardabas...

Malice: Tenia cosas que hacer, anda entra.

Alian obedece, Met en cambio le hace un gesto de que se acerque.

-Malice, has estado llorando, ¿verdad?

-¿Que te hace pensar eso?

-Tienes dos líneas de pelo mojado que te bajan de los ojos.

Mientras el blanquinoso erizo entra en el coche la leoparda se seca los ojos.

***********************************************************************************************

Fin, del capitulo (tengo que empezar a pensar otra frase)


	8. Un futuro incierto 8

Un futuro incierto

Viaje al norte

Antes de empezar debo dar un aviso, y no es nada referente a censura para menores, sino que a partir de ahora no soy el único autor de este fic, Svartsoul, un compañero de clase (obviamente ese no es su nombre real) me ayudara, así que si encontráis un estilo diferente (y unas letras en cursiva) es todo cosa suya, además, que las notas del autor veréis cual de los dos la dice, disfrutad del fic. ^_^

Aquí empieza el fic:

        -A ver, ¡¿donde me dices que vais?!

-A les Champs rougeâtres, una viña de Francia, productora de vinos tintos.

-Aja, ¿y para que tenéis que ir?

-Un trabajo de escuela- cacho mentida....-para las ciencias sociales, lo hago junto a Met y Malice, ella pagara el ticket, esto... Met se queda aquí, el nos dará "apoyo técnico".

-¿Pero en Francia? ¿No puedes ir a un sitio que este mas cerca? uno en el que hablen algún idioma que conozcas.

-Malice hará de traductora.

-v,v Esta bien, pero ponte una ropa decente si piensas ir a Francia, no me gusta que siempre lleves esos harapos, pone la ropa buena

Si, seguro que para ir al campo lo mejor es la ropa buena y los zapatos caros. Piensa Alian.

Gracias mama ^^ 

Es el día, hoy Alian y Malice se van a Francia a buscar 2 reencarnaciones de las emeralds que han localizado con la ayuda del radar, Alian ya lo tiene todo listo: una maleta con mínimo de ropa, radar de emeralds, mapa, dinero, bocatas y… 7 conjuntos de Malice, mientras coge la mochilla en su cuarto…

        -Rica mimada de las mil puñ… ¡Ah!, hola Malice. ^_^U

        -¿Decías?

        -No, nada… ¿de donde sales tu?

        Met: Estaba en mi casa, la he dejado pasar.

        Malice: Deberías pensar menos en voz alta…

        Alian: Y tu deberías usar menos ropa…

Met: ¡Vasta! Alian: los tikets, Malice: llama a tu limusina, yo voy pillado asiento.

Alian y Malice: Que morro…

Sin embargo obedecen, 10 minutos después han llegado al aeropuerto.

            Malice: Gracias, ya te llamaré cuando vuelva.

            Chofer: Si señora.

Unas horas de espera, entran en el moderno supersónico, suben en 1ª clase, y Malice llama a la azafata.

            Malice: Disculpe, ¿seria tan amable de avisarme cuando estemos sobrevolando el mediterráneo?

            Azafata: Por supuesto, por cierto, enseguida serviremos la comida.

            Malice: Excelente, Alian, probarás las exquisiteces de la 1ª clase.

            -Lo dices como si no fuera a sentarme en uno de estos en mi vida.

            -¿Lo dudas?

            - ¬¬ Tienes la gracia en el culo maja.

            -¿Lo ves? Cantas como una soprano.

            -Dejemos el tema antes que nadie salga herido…

            Azafata: Buenos mediodías, hoy tenemos bistec de ternera, lomo de salmón y en el menú vegetariano graten de berenjenas.

            Malice: Para mi el graten.

            Alian: Yo un bistec.

Azafata: Enseguida, por cierto, le informamos de que estamos sobrevolando el mar mediterráneo, tal y como pidió.

Inmediatamente del carrito aparecen los platos pedidos, humeantes y apetitosisimos.

Malice: Muchas gracias, por ambas cosas.

Alian: Que hambre…

Alian lo engulle enseguida, mientras que Malice saborea lentamente…

Malice: Te lo dije…

Alian: ¬¬ Calla leoparda forrada.

Malice: Eso me recuerda que…

La elegante felina se levanta de su sitio, coge un objeto de la mochilla y se dirige hacia la salida de emergencia…

            Alian: Se puede saber que ha…

No puede seguir, Malice la ha abierto, una sirena suena, caen mascarillas de oxigeno colgadas del techo, la gente grita, tapan el de Malice:

            -¡Adiós papá! ¡Ha sido un placer conocerte! ¡Te vengaré, lo juro!

Tira las cenizas al mar, y sigue con un susurro:

            -Podría seguirlas, ¿quien me echaría de menos?

La mano que la sujeta se esta soltando…

            -Ahí voy papá…mamá…

Se suelta, pero no cae, alguien la esta sujetando.

            -No seas tonta, yo no lo querría, por favor, quédate en este lado… no cruces la barrera…

            -¡NO LO HAGAS!

Alian la separa de la puerta y cierra, en un instante el oxigeno y la calma vuelven…

            Malice: Ejem, perdón a todos, eran las cenizas de mi padre- Saca un fajote de dinero enorme de la mochilla y empieza a repartirlo- es una pequeña indemnización por el problema que les he causado…

Se sienta como si nada hubiese pasado.

            Alian: ¡¿Tu estas loca o que?!

            Malice: Perdona, estava cumpliedno la ultima voluntad de mi padre, ¿Tanto te importa?

            Alian: Si, arriesgando nuestras vidas, mucha gracia me ha echo, estas loca, demente, "folle"

            Malice: ¡Para! Tu también eres huérfano, deberías entenderlo…

            Alian: ¬¬ Yo… apenas tenia 3 años cuando murió mi padre.

            Malice: Vaya, perdona, no quería…

            Alian: Da igual, no pasa nada, he tenido 11 años para superarlo. ^_^

            Malice: Que envidia…

Alian intenta decir algo pero la megafonía lo tapa.

            -Señores pasajeros, hemos llegado a nuestro destino, París, en unos segundos efectuaremos el aterrizaje, la durada del vuelo ha sido de 32 minutos, muchas gracias.

            Malice: Vamos bicho morado, coge la maleta y mueve el culo.

            Alian: Como digáis, su majestad.

            Malice: Me gusta, sigue con ese tono.

            Alian: Y tu sigue soñando.

Después de salir del avión, cruzar medio aeropuerto, pasar por 50 detectores diferentes, los 2 héroes se disponen a… coger un taxi.

(N.D.A. Lizar: Obviamente a partir de ahora todo esta en francés, pero por pereza mía y comodidad vuestra lo pongo traducido)

            Malice: ¡¡¡TAXI!!!

Casi de forma instantánea un taxi les para recogerles, conducido por un autómata.

(N.D.A. Lizar: Un autómata es un robot)

            Alian: A les Champs rougeâtres, por favor.

            Automata: Inserte su tarjeta ce crédito, por favor.

Malice introduce su tarjeta en una pequeña ranura que hay en la parte posterior del robot, inmediatamente aparece en una pantallita el saldo restante.

            Alian: Nunca havia visto tantos números antes de ŲM

(N.D.A. Lizar: ŲM es "Unidad Monetaria" el signo de la moneda única de este tiempo futuro, (¡e inventado!) se lee "um", contad que tiene el valor de un € o un $, mas o menos.)

            Malice: ¿No tendrías que llamar a Met?

            Alian: Con tal de deshacerte de mi…

En casa de Alian, (la sede de los pedruscos)

            Met: Jeje, nadie en casa, hora de sacar la colección de hentai de Alian de su PC hacia el proyector de hologramas. ^_^

En el teléfono de Met suena "believe in myself".

            Met: La inoportunidad a la enésima potencia – Le da al botón de aceptar llamada - ¿Si?

Se activa y aparece un pequeño holograma de Alian.

            Alian: Ya hemos llegado, ¿como va por hay?

            Met: Bien, en el radar os veo, también las 2 nuevas, una se mueve bastante, la otra no tanto, y en un radio mas pequeño…

            Alian: Bueno, entonces te dejo, que ya hemos llegado.

Cuelga.

            Met: Vaya, ¿Solo llama por eso? Espero que no me vuelva a interrumpir, o lo degollo…

Ejem, volvamos con los que están en Francia.

Los 2 bajan del taxi.

            Alian: ¿Crees que podemos entrar?

            Malice: Si, claro, aunque habrá que andar un rato…

            Alian: Debimos pedirle al taxista que nos llevase hasta donde sea que este la sede, no en medio del campo.

Igualmente se ponen a andar, que remedio, no pasa mucho hasta que…

            Malice: Tengo hambre.

            Alian: ¬¬ ¿No has comido suficiente en 1ª clase?

            Malice: No.

La hambrienta se sube a una de las parras (los árboles de las uvas, con las que se hace el vino) y coge un racimo.

            ¿?: ¡¡¡SU-EL-TA ESO!!!

            Malice: ¡Yarg! – Se le cae la fruta al suelo.

            ¿?: Las uvas… snif, snif… ¡BUAAAA!

Esa voz (francesa claro está) pertenece aun pequeño conejo marrón, de unos 9 años de edad, tiene las orejas caídas, algo bajito (es obvio), lleva una especie de delantal de cuero barato y va "armado" con unas tijeras de podar.

Y está llorando a toda leche.

            Malice: Anda, no llores pequeño, te lo pagaré.

            Conejito: ¿De verdad?

Malice: ¿Que te parecen 10 ŲM?

Conejo: Encantado. ^_^

Coge el dinero de un tirón y se lo guarda en un bolsillo del mono.

            Alian: ¿Llorabas de mentida?

            Conejo: Claro, quería una indemnización.

            Malice: Vaya, un chico listo…

            Alian: Si…

            Conejo: ¿Qué hacéis en mi casa?

            Alian: ¿Tu casa?

            Conejo: En realidad es de mi hermana, pero vivo aquí, así que es mi casa.

            Malice: Espera un segundo.

Agarra a Alian por la camiseta y lo aparta un poquito.

            Malice: ¿Podría ser el?

            Alian: Según el radar… ¡SI!

Ambos se cogen de las manos y se ponen a saltar como tontos…

            Conejo: ¿Que es esto? ¿Un videojuego?

Los 2: ¡Arg! – Vote hasta… (iba a poner el techo, pero casi que no..)

Alian: Mas o menos… - Guarda el radar apresuradamente – Esto… ¿Cómo te llamas?

Conejo: JeanPierre Bresson.

Alian: Yo Alian Rindemain, y ella es Malice Felins.

JeanPierre: Venid conmigo, queréis ver a mi hermana, ¿verdad?

Malice: (por lo bajo) Para decirle que su hermano es la reencarnación de un pedrusco.

Alian: Tan pequeño, pobre…

Andando acaban por llegar a una casa, no es una mansión exactamente, gran parte son bodegas, y en la parte frontal una casita bastante simple, JeanPierre les guía hasta la entrada.

El radar pita.

Ambos lo miran.

            Malice: Está dentro de la casa.

            Alian: JenaPierre, ¿quien vive contigo?

            JeanPierre: Solo mi hermana.

Los 2 herederos se sienten como si les hubiese tocado un rayo divino de buena suerte.

            JeanPierre: ¡Julie! ¡Tenemos visitas!

            Voz que  se supone que es de Julie: ¡Voy!

Al poco llega una joven coneja blanca, con no mas de 20 años, al contrario que su hermano tiene las orejas derechas y va vestida con una camiseta sin mangas y unos tejanos mas cortos aun, mientras que JeanPierre va muy tapado.

            Julie: Hola, ¿qué queréis? sois algo jóvenes como para tomar vino, ¿no creéis?

            Alian: No veníamos por eso…

            Malice: Le sonara extraño, creemos que usted y su hermano son… emeralds, reencarnaciones de las emeralds, las de la leyenda…

JeanPierre se aparta con una expresión asustada, mientras, Julie se les acerca con una expresión de odio…

            Julie: Estoy harta de pesados, que solo quieres estudiar el "fenómeno", o que les conceda algún deseo, ¡largaos de aquí!

            Alian: Cr, cr, creo que no lo entiende bien, nos…

            JeanPierre: Por favor, hacedle caso…

            Malice: nosotros somos…

El cuerpo de Julie empieza a brillar.

            Julie: ¡Os he dicho que…

            Alian: ¡Nosotros también somos emeralds!

            Julie: ¿Emeralds?

            Malice: Si, el lila, yo roja.

            JeanPierre: Yo verde, ella gris.

            Julie: Emeralds…

JeanPierre corre hacia Alian y Malice.

            JeanPierre: Como mola, siempre quise conocer a otras emeralds. ^_^

            Malice: (Acariciándole la cabeza) En donde yo vivo hay 2 mas.

            Alian: Un erizo de mi edad, la amarilla, y un agente que es la space stone, un lobo gris muy simpático.

            JeanPierre: Que guapo… ¿Y de donde sois?

            Alian: X-D De Barna.

(N.D.A. Lizar: Barna es el nombre futuro de Barcelona, los nombres de los sitito cambian, en la época de los romanos se llamaba Barcino)

            JeanPierre: O sea, sois españoles…

            Malice: Si, a lo que iba.. tenemos que pediros una cosa… (por lo bajo) Alian, sigue tu.

            Alian: Yo… esto…

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

Fin del capitulo 8

Lizarman: Al final Svartsoul no ha hecho ninguna aparición, da igual, en el próximo Cáp. Le he dejado un pedazo entero, (sobretodo porque me daba pereza) el fic no para de alargarse, si lo queréis leer de una sentada… aseguraos de tener mucho tiempo libre…


	9. Un futuro incierto 9

Un futuro incierto  
La sangre de nuestro señor  
  
-Es magnifico, ¿cómo era es frase que dices a veces? ¿Deshacerse de 2 aves de un golpe?  
-Met, so cateto, es "matar 2 pájaros de un tiro"  
-Si, si, perdona  
-¿Los has clasificado? (N.D.A. Lizar: Con clasificar se refiere a que el radar diga de quien se trata, y que no marque "esmeralda desconocida")  
-Si, el que esta contigo es la verde, ¿no?  
-Sí, JeanPierre.  
-C'est le jaune? - pregunta el pequeño conejo. (N.D.A. Lizar: Traducción: "¿Es la amarilla?") (N.D.A. Lizar: Si algún día se hace famoso este fic y alguien me lo traduce al francés quiero que ponga una nota del traductor diciendo "en francés en el original")  
Alian: Sí la amarilla.  
Met: Soy famoso ^_^  
Alian: No tanto como yo, por algo soy la reencarnación del gran héroe Sonic. =)  
Met: (en un susurro) Cabrito (normal) ejem.si tú lo dices. Y dentro de la casa están Julie y Malice  
-Salvar el mundo. asusta. y seria una publicidad magnifica para las viñas XD  
-XD ¿Humor francés?  
-Ni idea, ¿cómo se supone que es el humor francés?  
-Supongo que se sabe que es francés si lo hace una coneja francesa como tu.  
-Entonces eso es humor español, ¿verdad?  
-Supongo, o humor sofisticado.  
-Si. (por lo bajo) ricachona.  
-Ya. (por lo bajo) campesina.  
-Espero que JeanPierre no se encapriche mucho con tu amigo, aun se enamorará de él.  
-Como exageras.  
-No exagero, mi hermanito es homosexual.  
-¿Sí? ¿No es algo joven para tener una inclinación?  
-En ningún lugar está escrito una edad reglamentaria- Dice la coneja con aire tranquilo.  
-Cierto.  
-¿Qué estarán haciendo esos 2 ahí fuera?  
-Vete a saber, ¿una orgía?  
-No lo creo. Pues esto es lo que están haciendo Alian y JeanPierre.  
-Ho, mmm... Ha... Que bien... JeanPierre... Mas...  
-¿Te gusta?  
-Si, eres un masajista magnifico.  
-Ya me lo dice Julie... Alian está sentado en el suelo, y JeanPierre detrás suyo de pie...  
-Y con razón.  
-Supongo... JeanPierre abraza suavemente a Alian, dejándose caer en su espalda, colocando su cara marrón al lado de la morada del erizo.  
-No es por quejarme, pero pesas un poquito.  
-Perdona, es que tienes una espalda tan cálida...  
-Si, ya me lo dicen, pero aun estas apoyado en mi.  
-Lo siento - dice él apartándose y tumbándose al lado del heredero de Sonic.  
-Que paz, espero que se mantenga así por mucho tiempo...  
-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?  
-Claro Jean.  
-Me gustas.  
-¿Hablas conmigo?  
-Sí  
-Me voy a sonrojar... ^_^ No es para tanto... El pequeño conejo pone su cabeza encima de las rodillas de Alian.  
-...  
-Se esta bien aquí, viviendo entre la naturaleza...  
-Si, pero aburre con el tiempo, aunque es el lugar ideal para desarrollar mi poder...  
-La tierra.  
-Y la vida...  
-¿Qué querías decir con que te gusto? ¿Qué te caigo bien?  
-Si y no, es mas que eso...  
-¿Más? Más... o_O ¡¿MÁS?!  
-Que bien se está aquí... -Dice girando la cara hacia Alian.  
-¿De verdad? Cierra los ojos...  
-Sí...  
-Esto... creo que me llama Malice... adiós. Alian aparta la cabeza de JeanPierre suavemente y sale corriendo a toda velocidad.  
"¡Socorro, socorro, socorro! - piensa Alian - ¡Un gay se ha enamorado de mí! Aunque con mi cuerpo... -se sonroja- ¡No puedo pensar en eso! -sacude la cabeza. -¡Es horrible!" A lo lejos se divisa Malice paseando y con un racimo de uvas en la mano, aunque a la velocidad a la que va Alian lejos no es mucho...  
*Puf* (Sonido de ambos chocando) Malice brilla, con una luz en parte morada y en parte roja....  
*Paf* (Bofetada de Malice que manda al erizo volando por los aires...  
-¡¡¡SOCORROOOOOOOO!!!  
-Otia. creo que me he pasado un poco.  
-¡¿Solo un poco!? *puf* (contacto brusco con el suelo.)  
-¿Estas bien? Pregunta Malice preocupada.  
-¿A ti que te parece? ¬¬  
-¿Que ha pasado?  
-Creo... que cuando 2 emeralds se tocan comparten sus poderes, ya me pasó con Tauro, y antes creo que con JeanPierre, y ahora tú.  
-¿Y tienes el poder de las súper bofetadas?  
-El de mis antepasados.  
-¡Ah! Eso era la fuerza de Knuckles.  
-Si. ahora que me acuerdo. ¡AYUDAME!  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-JeanPierre, sobón, yo, correr, miedo, amor. M-...  
A-No quiero acercarme a ese crío. M-Mejor, mejor. A-Oye, ¿Tu ya lo sabias? M-Me lo acaba de decir Julie, idiota. A-¬¬ M-Juas, Juas, Juas. -Mala. v,v -¡MUCHO! -¬¬* Tu, ostia, recibir. -¿Que te ha dicho? Pregunta Malice para distraer a Alian del tema. -Que le gusto. -XD No se corta ni un pelo tu novio. -_=)  
-Malice, no lo hagas por favor.  
-Jeje.  
-Alto o te frío con tu poder.  
-No sabes usarlo, apenas yo puedo  
-Ay.  
-Pero tu poder es muy simple, solo tengo que darte una ostia.  
-¡NONONO! ¡POR FAVOR!  
-Je. Se prepara para darle, pero una sirena (sonora, no el pez) le detiene.  
Malice: ¿Qué es eso?  
Alian: Viene de la casa, vamos a ver. Una vez ahí.  
Julie: ¡Es la alarma de la bodega! ¡Alguien ha entrado! Mientras deja a JeanPierre dentro de casa (a gritos, ya que el no le da la real gana de dejarla sola) Alian y Malice van a ver lo que sucede. La bodega es una sala realmente enorme, situada en un subterráneo, ya que en la parte superior (la que está al nivel del suelo) se encuentran los sistemas de seguridad, de conservación y demás aparatejos, la sala en cuestión tiene un aspecto bastante rústico, que choca con algunas tuberías y cables que pasan por las paredes.  
¿?: El vino, Una droga legal maravillosa, -Dice una voz situada en el fondo de la sala- en la religión cristiana el vino tinto se usaba para representar la sangre del profeta Jesús, durante la comunión, en la que se le daba al niño una galleta "el cuerpo de Jesús" y un poco de vino, "la sangre de Jesús", la verdad, la sangre que contienen estos barriles es realmente deliciosa, felicitaciones a los Bresson, y a esta tierra que ha hecho brotar las uvas...  
Malice: Has escogido un mal día para venir a robar vino, si supieses quienes somos huirías.  
¿? Se muy bien quienes sois, Malice Felins, recién nombrada presidenta de Sesoft, chaos emerald roja y heredera de Knuckles, y Alian Rindemain, erizo morado de clase media, huérfano de padre, chaos emerald morada y heredero del "gran" Sonic.  
Alian: ¡¿Qui. Quien eres tu?!  
¿?: Black Claw, seguramente me conocéis como "el cuervo que asesinó al padre de Malice". Sale de las sombras, efectivamente es el, una figura oscura, todo el va de negro, lleva una armadura de la que cuelgan diversas armas, una capa negra que lo oculta parcialmente, un rostro malévolo, lo único que no es negro en el es su pico y las garras que tiene en lugar de pies, parece que le rodee un aura oscura de crueldad. A su lado está un personaje desconocido, una hiena, el tipo parece ser su acompañante, es un tipo forzudo, mas alto que Malice y Alian, de un color como la arena, algo mas gris, y cara de loco. Black Claw no es el único con aura, Malice tiene una roja, en parte de su poder, en parte de su ira contenida, parece que esté ardiendo, incluso sus ojos son rojos. (Lizarman: ahora le toca el turno a Svartsoul, ya me diréis que os parece) (Svartsoul: Antes de leer mi parte, os aviso que tengo un estilo un tanto diferente que el de Lizarman, por lo que si veis que hago muchas descripciones y pocos diálogos, no le echéis la culpa a Lizarman, ni los méritos ¿ok? ^_^U) El mismo cuervo que mató al padre de Malice se encuentra delante de ellos. Pero esta vez, a su lado, se halla una hiena, con un nunchaku bastante grande en la cintura.  
Black Claw: Bien, Bien, Malice Felins... Sparthard, elimínala, y al  
erizo morado también La hiena avanza unos pasos, y comienza a reír...  
Sparthard: Si queréis salir de aquí, tendréis que jugar conmigo, jua,  
jua, jua... Malice: Maldito... El cuervo se marcha por un hueco en la pared, y dejó a Sparthard al cargo de ellos. Comienza a sacudir y demostrar su habilidad con su nunchaku.  
Alian: Malice, mantente al margen -Alian sacudía las manos en señal  
que se alejara- piensa en la manera de cargarse a este...  
Malice: Vete tu! que tengo un asunto personal que atender...  
Alian: No podemos luchar, pero yo le distraeré mejor  
Malice: discriminator...  
Alian: lo digo por mi velocidad, pesada!  
Malice: ¬¬ si tú lo dices... Malice se queda en un rincón de la basta habitación y observa a Sparthard y a Alian. Alian tiene la cara mugrienta y fea de Sparthard enfrente de él  
Alian: Menudo careto - dice haciendo una mueca  
Sparthard: jua, jua, jua! ¿Me estás tentando? Comienza a blandir el nunchaku. La barra derecha tiene un estilo aerodinámico para la zarpa de la hiena, la que se ve que agarra Sparthard para golpear. La izquierda es más ancha y larga, con una hoja de hierro que cortaría un trozo de madera solo intentarlo. Todo esto lo engancha una cadena de color púrpura brillante que parece irrompible. Alian piensa que más vale tener cuidado con que no le dé porque sino...  
Sparthard: ¿Comenzamos ya? Y, de repente, ataca con el nunchaku. No da a Alian por pocos centímetros, pero si da a una bota de vino, que se revienta y acaba vertiéndose el vino por el suelo. Alian se para frente a un marcador de conservación (Svartsoul: un marcador de conservación, como su nombre indica, marca los grados óptimos de conservación del vino y de los grados actuales). La hiena blande el nunchaku y roza a la pared, que deja una marca profunda. Alian las ve negras. Corre por toda la sala, intenta no ir hacia donde se encuentra Malice, y corre por las paredes y por el suelo, siempre tirándose al suelo cuando oye el zumbido del nunchaku.  
Alian: Jo, me parece que no voy a aguantar mucho a este ritmo...  
Sparthard: Que erizo, ¿ya te has cansado? Sparthard golpea con el nunchaku el costado a Alian.  
Alian: Aún no, bestia repugnante!  
Sparthard: ¿me estás intimidando? Jua, jua, jua Vuelve a blandar el nunchaku, pero esta vez, el nunchaku se alarga como un metro o dos y, cuando da a otra bota, vuelve a reducirse hasta quedar como antes.  
Sparthard: Jua...¿Sorprendido?  
Alian: Mierda... La batalla se encrudece. Sparthard gana rapidez y fuerza con el nunchaku extensible, y, al contrario, Alian pierde la velocidad característica de Sonic. Alian se sirve de trucos vistos en la tele para evadir, como volteretas, tirarse enseguida al suelo...  
Alian: no creo que pueda mucho más... Y, desde un rincón de la habitación le llega el nunchaku. Siente un dolor agudo en el muslo. Se para, y mira hacia abajo. Se marea al ver toda la sangre negruzca saliéndole de un corte poco profundo, pero limpio, en la piel morada del erizo.  
Sparthard: jua, jua, jua, jua, jua...  
Alian: aún no me has ganado... Y sigue el combate. Alian se sirve de nuevo de la velocidad y dribla el nunchaku. Malice, mientras tanto, piensa la forma de cargárselo. Ve la escena de Alian y decide participar...  
Malice: ALIAN!!! Déjame a mi, échate a un lado  
Alian: Ok  
  
Malice sale al encuentro con Sparthard. Alian se queda a un lado de la sala, mirándose la herida, intentando parar la hemorragia. Ella se mide con Sparthard, y él vuelve a blandir el nunchaku. Esta vez comienza Malice, que saca las zarpas y le araña la cara. Él se intenta defender, pero ella le tiene sujeto por una oreja. Hace uso de su nunchaku y se la quita de encima.  
  
Sparthard: Arg... ¡Maldita!  
Malice: no subestimes a una felina El combate se equilibra. Malice huye, pero cuando ve que Sparthard se cansa le araña con sus zarpas en cualquier sitio. Alian ha parado la hemorragia, pero se ha mareado y está en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados respirando fuertemente.  
Sparthard: Jua, Jua, Jua, ¡contigo me divierto más! ¿Crees que podrás ganarme? Sparthard alarga repetidamente el nunchaku, lo recoge cuando ve que ella está justo delante y entonces le rasga un poco las piernas. También comienza a hacer un torbellino, con el nunchaku extendido al tope y moviéndose. Malice esta agotada. No tiene la misma resistencia de Alian, tampoco era demasiado buena en los deportes. Sparthard le ha dado en el brazo, dos veces en el pie derecho y en la espalda. Malice se para y decide intentar esquivar parada los movimientos.  
Malice: ¡Mierda! No puedo más.  
Sparthard: ¿Ya te das por vencida? Que salga otra vez tu amiguito, y así acabaremos de una vez.  
Alian: ¡Ja! No creo que aguantes mucho más Y es verdad. Sparthard está sudando y jadeando. Alian, pese a que su herida en la pierna aún le escocía, no se siente tan cansado y piensa en algunas tácticas para esquivarle y pegarle.  
Malice: ¡Alian, ven a ayudarme, por el amor de Dios!  
Alian: Tranqui, que ya vengo Alian viene hacia el combate. Sparthard empuña de nuevo el nunchaku y Malice se pone a un lado.  
Alian: Malice! -Malice se acerca- (en un susurro) ves hacia el y mantente lo más cerca de él posible, yo le intentaré distraer y cuando baje la guardia tu...  
Malice: Entendido  
Alian: Ah, si solo va a por ti yo le pegaré por la espalda y, cuando se gire, tu le atacas, ¿vale?  
Malice: ¡¡¡que sí, pesado!!!  
Sparthard: Cuando queráis, ¿eh? Y volvieron a emprender la lucha. Sparthard ya no puede correr tanto, pero sigue alargando el nunchaku y golpeando a Alian y a Malice. Malice, esta vez, ataca mucho más al enemigo y Alian corre más. Sparthard, en una ocasión, rompe toda una hilera de botas envejecidas y todo el vino se cae por el suelo. Entonces, cuando Malice le está arañando la cara y Alian le intenta quitar el nunchaku, las botas de vino hacen un ruido extraño y, cuando se dan cuenta se recubren de acero reforzado. Sparthard, cuando da en una bota, ya no se rompe, solo se rasguña un poco y el filo del nunchaku se gasta un poco. Sparthard ya no usa el nunchaku, se lo guarda en su funda y se lo coloca en su cinturón de cuero. Alian, que no piensa en eso, piensa en como distraerle ahora, porque les ataca a los dos con sus zarpas. (Lizar: ya, he vuelto, quiero opiniones, dejad review)  
Alian: Malice, tengo otra idea, dame la mano.  
Malice: ¿Que quieres?  
Alian: Lo que tú planeabas hacerme antes que sonara la alarma.  
Sparthard: ¿Uh? Malice agarra a Alian, y, subiéndolo a su espalda sin apenas esfuerzo, empieza a darle una tanda de golpes a la hiena, que intenta evitar la recién adquirida fuerza y capacidad para las artes marciales, especialmente el boxeo, que tiene ahora Malice. Durante la lucha el nunchaku cae al suelo, y queda oculto entre el vino que ha salido de las botas rotas, que no es poco, casi 2 palmos de profundidad. Pero todo tiene un limite, y Sparthard, al ver que no puede luchar en esas condiciones, saca un extraño aparato, que está conectado a una pequeña piedra verde. Al pulsar un botón la piedra empieza a brillar y los poderes de Alian y Malice quedan bloqueados, por lo que Malice pierde su fuerza y Alian su velocidad.  
Sparthard: ¿Os gusta el regalo que me hizo mi jefe? Supongo que no. ¡pues a mi si! En un instante de duda por parte de los héroes la hiena le da un tremendo puñetazo a Malice, que le hace salir casi disparada y cae frenada por el vino, cerca de donde cayó en nunchaku a duras penas se da cuenta que lo ha recogido al levantarse al intentar escapar. Mientras Alian busca algún objeto que pueda ser útil, como. como esa piedra voladora que va a toda pastilla en dirección a la cara de Sparthard.  
JenaPierre: ¿Me echabais de menos?  
Sparthard: ¿De donde has salido tú? ¡Eres una emerald! ¡¿Cómo es que no te ha afectado el bloqueador?!  
Met: (por el teléfono) Eso funciona con radiación de neutrones, ¿verdad? Toda la bodega de ha reforzado con plomo, los efectos de ese aparato no han salido de esta sala. hay 2 emeralds dispuestas a luchar aquí, y si yo pudiera venir serian 3.  
Sparthard: ¡Malditos! Os. Pero no puede seguir, una tanda de piedras, movidas por JeanPierre se está estampando en su cara. Pero Malice no se ha dado cuenta de todo eso, ella está casi inconsciente, recordando el tiempo que vivió con su padre.  
Malice: Papá, siento no poder vengarte, de verdad. Recuerda cuando iban a pasear juntos; las pocas veces que cenaron toda la familia junta, incluida su madre; aquellas veces que llegaba borracho de alguna "reunión" y ella le cuidaba.  
Papá, te habría gustado estar aquí, con la de vino que hay. si pudiese emborrachar a este idiota. emborracharle.  
Alian: ¡Malice, ¿que te pasa?!  
Malice: Vete, vete Alian, ¡tengo una idea!  
Alian: ¡¿El que?!  
Malice: Locohal. ¡Locohal! ¡El alcohol del vino! ¡Lo haré arder!  
Alian: ¡Pero..!  
  
(Svartsoul: ejem: DBPII: Diccionario Básico de Palabras Idiotas del Instituto: Locohal - dícese del vino y todo relacionado con él, incluidos su combustibilidad, sus grados, su calidad... La palabra locohal, sin un determinativo anterior, se interpreta por el alcohol del vino y todo relacionado con él. Su invención fue en una clase de naturales, con un trabamiento de lengua profundo de un alumno (vamos, confusión total))  
  
Malice: Alian, vamos, no te entretengas, el efecto de esa maquina está pasando, de aquí nada podré crear un poco de fuego, ¡suficiente para reducir a ese engreído a cenizas!  
Alian: ¡Pues de aquí nada te podré sacar de entre las llamas! ¡De momento JeanPierre le está entreteniendo! ¡Espera!  
Malice: Como quieras. La batalla se sostiene, Sparthard, sin el nunchaku no puede hacer gran cosa contra la pedrada que le está cayendo encima. Poco a poco Alian empieza a ganar velocidad, y Malice concentra todas sus fuerzas en crear una llama, por pequeña que sea, y lo consigue, el vino del suelo se prende, y Alian la saca de las llamas a toda velocidad, una vez fuera pueden ver el fuego ardiendo, alimentado por la ira de Malice, pero Sparthard ha conseguido salir del lugar. Empieza a correr, hasta llegar a un prado próximo a la viña, en el que delante suyo aterriza Black Claw con un par de ruidosos aleteos.  
-Jefe, lo siento. no me lo esperaba, esos críos han hecho arder el vino, y he tenido que huir, enseguida vuelvo y acabo con ellos, no tienen nada que pelar.  
-Yo también habría huido, estas plumas arden muy fácilmente.  
-Jeje, muy buena jefe.  
-Pero. a mi jefe no le gustan los errores.  
-¿Cómo dice? -La policía está en camino, tu nunchaku se ha quemado, ¿verdad? ¡No respondas! Sé la respuesta; mira amigo, me caes muy bien, pero. si te detuviesen lo cantarías todo, no nos iría bien eso en la organización.  
-No pasa nada, yo me voy, no se preocupe, no me cogerán.  
-Mira, me caes bien, pero no me gustan los errores a mí tampoco, creo que es hora de que te jubiles.  
-Jefe, no lo haría, me he asegurado de no me pueda pasar nada, si me ocurriera alguna "desgracia" seria enviado a todos los medios informativos un cristal con información detallada de la organización.  
-De ese cristal en concreto me he encargado yo personalmente, y de la copia que le diste al notario, sepas que ese notario es de nuestra organización, es del sector de Eva, la humana esa de Sesoft.  
-Je. jefe.  
-Mira, esta es mi pistola especial. Saca una pistola dorada, tiene un cargador circular con solo 3 balas, y un silenciador, todo es de oro.  
-Es muy bonita.  
-Si, mira, en cada bala está el nombre de uno de vosotros, las uso para decidir quien ira a hacerme un encargo, hago rodar la rueda. ¡y adiós!  
-Es muy bonita.  
-Si, y, ahora mismo si disparase saldría tu bala, ¿lo sabes?  
-¿A sí? -Adiós, amigo mío. Entre la soledad de la tierra y la soledad del cielo un cuerpo cae, con una herida en la frente producida por una bala con la palabra Sparthard grabada en ella. Mientras, en Les Champs rougeâtres, un erizo y una leoparda miran como se extinguen las llamas.  
Alian: ¿Cómo le explico yo esto a mi madre?  
Malice: Como no suceda un milagro.  
Julie: Según la leyenda cuando se reúnen las 7 emeralds sucede un milagro, os faltan 2.  
Malice: Pero si con vosotros ya somos 6.  
Alian: Tauro es la Space stone.  
Malice: Ouch!  
JenaPierre: Est-ce que ce mauvais homme est parti? (N.d.A.: Lizar: Ejem, esa cosa que ha balbuceado Jeanpierre es francés, un idioma que hablan los franceses y algunos canadienses, (no me toméis muy en serio.) y significa "¿Se ha ido ese hombre malo?")  
Malice: Si, se ha ido, no te preocupes.  
Alian: Julie, si que tas documentada sobre lo de las emeralds.  
Julie: No es tan raro, de echo es culpa de nuestros padres, cuando nací y vieron lo de mis poderes visitaron a muchos expertos, algunos tenían la teoría que era una emerald, otros otras de distintas... luego, cuando nació JeanPierre, pensaron que era algo genético, ya que les parecía poco probable que los 2 fuésemos emeralds, joer, que asco de destino, siempre rechazada, al primer tipo la que me declare pasó de mi porque era "la monstruo", y una vez me pidió un chico para salir, y resultó ser una apuesta que havia echo con sus amigos, no quiero que JeanPierre pase por eso, -Agarra fuertemente a su hermano junto a ella -Nunca lo permitiré.  
Malice: No sufras, ten confianza, ya encontraras a alguien.  
Julie: ¡¿De que sirve confiar?!  
Alian: En algo tienes que confiar, en un destino, en nosotros, por ejemplo.  
Julie: ¿Tu crees? Eres muy inocente, pero, si quieres, podemos intentarlo.  
Alian: Encantado ^_^  
Malice: ¿No tendrás algo para desinfectar los cortes?  
Julie: Entrad en casa, ahora traigo el botiquín. Una vez dentro, sigue la conversación mientras Julie busca el botiquín medico  
Julie: No lo parece, pero he estudiado medicina.  
Alian: ¿Sí? Por cierto, lo de las lamas de llama circulo de almas, las almas tienen tendencia a seguir en compañía de los suyos hasta después de la muerte, por eso las reencarnaciones de un grupo de amigo suelen hacerse amigos, y las emeralds suelen juntarse.  
Julie: Es curioso, ¿cómo llevas el corte en la pierna?  
Alian: Bien, pero, joder, no sé ni como se lo explicare a mi madre.  
Malice: (en Español) No te preocupes, si hace falta le contamos lo de las emeralds, no sufras.  
Alian: ¿Tu crees?  
JeanPierre: #_# ¿Queréis hacer el favor de no hablar en castellano? Yo solo sé francés. (esto, por supuesto, en francés)  
Alian: Perdona. (Miedo, miedo, miedo, miedo, miedo.)  
Julie: Por cierto, JeanPierre.  
El inmolado: Glups.  
Julie: No vuelvas a romper una ventana con una piedrecita para escapar, y menos para hacer algo tan peligroso, o ya sabes que pasara.  
Malice: Anda, déjale, que nos ha salvado la vida.  
Alian: (Bajito) ¿Que será "eso"?  
Julie: ¡Aquí traigo el botiquín! Unos dolorosos y desinfectados minutos después.  
Malice: Creo que nos tendríamos que ir ya.  
JeanPierre: ¿Ya os vais? Jo. ¿no podríais quedaros un rato mas?  
Julie: Déjales, hombre, que se tienen que ir ya a sus casas.  
Alian: Ya nos veremos (Piensa) algún milenio de estos, si por mi fura estarías en el punto mas alegado del universo, ¡eres un peligro! El pequeño conejo se acerca a Alian y le dice casi en un susurro:  
JeanPierre: Perdona si te incomodé antes, supongo que podemos ser amigos.  
Alian: Esta bien ^_^ (Piensa) Tal vez con la distancia Paris-Barna es suficiente. Dejando a los hermanos Bresson los dos héroes parten hasta la capital, donde, por capricho de Malice cogen el tren.  
-¬_¬ Leoparda mimada, ¿porque (censurado) teníamos que coger el tren pudiendo ir en avión?  
-Erizo arruinado, sepas que al contrario que tú (censurado) trasero usa mucho el tren y poco el avión, yo uso mucho el avión y poco el tren.  
-Que morro. (piensa) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado)...  
-¿No oyes un ruido? Como un chirrido.  
-Ahora que lo dices si, me recuerda a los trenes esos antiguos, los de ruedas, si frenaban forzadamente, de golpe, los metales hacían fricción y sonaba así.  
-Pero, Alian, esto no puede pasar, este tren va por repelencia gravitatoria, el tren no toca los raíles.  
-Ya, será que se nos ha quedado algo pegado a los gavitadores, y toca un poco, no pasa nada. Y fuera, una figura llama por teléfono a Black Claw  
Black: ¿Todo listo Nakku?  
Nakku: Todo listo jefe, en cuando lleguen a la curva el tren tendrá un desgraciado "accidente" tal y como ha pedido.  
Black: Magnifico.  
Nakku: ¿De verdad es necesario?  
Black: Creo que el jefe no entiende la gravedad que puede llegar esto si se cumple la profecía, si el no lo hace lo haremos nosotros, gracias por encargarte del aparato, yo no sabría hacerlo.  
Nakku: No se preocupe. creo que enseguida los pasajeros recibirán el aviso de "atarse los cinturones".  
Black: Sí. Y dentro del tren.  
Megafonía: Atención pasajeros, por problemas en el sistema de locomoción nos vemos obligaos a detener la marcha, por favor, abróchense los cinturones, nos disponemos a frenar. La calma del interior del tren se ve chocada por murmullos de pánico, en unos instantes empieza el caos, al llegar en la curva el tren no ha podido aminorar, y se ha salido del rail, ahora esta dando vueltas de campana y cayendo, dentro del parece que se encuentre en el ojo de un huracán, la gente topa con los lados, corre la sangre, Alian esta aferrado firmemente a Malice, recibiendo él casi todos los golpes que pudiera recibir la leoparda.  
Malice: ¡Alian, ¡qué demonios haces?! ¡Suéltame!  
Alian: ¡NO! ¡NUNCA! Tengo que. ¡PARARLO! Y el tren se para, se queda flotando en medio del aire, mientras chorros de una cegadora luz morada salen por las ventanas y demás agujeros que se han producido en el tren, las mayores heridas se curan en un parpadeo, lenta y suavemente se posa en el suelo, mientras la luz se apaga lentamente.  
Nakku: Jefe, eso era.  
Black: Si, el poder que supera a los dioses.  
Nakku: Será nuestro, ¿verdad?  
Black: Sí. Mientras, dentro, una calma infernal lo sucumbe todo, Malice, algo magullada se levanta e encima de Alian al notar que.  
-¡No respira! ¡Alian, despierta mierda! Empieza a apretarle en el pecho, el masaje cardiaco, cuanta hasta 10 y le llena los pulmones de su aire, el boca a boca, un dolor punzante le daña el brazo izquierdo, hasta el punto que se lo parte, pero ella sigue, mientras grita, delante de todos los pasajeros:  
-Idiota, no te pienso dejar morir, no puedes morir, tenemos mucho que hacer, no puedes ser tan egoísta como para morir y dejas que acabe el linaje contigo ¡Despierta maldita sea! ¡DESPIERTA! Mientras las luces y la sirena de las ambulancias se acercan, Malice sigue golpeando el pecho de Alian, intentando que vuelva a la vida. **************************************************************************** ********************************************** Fin, del capitulo. Al fin, después de 10 páginas y creo que mas de 3 semanas el cap sale oficialmente a la luz, pero el fic no acaba aquí, Yo, Lizarman, os lo aseguro, almenos llegará al 10, si después me da pereza seguirlo, pues mala suerte.  
  
(Svartsoul: Jeje, yo conozco el final, y no os diré de que se trata XD. Si os ha gustado el cacho que he hecho decírselo a Lizar, pa' que me entere. Ah... ojalá se publique...)  
  
Lizar: Pos claro que se publicara, si no peta Fanfiction.net. 


	10. Un futuro incierto 10

Un futuro incierto

Regreso a la realidad

            -¡Creo que se está despertando!- Dice una voz.

            -¡Mi niño! ¡Oh! ¡Muacs muacs muacs! –Responde otra, llenando la cara de Alian de besos.

            -¡¿Pero que?! ¡¿Abuela?! ¡KIAAAA! ¡El brazo!- Chilla de dolor el despavorido Alian.

            -Huy, perdona cielito mío.

Alian se intenta situar, Esta tumbado en una cama extraña, en una habitación extraña, y su abuela le esta dando un ataque de besos…

            -¿Qué ha pasado?

            -Cielo, tuviste un accidente, te caíste por un barranco, llevas un par de semanas inconsciente…

            -Si lo recuerdo, pero…

            -Vaya, hijo, mira que eres patoso…

            Alian: ¿Qui… PAPA!

            Hombre: El fantasma de la opera si te parece…

            Alian: Como es posible, si tu…

Se calla un momento.

            Hombre: Mi jefe, dijo: "Carner, tomate unos días de descanso y ve a ver a tu hijo al hospital, cuando despierte vuelve, ¿te parece?". Ya ves, me has conseguido un par de días de vacaciones.

            Alian: Si, ya me acuerdo, es que aun estaba medio dormido, y…

            Mujer: Carner, no digas tonterías, si la única forma de tener vacaciones fuera esta te juro que te querría ver trabajando todo el día.

            Alian: Mama, anda, no seas así.

            Carner: Claro Marta, solo bromeaba, ya sabes que no me gusta que le pase nada a Alian.

Alian mira a su alrededor y empieza a situarse y a dejar atrás el extraño sueño que ha tenido, esta en su tiempo real, el 2004, el no es una emerald, su padre está vivo, el no sabe francés (ni ganas), todo es normal…

            Abuela: Doctor Sparthard, ¿cuando podría darle el alta a mi nieto? – pregunta la eriza de púas rosadas.

            Doctor: Pues… creo que si empiezo a rellenar los papeles ahora su hijo se podría ir a casa en 1 hora - Dice la hiena con bata blanca – pero que repose ese brazo roto.

Un cuarto de hora mas tarde ya están en la calle, justo delante de un paso de cebra, esperando que el semáforo se ponga en verde.

Cuando Sonic el erizo pasa por delante de ellos a toda velocidad.

Carner: Parece mentida, como corre ese tipo.

Marta: Si, últimamente se le ve mucho por aquí, ¿que estará pasando?

Carner: Vete tu a saber, mira, ya está en verde.

Alian no se mueve, está quieto, como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

            Marta: Hijo, ¿estás bien?

Alian sacude la cabeza y vuelve a la realidad.

            Alian: Si, ¿donde habéis aparcado?

            Carner: En la reservada para ambulancias, por si tenia que llegar algún paciente de emergencia.

Marta le da una colleja a su marido.

            Marta: Has aparcado en un sitio normal y corriente al final de la calle, no digas tonterías, eres peor que tu padre.

            Carner: ¡Soy súper-chistes-malos the hedgehog! ¡JUA JUA JUA!

            Alian: Papa…

Después de llegar a su casa normal en un coche normal, que está aparcado en el sótano de un bloque de pisos normal, en el 11º piso, 1ª puerta, Alian enciende una tele normal con un mando a distancia (normal).

            Carner: Hijo, no te canses, la programación de la tele no ha mejorado en estas 2 ultimas semanas…

            Alian: Si, ya lo veo.

            Marta: Hijo, ¿te ves con fuerzas para ir mañana al instituto?

            Alian: Si claro. ^_^

Esa noche, mientras Alian intentaba conciliar el sueño después de 2 semanas de estar durmiendo…

            -Casi no me creo lo que me ha pasado, digo soñado, era tan… curioso, casi parecía real… _emeralds... JA! ¿Cómo íbamos a estar Malice y yo luchando contra el doctor Sparthard? _¿_Además,_ cómo quieren que duerma si no tengo sueño, me he pasado mas de 336 horas seguidas durmiendo, bah, podré la tele, a ver que hacen a las… - Mira el reloj de la mesita – 2 de la madrugada.

Enciende la TV de 15" de su cuarto, quita el volumen y pone los subtítulos para sordos del teletexto, es un documental acerca de las emeralds…

(N.D.A.: Lizarman: Es el canal 888 del tvctext, lo uso para ver programas en versión original subtitulada (con el dual) jua jua jua)

            Presentadora TV: Hemos visto en muchas ocasiones a Sonic the Hedgehog utilizar las chaos emeralds, aunque se desconoce prácticamente su funcionamiento, origen y el objetivo de su existencia; ¿Quien las creó? ¿Por qué? ¿Para quién? ¿Con que fin? ¿Qué son en realidad?

            -Eres tu, Alian Rindemain, eres el heredero de Sonic, al igual que tu padre y que yo, no te puedes esconder en un sueño, no es justo, no es justo para los que están fuera, vuelve al lugar al que perteneces, Alian Rindemain, recuerda tu cometido, ¿acaso has encontrado ya a todas las emeralds? ¿Acaso has vencido a la sombra que se cierne sobre el mundo real? ¿Acaso has completado tu destino, tal y como dice la profecía? ¡RESPONDE!

Malice: Alian, ¿no es fantástico? Hemos encontrado a la mitad de las emeralds; ¿Alian? ¿Te encuentras bien? Si te marea ir en tren tenias que haberlo dicho.

Alian: ¿Tren? ¿Donde estoy? ¿Qué… Qué es esto?

            Malice: El tren con ruta Paris-Barna, ¿Qué va a ser?

            Alian: No, yo estaba en cama, mirando un documental, y…

            Malice: No digas tonterías, vamos, no te hagas el tonto, sabes muy bien que tienes que ir al instituto para recuperar estas 2 semanas que has estado ingresado, vamos despierta…

            Alian: ¿Qué?

            Marta: Hijo, vamos, estabas soñando, levantarte y desayuna.

            Alian: ¿Uh? A si, perdona…

            Marta: Sabes muy bien que no me gusta que te quedes hasta las tantas mirando la TV...

            Alian: Perdona es que no podía conciliar el sueño.

Un poco después, cuando sale por la puerta paralelamente a su vecino Met.

            Met: Anda, ¡si está aquí el bello durmiente! Vaya, tuviste que hacerte mucho daño, tienes el cuerpo lleno de moratones.

            Alian: Un chiste tan malo como ese más, y puedes sufrir un accidente…

            Met: Perdona, ¿ya podrás escribir con el brazo así?

            Alian: Espero que no. –Responde mientras llama al ascensor con la mano izquierda, la que tiene bien – ¿Hay algún examen?

            Met: El del profesor Plácidus, para variar, me saca de quicio ese cuervo negro y sus matemáticas.

            Alian: ¿De donde viene que le llamen Black Claw? Nunca lo he entendido.

            Met: Dicen que tubo un accidente y uno de los pies se le gangrenó, se lo amputaron y le pusieron una prótesis de esas, la 1ª que tuvo era de color negro, y como que tenia forma de garra de pájaro, pues eso.

            Alian: ¿Si? ¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

            Met: Una de bachillerato, Julia, nuestra vecina.

            Alian: ¿Si? –Dice entrando en el ascensor- Esta buena por ser una coneja, ¿verdad?

            Met, Si, pero siempre tiene a su hermano JuanPedro pegado a ella, es un poco pesado, ¿no crees?

            Alian: Si, ya hemos llegado abajo, vamos.

Cogen el trayecto de siempre, algunos compañeros suyos le preguntan a Alian por su brazo y los días de ausencia.

_(N.D.A. Svartsoul: algunas partes de este fic las escribo yo, aunque todo esté en letra normal; es culpa de la pagina en que está colgada)_

_Alian: Met, yo... em... ¿has tenido la sensación de que un sueño te pareciese muy real?_

_            Met: Yo? Si, algunas veces, pero siempre se cuando es un sueño y cuando no._

_            Alian: ...... bueno... es que... he tenido una especie de.... "Dejaví"_

_            Met: ¿De veras? Dicen que eso lo piensan los que son paranoicos..._

_            Alian: ¿¬¬ me estás llamado paranoico?_

_            Met: No! Solo que.... no pienses en bobadas, no es real_

Malice, la novia de Met, una leoparda, se sube a caballo de su "amorcito".

Malice: Met, hola cielo, ¿Cómo estás? ¡Ah, hola Alian! ^^

            Alian: Hola Mal- Dice con una mirada entre sarcástica y de "que petarda"-  toy bien, solo me duele el brazo un poco.

            Malice: ¡Que bien! si le pasase algo a mi 2º erizo favorito… ^^

Llegan a un cruce muy transitado, un policía está controlando el tráfico, el ritual que se describirá a continuación se ha repetido desde hace 8 años:

El agente para el trafico.

            Met y Alian: Gracias "T".

            Tauro: De nada. – Dice levantándose la gorra.

Ya dentro del aula, y un poco fastidiado de aguantar el melodrama de cada día que Met y Malice hacen cuando tienen que separarse para ir a clases distintas entra el profesor Plácidus, arreglándose las plumas de la cabeza con un ala y con la otra deja un montón de hojas fotocopiadas encima de su mesa.

            Plácidus: Hola a todos, hoy tenemos un examen del tema 7, que hemos estado tratando estas 2 ultimas semanas, vaya, veo que Alian ha vuelto justo para hacer el examen, perfecto. Coged uno y pasadlo.

            Alian: Pero profe, si no he podido estudiar nada.

            Plácidus: Si, seguro, yo voy y me lo creo, espabila amiguito.

            Alian: Es cierto, además, tengo el brazo entero envenado, ¿como quieres que escriba?

            Plácidus: Tienes dos brazos, ¿no? El examen es de ciencias exactas, no de caligrafía.

            Alian: He estado inconsciente 2 semanas, ¿como quieres que haya estudiado?

            Plácidus: Está bien, vete al patio de mientras, ya recuperaras este examen, el resto lo mismo, si no lo pensáis hacer, al patio, y cuando acabéis lo mismo.

            Alumnos: ¡Si!

Alian pasa un rato en el patio muerto de aburrimiento, hasta que otro de sus compañeros de clase sale al patio.

            Alian: Hola Dámicus, ¿ya has acabado?

            Dámicus: Si, ¿como estás? ¿Te duele el brazo?

            Alian: Un poco…

            -Que pena, ¿como te sientes al no tener el peso del mundo encima de ti?

            Alian: ¿Uh? ¿Quien ha dicho eso?

            JeanPierre: Bue, ahora que estamos mas tranquilos, háblame de las emeralds de tu ciudad, ¿Cuantas hay? ¿Como son? Quiero conocerlas a todas. ^^

Alian mira confundido a su alrededor, está tumbado a la sombra de una parra, con JeanPierre a su lado, ¡NO! ¡JuanPedro!

            Alian: ¿Que está pasando aquí?

            JeanPierre: ¿Que quieres que pase? Me estabas contando lo que has vivido como emerald, ¿recuerdas?

            Alian: No es cierto, esto no es cierto, yo no vivo en el futuro, yo no soy una emerald, mi padre no está muerto, ¡ESTO NO ES CIERTO!

            -Que morro tienes, refugiándote en una mentira para huir de una verdad, del miedo, Alian Rindemain, despierta, hazlo por los que te quieren, por una vez, deja el egoísmo aparte, hazlo por los que sufren por ti, sal de este estúpido sueño echo de falsos recuerdos y vuelve a la realidad.

            Alian: Esa voz…

            Dámicus: ¿Que, que te parece?

            Alian: ¿Uh?

            Dámicus: ¿Te encuentras bien?

Alian mira a su alrededor, todo es normal otra vez, nada de parras modificadas genéticamente para que den uvas todo el año.

Pasan un par de días, los extraños flashes del sueño que tuvo mientras estaba inconsciente se le repiten, volvió a vivir el momento en el que llegaban a casa de los hermanos Bresson, volvió a sujetar a Malice en el avión, volvió a conocer a Tauro, volvió a acompañar a Malice al interrogatorio, volvió a ver la noticia de la muerte del padre de Malice, el ultimo flash que tuvo fue de cuando construían el radar de las emeralds, antes la muerte del padre de ella…

            Alian: Creo que me voy a volver loco, es desesperante, pero necesitaba contárselo a alguien, lo entiendes, ¿no Anjoc?

            Anjoc: Claro, la verdad es que es un sueño bastante extraño, pero soy profesor de historia, no psicólogo.

            Alian: Pero también eres mi tutor personal, ¿verdad?

El búho con el que está hablando Alian durante el recreo se rasca la cabeza, algo preocupado.

            Anjoc: Mira, yo eh…

            Alian: ¿Se encuentra bien?

            Anjoc: Si, claro, mira, mejor que lo hables con el profesor José, enseña literatura a los de bachillerato, pero está licenciado en psicología también.

            Alian: De acuerdo, mañana iré, que ya casi son y media.

            Anjoc: Si, voy a buscar el material para la clase, te espero allí.

El siguiente día, durante la aburridísima clase de matemáticas de las 10, Alian no tiene nada mejor que hacer que hablar con Met.

            Alian: Met, oye, ¿tu sabes esa sensación que se tiene a veces, cuando va a pasar algo grande?

            Met: Si, ¿que has visto los resultados de los exámenes o que?

            Alian: No, no es eso, pero, me siento como si tuviese que llevar algo que cada vez pesa más y estuviese a punto de poder soltarlo, ¿me entiendes?

            Met: Si, hace días que no vas al baño y ayer cenaste mucha fibra, es eso, ¿verdad?

            Alian: ¬¬ Grrr… No, ¿Quieres parar de hacer chistes?

            Met: Perdona, es por lo que te dijo tu tutor, ¿no? Os oí, espero que te vaya bien con el profe ese, según me contó Julia es un buen tipo, aunque algo "raro".

            Alian: Si que sabes cosas de Julia...

            Met: Es que a veces me ha hecho de canguro…

Alian: Vaya vaya…

Plácidus: Los dos de allí al fondo, ¿queréis hacer el favor de callar?

Alian y Met: _ Si profesor.

Una hora más tarde, Alian se encontraba buscando el departamento de lengua y literatura (también conocido como departamento de cura del insomnio)

Alian pone la mano en el pomo y lo gira y entra, al templo subterráneo de las emeralds, donde conoció a su antepasado, Joshua, el hijo mayor de Sonic, donde supo la verdad sobre el; da un paso al frente y… entra en el despacho del profesor José.

Es un despacho pequeño, obviamente no es solo de ese profesor, en el trozo del profesor Josué hay muchos retratos, recortes de periódico y demás artículos dedicados a las chaos emeralds. Sentado en la mesa se encuentra la figura de un erizo azul observando una joya del tamaño de un puño, con forma de diamante, de color morado, el profesor José.

            José: Alian Rindemain, ¿cierto?

            Alian: Si, ¿Eso es una chaos emerald?

            José: Si, la leyenda dice que cuando están reunidas las 7 te conceden cualquier deseo, aunque creo que ya conoces esa leyenda.

            Alian: Demasiado bien. Esto… ¿el profesor Anjoc le ha dicho porque he venido aquí?

            José: Si, pero no estamos aquí para hablar de mi, cuéntame con mas detalle ese sueño que tuviste.

            Alian: Bien, en ese sueño yo vivía en el futuro, muy en el futuro, las emeralds habían sido destruidas y sus poderes transformados en almas y reencarnados en personas, yo era una de esas, la chaos emeralds morada, y también era descendiente directo de Sonic el erizo, y había una leyenda que decía que cuando eso pasaba, cuando un descendiente de Sonic era una emerald se tenían que reunir todas las emeralds para detener el Apocalipsis o algo así, en el sueño llegue a encontrar 6 emeralds y la space stone, pero en el sueño tuve un accidente en tren y luego me desperté aquí, desde entonces tengo flashes de ese sueño, pero suceden al revés, en el primero estaba en el tren en el que tuve el accidente, y se han ido sucediendo en orden inverso, hasta casi en el principio del sueño, en el cual yo me caía por un barranco, como me ha pasado en realidad.

            José: Entiendo, es extraño, pero hablas del sueño como algo que realmente ha pasado.

            Alian: ¿Puedo serle sincero?

            José: Si, y no me trates de usted, me dan escalofríos.

            Alian: De acuerdo, la verdad, es que tanto los recuerdos del mundo de los flashes como los de este… me parecen igual de reales.

            José: Pues uno de los dos mundos no puede ser cierto, ¿tu lo sabes?

            Alian: ¡Claro! Pero…

            José: ¿Pero? Acaba esa frase, por favor.

            Alian: …los flashes encajarían dentro de ese mundo, pero no recuerdo que los hubiese soñado, y aquí me cuesta recordar cosas, como de que forma he llegado a un lugar… y esas cosas, es como…

            José: …recordar un sueño. ¿Puedo serte franco?

            Alian: Claro.

            José: En realidad no me llamo José, mi nombre es, tal y como recuerdas, Joshua, tu antepasado y consejero mandado por lo de arriba.

            Alian: No me hagas bromas con lo del sueño, anda… no te he hablado de Joshua.

            Joshua: Claro que no, mi joven amigo, veras, creo que ambos lados, son sueños, este y los flashes.

            Alian: ¿Qué estas dici…

            Joshua ¡Déjame terminar! Tu mente ha aprovechado la oportunidad y ha creado un mundo donde tu no tienes las responsabilidades y las penas que tenias en el de verdad, uno donde no eres una emerald y en el que tu padre está vivo.

Pero otra parte de ti quiere volver, y en las ocasiones que emerge tienes flashes de la vida a la que tu egoísmo está renunciando.

Alian: No, no es cierto…

Joshua: No podrás madurar aquí, ya que este mundo se regirá por lo que has aprendido estos 14 años, por ejemplo no aprenderás ingles, nadie lo hará, ya que en el mundo real es una lengua muerta.

Alian: No es cierto, mi padre hizo una gracia en ingles.

Joshua: The hedgehog, ¿no? Eso es todo lo que dijo en esa lengua muerta, anda, esas son las palabras mas conocidas del ingles por los no-estudiosos, en este mundo tu mente buscará excusas para que no tengas que usar el inglés, ¿o acaso me puedes decir algo en esa lengua? En el mundo real podrías, podrías acceder a los conocimientos de Sonic, mi padre, pero aquí has renunciado a ese poder, como otros, cierto ¿Alian?

Alian: ¿Y que?

            Joshua: He usado los limitados recursos que me dieron al nombrarme tu guardián para hacer emerger esa parte de ti, ahora la haré emerger por ultima vez, te encontrarás en esa clase de historia en la cual el profesor Anjoc contó la historia de la destrucción de las 7 Chaos emeralds y del linaje de Sonic, ahí se te dará la oportunidad de renunciar a uno de los dos lados.

Y así sucede, Alian se encuentra repentinamente en la clase, con un Met preguntándole la respuesta de la pregunta 28.

            Alian: No es cierto, no quiero esta vida, ¡quiero volver con mi padre!

            Met: Alian, ¿de que estás hablando?

Pero no puede seguir, Met se rompe, como un espejo, a pedazos, que caen al suelo, lo mismo pasa con sus compañeros de clase, los muebles, las paredes, el suelo y el cielo, todo se rompe con un gran estrépito de cristales rotos.

Alian abre los ojos.

            Joshua: Has roto el reflejo de tu vida real, felicidades, el colmo del egoísmo, disfruta este sueño, yo estaré aquí si me necesitas.

Esa misma noche, en el piso donde vive Alian junto a sus padres, en la hora de la cena.

            Carner: Y le digo a mi jefe: señor, estos documentos me irán muy bien, se ha acabado el rollo de papel en el baño XD

            Mata: No se como te lo haces para que no te despidan…

            Carner: Supongo que le caigo bien al jefe.

Alian se levanta de la silla y sale de la casa a las escaleras del bloque, las sube hasta llegar a la puerta que da a la terraza del bloque, aunque duda un momento, abre y la cruza, se acerca hasta el borde, y mira abajo, 15 pisos de altura, unos 37 metros.

Alian: ¡MALDITO SEAS PAPÁ! ¡¿COMO PUDISTE MORIR?! ¡¿COMO PUDISTE CREER QUE PODRÍAMOS ESTAR SIN TI?!

Alian mira abajo, no hay nada que evitase que cayese.

            Alian: Adiós estúpido mundo de mi mente, ahora que he renunciado a la verdad, me he dado cuenta que allí era feliz, no puedo quedarme aquí mientras se que los que quiero sufren por mi, adiós.

Mientras cae ve como todo se rompe, como un espejo, como el reflejo de la vida en la que el habría sido feliz.

            -Escucha erizo morado de pacotilla, ningún protegido mío ha hecho una idiotez como esta, y tu no serás el primero.

            Algo le está sujetando por la muñeca, mientras la oscuridad de un mundo que ha desaparecido le envuelve.

            -¿Donde estoy? ¿Por qué está tan oscuro?

            -Alian, ahora ya has aceptado la verdad, eres una emerald, ilumina el camino, encuentra la luz.

Una tímida luz nace del pecho de Alian, iluminándolo a el y a la figura semitransparente de su antepasado.

            -Que, ¿Listo para volver a la realidad?

            -Pero, ¿como sabré que es la verdad?

            -Alian, mira, la luz de tu corazón te está guiando, en ese lugar tenias sueños y esperanzas, ¿no? No se sueña en los sueños, sigue a tu corazón, y recuerda: Todo sueño que merezca ser soñado, es un sueño por el que luchar.

            -¿Quien lo dijo?

            -Profesor Charles Xavier, Patrulla-X #159

            -Joshua, no me digas que eres un fanático de los cómics.

            -Pues si, anda, ve, todos te están esperando.

Alian se empieza a sentir mas pesado, dejando la oscuridad oye una voz, infantil y con acento francés que dice:

-¡Creo que se está despertando!

            -¡Mi niño! ¡Oh! ¡Muacs muacs muacs! –Responde otra, llenando la cara de Alian de besos.

            -¡¿Pero que?! ¡¿Abuela?! ¡KIAAAA! ¡El brazo!- Chilla de dolor el despavorido Alian.

**************************************************************************************************************************

Fin, de este capitulo.

Arf, un capitulo raro, ¿verdad? Si queréis aclaraciones aquí está mi e-mail y dirección de Messenger: Lizarman@hotmail.com o la dirección de Svart: quetzacoal15@hotmail.com


	11. Un futuro incierto 11

Un futuro incierto Entre sueños  
  
Pequeña dedicatoria: Mientras hacíamos este cha fueron los cumples de Tete-Chi y Carmen Segado, poz pa' vosotras este cha dedicado. También para las mas de 200 victimas (corrección 190 y tantas, oficiales, digo) del 11 de marzo, Requiescat in pace.  
  
-¡Creo que se está despertando! Dice una voz infantil con acento francés.  
-¡Mi niño!-Dice otra- ¡Que suerte que estés bien!  
-¡KIAAA! ¡Abuela! ¡El brazo!  
-Alian, dios mío.-Esta es Marta, su madre- mi niño... bobo... - Se abraza fuertemente a él- No me des esos sustos...  
Alian: Tranquila mamá, ya estoy aquí, no sufras.  
Marta: Hijo mío...  
Alian: Mamá... estás sentada sobre mi pierna, y me estas doblando el brazo...  
Marta: Perdona. ^_^U  
-Ahhh ! J'adore les hôpitaux –Traducción: "adoro los hospitales"  
-Julie, tu es fou. Je n'aime pas les hôpitaux, je déteste les hôpitaux. – Traducción: "Julie, estás loca, no me gustan los hospitales, detesto los hospitales" (N.D.A. Lizar: Svartsoul estudia francés, yo japonés, y tenemos esta manía, esperad a que aparezca algún japonés en el fic y sufriréis) (N.D.A. Svart: Tranquilos, aparecerá....ups, no puedo decir nada al respecto)  
Alian: Vaya, son estos, y yo que creía que tenia un medico gabacho v,v  
Abuelo: Ten hijo, espero que te mejores, disfrútalo- El padre del padre de Alian le da una caja roja.  
Abuela: Que no es su cumpleaños, viejo loco.  
Abuelo: Ya está la vieja chocha chocheando...  
Abuela: ¬¬ Calla viejo verde. (N.D.A. Lizar: El abuelo de Alian, Santago, es de color verde)  
Santago: ¿Tu vas de reportera de la prensa del corazón o que? (N.D.A. Lizar: La abuela de Alian, Naria, es de color rosa) De repente entra el doctor y dice:  
-Vamos, vamos, el chico tiene que descansar. Pensamiento de Alian -¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias! Fin del pensamiento Salen todos con la excepción de Alian (obviamente) y el medico.  
Doctor: Hola ericito, soy Aitor, y te trataré durante estos días. Para tu información tienes la pierna derecha y el brazo izquierdo rotos. Ah, si un par de costillas también.  
Alian: Y sueño...  
Aitor: Es la morfina del suero, para el dolor- Dice mientras se va el gato gris atigrado. 01:37 AM En las afueras de alguna ciudad, una figura se mueve sigilosa por las calles de un barrio industrial, es un lagarto, y parece tener un destino muy exacto. Se detiene delante de la puerta de una de las fabricas, cierra los ojos, concentrándose, y lentamente se desvanece, entonces, la cerradura de la puerta se desconecta y esa se abre lentamente, el lagarto reaparece donde estaba, con aspecto cansado. En la fábrica construyen autómatas, robots, en este caso de aspecto bélico, parecen hombres muy musculosos de color azul, su cara es como la de un Sonic, con ojos amarillos que brillan artificialmente, con esa especie de panal de pequeñas bombillas. A pesar de la oscuridad se dirige directamente a los paneles de control y detiene la maquinaria, con paso cansado se acerca a las maquinas y mira al ultimo robot que ha salido de la cinta transportadora, cuando una puerta se abre y de ella sale un erizo de color oscuro acompañado de unos cuantos robots, ya activos.  
-Uldreq Metallium, agente antiterrorismo del gobierno federal de la tierra, ¿cierto?  
-Veo que has hecho tus deberes...  
-¿Pretendes detener nuestra labor?  
-¿Labor? ¡No me hagas reír! Yo lo llamaría ambición. Uldreq se dispone a desvanecerse como antes cuando...  
-¡Autómatas! ¡Fuego! Una lluvia de balas traspasa la carne del lagarto, manchado al robot que está detrás suyo. El erizo oscuro se acerca al cuerpo caído, saca un revolver bastante grande y apunta:  
-Que hermosa es la sangre de los traidores. Y dispara. Tan rápido como vino se va, dejando la sala a oscuras con la única luz de dos artificiales ojos amarillos, manchados de sangre. 7:36 AM Hospital general de Barna.  
Malice: Venga, dormilón, despierta...  
Alian: ¿Qué? Ah, eres tu...  
Malice: ¿Qué tal?  
Alian: Bien, dentro de lo que cabe... ¿Y tu?  
Malice: Solo me he roto un brazo, no tiene importancia.  
Alian: ^_^ Que bien.  
Malice: ¬_¬ ¿Bien?  
Alian: _ ¡Que no fuese a mas quiero decir!  
Malice: Ah, bueno... ¿has abierto el regalo de tu abuelo?  
Alian: Si, es un libro, muy típico de él.  
Malice: Bueno, yo te tengo que dar algo.  
Alian: ¿Si? ¿Que es?  
Malice: Bueno, primero que los otros pasajeros del tren te dan las  
gracias y que prometen no contar tu secreto, en la carta te llamaron  
Sr. Emerald XD  
Alian: XD Esta si que no me lo esperaba, Sr. Emerald...  
Malice: Y esto. – Dice poniendo un paquete de medio metro de alto y  
poco menos de ancho sobre su regazo. (El de Alian)  
Alian: Te debe haber costado una fortuna...  
Malice: No creas, además, ¿Qué es para mi un pastón? ¡Estoy forrada!  
Lo más difícil de conseguir ha sido el permiso, pero he movido algunos  
hilos...  
Alian: ¿Permiso? Si es algún tipo de vehículo no quiero saber nada. ¬¬  
  
Malice: _ ¡De conducir no, so bobo! ¡De cría!  
Alian: ¿De cría? No será... A marchas forzadas abre el paquete tan rápido como puede con solo la mano derecha, al abrirlo...  
Alian: ¡Un huevo chao!  
Malice: Met me dijo que te hacia mucha ilusión, pero que nunca te  
compraste uno porque al no tener permiso tendrías que dejarlo en un  
jardín chao.  
Alian: Si, es cierto, muchas gracias Malice...  
Malice: El permiso habilita tu piso, y como que están conectados el de  
Met, a almacenar un máximo de 3 chao, contando este, mi piso ya lo  
estaba, pero nunca me he comprado uno...  
Alian: Te has tomado muchas molestias...  
Malice: Lo puedes tener aquí de mientras, según el vendedor tardará un  
par de días en abrirse.  
Alian: Lo cuidaré mucho. ^_^  
Malice: ¿Cómo lo llamarás?  
Alian: ¿El nombre? Ni idea...  
Malice: Bueno, ya pensarás en algo.  
Alian: Sí...  
Malice: Ya...  
Alian: ... Malice se acerca un poco a Alian, y, sin que ese tenga tiempo de reaccionar, hace que sus labios se junten.  
Alian: Malice... -Dice él cuando ella se separa tiernamente.- ¿Qu... Porque has hecho eso? *Plaf*  
Malice: ¡Y ni si te ocurra repetirlo! Alian coge impulso y se agarra al cuello de Malice, antes que ella se dé cuenta él está besándola, pero la gravedad hace de las suyas y la poca fuerza del único brazo bueno de Alian no es suficiente para sujetarse. Después que Malice le ayude a subir otra vez a la cama ella se queda un rato mirándole.  
Alian: ¿Cuándo?  
Malice: ¿Cuándo que?  
Alian: Te diste cuenta de esto.  
Malice: Creo... que cuando me agarraste en el tren, y recibiste los golpes por mí...  
Alian: Yo... cuando me subiste a caballito cuando peleamos con ese tipo... ¿cómo se llamaba?  
Malice: Sparthard, lo encontraron muerto a unos 100 metros de casa de Julie, tenia un disparo en la frente.  
Alian: ¿Black Claw?  
Malice: Seguramente, la bala tenia escrito Sparthard.  
Alian: Como hemos cambiado de tema rápidamente.  
Malice: Sí...  
Alian: ¿Cómo lo llevas?  
Malice: ¿El que?  
Alian: ¿¡Que va a ser!? ¡Lo de tu padre!  
Malice: Ah... Eso... Alian por un instante no sabe que decir. Alian recordaba lo del avión...  
Malice: La verdad es que estos días he estado tan preocupada por ti que ni havia pensado en ello. ^^U  
Alian: Me alegro. Malice: ¿Como? Alian: Es bueno... poder quitarte algo de la cabeza... sin olvidar. Malice: ^^ Vaya... ahora resulta que cuando te quedas inconsciente te vuelves muy profundo. Alian: He aprendido... a mirar dentro de mi corazón... y a no ser egoísta... y estás aplastando el tubo del suero... Malice: Perdona. - Dice apartándose un poco. Pensamientos de Malice ¿que habrá recordado alguna peli de psicología mientras estaba inconsciente o qué? Fin del pensamiento Alian: Bueno, pues... ¿qué deberíamos hacer ahora? Malice: Pues no tengo ni idea. -¡HOLA A TODOS! Alian y Malice: ¡KIA! ¡JeanPierre! JeanPierre: ¿Que hacías? Al y Ma: Eh... Pues... ¿hasta donde has visto? JeanPierre: Alian ha dicho "bueno, pues... ¿que deberíamos hacer ahora?" Al y Ma: v,v Fiu... Malice: Vamos pequeñajo, que Alian necesita descansar. JeanPierre: ¿Mas? Pero si se ha pasado 2 días durmiendo... Malice: ¿Dos días? Se me hicieron eternos. JeanPierre: Mas raro aún, te quedaste dormida muchas veces, me quedé yo a cuidar de Alian. Alian: ¬¬ ¿Tu... cuidando de mi? JeanPierre: =) Si... Alian: ¬¬ No me gusta esa cara. Malice: No el hagas caso- dice dándole un coscorrón al conejito. JeanPierre: ¡Auch! ¡Mala! ¡Se lo diré a Julie! Malice: ¬¬ Si, si, ve anda... Tranquilo Alian, Jean hace mucha broma pero no es de los k se aprovecharían de alguien inconsciente... además, tiene 9 años, tampoco tiene tanta prisa... Alian: ya... si estos críos de hoy en día no fuesen tan precoces... (N.D.A. Lizar: Gracias por la frase Tete)  
JeanPierre: Bueno, por cierto, no os preocupéis, si no queréis no digo nada de vuestro rollito.  
Malice: ¬¬ no decías que solo habías oído a partir de "bueno, pues... ¿que deberíamos hacer ahora?"  
JeanPierre: Oído, pero visto mucho mas. ^^  
Alian: ¡¿Te crees que somos tontos?! ¡Si has visto eso tienes que haber oído mucho más!  
JeanPierre: _ Uish, no coló.  
Alian y Malice: ¬¬ Pues claro que no...  
Malice: Vamos Jean, ahora Alian tiene que descansar, ¿quieres que te compre un helado?  
JeanPierre: ¡Wiii! ¡Si! ¡De uva!  
Alian: ·_·U ¿No aburres tanta uva y tanto vino?... ¡Si vives en una viña!  
JeanPierre: ^^ Que va. –Dijo el tan contento- Que duermas bien ^^  
Alian: Jeje... Sí... ^_^U Malice sale casi empujando a Jean, con una mano en su espalda, al salir se encuentra a Met apoyado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados.  
Malice: Hola... ¿Qué hacías?  
Met: No nada... iba a entrar cuando Jean se me ha cruzado y...  
JeanPierre: ¿Y mi helado? –Interrumpe ese- Tengo hambre.  
Malice: Está bien... Met, luego hablamos.  
Met: Como quieras... En los sueños el tiempo puede ser diferente al mundo real, en ellos, si quieres, puedes dedicarte a aprender muchas cosas... (N.D.A. Lizar: Sobretodo en un fic de tres al cuarto como este) (N.D.A. Svart: de tres al cuarto?.... hombre, por extensión no sea (12 caps y estamos planificando el veinti.. Otra vez he metido la pata.))  
Joshua: Felicidades tátara tátara... nietecito... has aprendido mucho en muy poco... el Spin atack, el Spin Dash, el Homing Atack... supongo que solo te falta ese.  
Alian: ¿El cual?  
Joshua: Una vez te ayudé a realizarlo... pero no puedo estar siempre a tu lado (sobretodo cuando hay un Sex-Shop cerca)  
Alian: Hmm... ¿El Chaos Control?  
Joshua: Exacto. Alian: Mola, la técnica definitiva de Sonic, la que usó para detener la colisión de la Colonia espacial ARK, la que aprendió de su mayor enemigo, Shadow, la que...  
Joshua: ¡Que siii! ¡Para ya!  
Alian: Perdón, ya sabes que me encanta la historia, y me emociono...  
Joshua: pues un poco de relax, hombre, que no es para tanto... veras la técnica del chaos control se basa en la reorganización de la energía crítica sobrante asignada a las leyes de la relatividad, la cual, concentrada en un punto concreto puede...  
Alian: ¿Espera, la energía que de que?  
Joshua: Perdona, es que le pedí a tío Tails que me ayudase a prepararme la clase y me ha hecho aprenderme este discurso de memoria...  
Alian: v,v Pues no me entero de nada...  
Joshua: No me extraña... ya le cantaré las 40...  
Alian: Sonic... Tails... quiero conocerlos... wiii, ¡¡¡es el sueño de todo historiador!!!  
Joshua: ¬¬U Si, si... ¿Qué sabes de las chaos emeralds? De su funcionamiento...  
Alian: Las emeralds... esto... eh...  
Joshua: Na de na, ¿verdad?  
Alian: Eh... Exacto. v,v  
Joshua: Vaya... será mejor que empecemos desde el principio – Dijo el tranquilamente – Las chaos emeralds son la excepción...  
Alian: ¿La excepción de que?  
Joshua: Si no interrumpieses podría explicarte las cosas, estaba a punto de decirlo.  
Alian: Perdón (N.D.A. Lizar: Hace como mi co-autor, no espera a que lo explique, pregunta inmediatamente ¬¬) (N.D.A. Svart: Oye, oye, que me podría pasar aquí la hora criticando tus payasadas en clase... Uich! Perdonen.. sigan leyendo de fondote vas a enterar... te... esp...)  
Joshua: Ejem... son la excepción de las leyes del caos, las leyes de la física, las que determinan como funciona absolutamente todo. Las chaos emeralds, al igual que las stones y en parte la master, están formadas por un tipo de energía que es, por decirlo de alguna forma, la tinta en la que están escritas las leyes, actualmente una parte de esa energía se encuentra en tu alma, Alian, cuando una emerald se pone en funcionamiento rescribe, por decirlo de alguna forma, las leyes de la física, para que pueda ocurrir lo que ellas quieren, pero también hay un cierto riesgo, porque al rescribirlo, aunque solo es temporal, quedan incorrecciones, incongruencias mejor dicho, durante el tiempo que está activa la emerald, que abren paso a que sucedan cosas no previstas...  
Alian: Aja... ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con el chaos control?  
Joshua: El chaos control funciona igual y exactamente al contrario de las otras acciones de las emeralds, éstas, normalmente, anulan las leyes de la física, el chaos control hace que la ley en concreto sea perfectamente corregida para el fin elegido, es una técnica que exige mucha experiencia, concentración y sobretodo energía, y tu no puedes permitirte perderla, ya que esa energía es tu alma. Lo primero es agrupar la energía que necesites, esa estará completamente desordenada, como unas canicas en un plato durante un terremoto. El siguiente paso es ordenarla, ponerla en formación, como un montón de soldaditos, para eso necesitas que todas, y remarco el todas, tus células se pongan en ello, eso supone un desgaste físico descomunal. El ultimo paso es visualizar lo que quieres que suceda, y concentrarte sumamente durante un instante, el suficiente como para que la energía pos- caos (ya que no es caos, porque la has ordenado) fluya a través de tu voluntad, alguna frase ayuda a concentrarte, mi padre decía Chaos Control, como ya sabes, pero tienes que ir con sumo cuidado, una sola brizna de energía sin ordenar puede desorganizar todo el resto... ahora tienes la teoría, solo necesitas dominarlo a la practica.  
Alian: ¿Quieres decir que podría hacerlo?  
Joshua: Realmente... ni en un millón de años, pero eres la chaos emerald morada, la de los milagros, vete a saber, tal vez me sorprendas.  
Alian: ¬¬ Muy alentador... (N.D.A Svart: ¡¡¡Milagros!!! Milagros deberían suceder para que Alian aprobara mates (jejeje, su padre (lizar) me lo ha dicho en exclusiva)  
-Alian, despierta, tienes visita.  
Alian: ¿Que? Ah, eres tu abuelo, estaba soñando...  
Santago: Ha venido un compañero de clase tuyo, un tal Dámicus...  
Alian: A, gracias.  
-¿Se puede? Alian gira lentamente la cabeza y ve a Dámicus, un compañero de clase suyo, havia llegado a la ciudad hacia poco, algo después de la muerte del padre de Malice, es un erizo, con las púas finas y caídas, las lleva por la espalda y los hombros, y hacen un giro al llegar a la altura de esos, poniéndose diagonales, es de un color morado grisáceo, como apagado, es un poco mas bajo que Alian, de la estatura de Met mas o menos, lleva, como casi siempre, esa expresión entre aburrido y triste.  
Alian: Si pasa.  
Santago: Me voy a por un café, hasta luego.  
Dámicus: ¿Cómo estás?  
-Como si me hubiese atropellado un tren... que es casi lo que me ha pasado...  
-Ibas en un tren hacia Francia, ¿no?  
-Volvía de Francia, exactamente.  
-Suponía que no te lo habías hecho jugando a cartas...  
-¿Cómo va por el instituto? – Se interesó Alian.  
-Un coñazo, como siempre.  
-Debería tener accidentes más a menudo...  
-...  
-Oye Dámicus, ¿Cómo es que has venido?  
-Vivo cerca de aquí, Met dijo que te habías despertado y acepté venir para ponerte al día, por cierto, últimamente tu amigo va mucho con esa leoaprda, la huérfana rica.  
-Malice, me lo imaginaba.  
-Creo que están enrollados.  
-Met tiene muchas cosas en la cabeza, pero pocas neuronas dedicadas al amor...  
-Mejor, ¿no? Así te la puedes ligar tu, es un buen partido... En la cabeza de Met...  
Neuronas: ¡¡¡Achum, achum, achum, achum!!! Volviendo al hospital...  
-¿Te duele?  
-No, me dan unos calmantes, aunque dan mucho sueño...  
-Duerme tranquilo, dicen que durmiendo te curas mejor.  
-Bueno... dile a mi tutor que volveré pronto.  
-¿Quién es?  
-Anjoc.  
-No lo conozco, llevo apenas una semana en el instituto...  
-El búho, el de sociales.  
-Vale, duerme, anda... Alian se deja llevar por los calmantes que recorren su cuerpo y cierra placidamente los ojos, inadvirtiendo que Dámicus le está tocando el brazo...  
-Un buen partido, sí señor... 07:46  
Alian: ¿Uh? ¿Abuelo?  
Santago: Aun recuerdo aquellos días, cuando tu abuela estaba viva... siempre me pedías ayuda para que te arreglase las cosas... decías "Iaio, jo nesitu"... (N.D.A. Lizar: Catalán hablado a lo teletubie, recordad que Alian es de Barna, Barcelona, traducción al Español normal: Abuelo, yo necesito) (N.D.A. Svart: Tranquis, no es que Lizar se haya puesto a estudiar catalán, no, sino que vive en Cataluña... mirad su ficha)  
Naria: Eras un niñito bastante consentido, mi consuegra, que en paz descanse, siempre te preparaba chocolate casero... te encantaba. (Diccionario de la real academia de la lengua de Lizar: Consuegros, los padres de la persona que se ha casado con tu hij@)  
Santago: Si, tu marido también estaba encantado con Alian...  
Alian: Si, aún me gusta el chocolate desecho... ¿Se puede saber que es esto? ¿Un examen oral?  
Naria: Anda, cuéntanoslo.  
Santago: Si es verdad lo aceptaremos, sea lo que sea...  
Alian: ...  
Naria: No le diremos nada a tu madre si no quieres, pero... no nos mientas.  
Alian: Es que... es muy largo de contar...  
Santago: Es este colgante, ¿no? El que mi difunta esposa le dio a tu padre, y que el te dio a ti...  
Alian: Pues... más o menos...  
Naria: Por tu cara diría que es más que menos...  
Alian: Abuela, hazte interrogadora, te forrarías...  
Naria: Muy buena hijo... pero responde.  
Alian: Está bien, veréis, esperad a que acabe, ¿vale?  
Naria y Santago: Como quieras... Unos minutos y una narración más tarde...  
Santago: Pues...  
Naria: Como te lo diría...  
Santago: Está bien, pero prométeme que no harás como tu padre, cuídate, ¿quieres?  
Naria: ¿Que dices?  
Santago: El chico tiene que cumplir esta misión, vale, pero quiero que me prometa que la acabará sano y salvo.  
Alian: Está bien, te prometo que haré todo lo que pueda para cumplir entero con mi cometido.  
Naria: ¿Yo no tengo ni voz ni voto?  
Alian: Perdona abuela...  
Naria: Mira Alian... si alguna vez mi hija sospecha algo, no se lo ocultes, los Rindemain ya la habéis hecho sufrir bastante con lo de mi yerno... Mientras, en la sala de espera, Marta, la madre de Alian y Julie están hablando tranquilamente...  
-¿Cómo es que han venido usted y su hermano? – Se interesó Marta.  
- Ah... tutéeme, por favor, si debo tener la mitad de su edad... y bueno, Alian y Malice vinieron a nuestra viña a hacer un trabajo... y bueno, nos cayeron en gracia, en cuando supimos lo del accidente compramos un implante de idioma para mi hermano, ya que yo ya tenia uno de una ocasión que vine aquí... y bueno, cogimos el primer vuelo hacia Barna. (N.D.A. Svart: De hecho Alian y Malice fueron a Francia para buscar las 2 emeralds que havia encontrado el radar, Julie y JeanPierre.)  
-¿No le causaron muchas molestias?  
-¡Al contrario! Siempre va bien un poco de mano de obra infantil gratuita y voluntaria. (N.D.A Svart: erróneo. En realidad hubo una batalla en la bodega de las viñas y fue destruida casi la mitad del vino que havia ahí)  
-Bueno... creo que su profesor no le pedirá el trabajo...  
-Ya, seguramente... - "No se lo habría pedido aunque no hubiese habido el accidente, no tenia ningún trabajo" Piensa la coneja blanca.  
-Pero no les pasará nada a las viñas si no estoy por ellas un par de días, hay un sistema de regado automático... apenas nos las miramos, los fines de semana revisamos que no pasé nada, yo me encargo de la contabilidad y esas cosas... y JeanPierre... aun va a la escuela.  
-Vaya, debe ser muy duro para ti encargarte de eso tu sola.  
-No crea, nuestros padres murieron cuando yo tenía 18 y JeanPierre 6, havia acabado los estudios de enfermería, y decidí ocuparme del negocio familiar, da más dinero...  
-Debió ser muy duro... tu sola, con JeanPierre y todo el trabajo.  
-¡Que va! Es bastante fácil de cuidar, tengo una socia, MoonLight Shadow, es muy buena en el campo de las plantas, se encarga de casi todo.  
-Está bien que no tengas que ocuparse tu sola.  
-Si, la conocí en la facultad de medicina, es una kinibun.  
-¿Una kinibun? ¿Que es eso?  
-Significa oír a los árboles, es extraño, pero solo tocando un árbol sabe como está... es una especie de poder enfático vegetal, supongo que debe ser una alterada, ella misma lo comenta a veces, dice que su padre podía hacerse oír por toda la casa.  
-Vaya, ¿no te preocupa?  
-En absoluto... ¿le apetece tomar algo?  
-Pues si, ¿vamos a la cafetería a ver como de horrible es la comida de hospital?  
-Venga, vamos. El día siguiente, a las 10 y algo de la mañana: Alian está tumbado en la cama del hospital, Tauro, la space stone le ha dicho que se pasaría a verle en cuando pudiese, pero...  
-¡Hey! ¡¿Dónde se cree que va?! – grita una enfermera desde el pasillo  
-¡No puede entrar aquí sin un pase!  
-¡Alto! La puerta del cuarto del erizo se abre sobradamente, tras de ella se encuentra un tigre, de unos tienta años, vestido con una extravagante armadura de samurai, empuñando una katana, una espada japonesa.  
-Kisama... - digo el tigre – Tu eres aquél que derrotó a Sparthard- dono, en su nombre, y en el de la organización, yo, Nakku, te derrotaré, heredero de Sonic-sama.  
Alian: ¡¿Qué?! ... ¡¿Quién eres tú?! – saltó de la cama con dificultades, se apoyó en una muleta.  
Nakku: Ya te lo he dicho, soy tu verdugo.  
Alian: Espera... trabajas para Black Claw, ¿no es así?  
Nakku: Correcto, ahora, ¡muere!  
Alian: Tu... creo... te vi en la estación antes de coger el tren, ¡tu provocaste el accidente!  
Nakku: Observador... si, fui yo, por orden de Black Claw-sama, no me gusta hacer las cosas de esa forma, pero no siempre podemos luchar como nos gusta, supongo que me entiendes, para que lo sepas, serás el primero en morir, me envían para acabar con la emerald morada antes que domine completamente sus poderes, no queremos obstáculos molestos como tu.  
Alian: ¿Obstáculos molestos? ¡No me menosprecies!  
Nakku: No te menosprecio, al contrario, te doy el honor de morir en combate, tal y como dicta el honorable código bushido, ¡ahora déjate de memeces y lucha! Con estas palabras el asesino se lanza contra Alian, el cual ya se havia preparado para la batalla, un golpe de espada derrumba una estantería con medicamentos, una bombona de oxigeno cae al suelo y rueda hasta los pies de Alian (de los cuales solo el izquierdo está sano). Esquivando los golpes de espada del tigre el joven erizo recuerda lo que le dijo Joshua, "la emerald morada tiene un curioso poder, los herederos adquieren las habilidades de sus antepasados, tu por ejemplo tienes la velocidad de mi padre"  
Alian: Mis antepasados... Sonic acabó con Rouge, ella practicaba kick boxing, por lo que tenia fuerza de piernas... Con su pierna buena Alian le da una patada a la bombona, que va directa al samurai, ese corta la bombona con su espada, pero el gas a presión se escapa y le da en la cara.  
Nakku: ¡Uaaah! ¡Mis ojos! Se aparta hacia atrás, en la estantería donde está el huevo de chao...  
Alian: ¡No! "Corre" hacia él y lo empuja a un lado, Nakku aprovecha e intenta golpearle con la espada, pero Alian la detiene con la muleta, que se le escapa de la mano y cae lejos de él, el erizo se encuentra en el suelo, con una espada frente su cara; Nakku se prepara para el golpe de gracia, cuando la puerta se abre de golpe y tras suya aparece un agente, un lobo al que le falta el pulgar derecho.  
Tauro: ¡No se mueva! Nakku se gira hacia él y le mira con una sonrisa burlona.  
Nakku: ¿Te crees que puedes detenerme con un arma indigna como esa? Si te tiembla la mano solo de sostenerla, ¡no me hagas reír! Nakku golpea la pistola con la espada, se oye una especie de silbido; el tigre se desploma con un agujero en la frente.  
Tauro: Las pistolas – dice mientras se le cae al suelo – son muy inestables, el menor golpe las puede disparar...  
Alian: ¡Tauro! Te debo una...  
Tauro: No... no pasa nada, es mi deber... como agente y como emerald... y como amigo. Se oye un pequeño crujido. Alian: ¿Que? Del huevo chao que Alian havia dejado en el suelo para que no se rompiese durante la batalla sale un pequeño chao; a gatas se dirige hacia Nakku, se pone de pie y le sacude un poco, como si quisiese despertarlo.  
Alian: Pequeño – dice mientras lo coge – Creo... que ya tienes nombre.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************** Fin, del capitulo 11  
  
Lizar: ¡¡¡AAAAAAL FIIIIN!!! ¡Malditos exámenes! ¡No me dejaban acabar el capitulo! Ya era hora, ¿no? Por cierto, el chao se llama Nakku.  
  
Svart: eso es verdad, los exámenes no te dejan hacer nada..... tampoco las vacaciones. XD espero que el próximo capítulo no tarde tanto. 


	12. Un futuro incierto 12

Un futuro incierto  
El otro  
  
-Come.  
-No tengo hambre.  
-Come.  
-¡No quiero! En algún lugar fortificado, durante el estrépito de una noche de tormenta, una joven equidna de color carmesí discute con uno de los robots de sus carceleros, mientras ese le ofrece una bandeja llena de una porquería de color marrón.  
-El señor Plácidus insiste en que debe comer. - Dice la intimidadora máquina con cara de erizo de grandes y amarillos ojos – Debe permanecer viva.  
-¿Para que me necesitáis viva?  
- ...  
-¡Responde! Te he hecho una pregunta ¿No sabes la respuesta?  
- ... No  
-¿No quieres o no puedes?  
-No puedo, información insuficiente.  
-¿No conoces el objetivo de tus actos?  
-Mi misión es obedecer al amo que me es encomendado, me ha sido encomendado el señor Plácidus.  
-¿Y cual es su objetivo?  
-Objetivo desconocido, su misión es obedecer a la organización.  
-¿Por qué me respondes las preguntas?  
- ...  
-¿Como es que me das tanta información?  
-Debo autodestruirme antes de que se me pueda extraer información,  
-Pues... ¿Por qué me la das así, sin mas?  
- ... Creo... que me caes bien.  
-Te caigo... no eres como la mayoría de maquinas de aquí, ¿verdad?  
-He sido construido con los mimos materiales y diseños que el resto de autómatas de mi promoción.  
-Yo te veo diferente, no eres tan frío, tan... vacío...  
- ...  
-Dime, reuniendo toda la información que dispones... ¿Por qué crees que me tienen aquí retenida? El robot se queda en silencio un rato.  
-Creo que por tu alma... eres una emerald.  
-Dime algo que no sepa.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, lejos de ahí, y completamente ajenos a estos sucesos, Alian y Marta, llegan a casa, junto con ropa, regalos, y un chao bastante... hiperactivo.  
-¡Al fin en casa!  
-Hijo, no te muevas tanto y siéntate, que aun no tienes la pierna bien.  
-¡Mamá!  
-¡Abajo el culo ahora mismo! ¡Te has encontrado dos veces con la muerte en tres días! Has tenido emoción para toda una vida. (N.D.A. Svart: ¿Una? ¿Cuantas tiene?)  
-Bueeeno – dice Alian sentándose de mala gana - ¿Tenemos comida para Nakku?  
-Si, fui a buscar... ¿No podrías haberle puesto otro nombre?  
-No fui yo, lo eligió el...  
-¬¬ Los chao no eligen su nombre – dice Marta mientras está en la cocina preparando la comida de Nakku.  
-El si, nada mas nacer fue hacia el Nakku persona.  
-Urg... ese loco... suerte que llegó Tauro... que suerte tienes.  
-Si, nos conocimos cuando lo del padre de Malice.  
-Vaya – Dice mientras trae la comida para chao- Pareces gafe, vas a casa de Malice y muere su padre, vas a Francia y ay un accidente en tu tren, te ingresan y un loco intenta matarte, hijo, que no parece casualidad...  
-Jejeje... ¿Y que iba a ser si no? – El corazón está a punto de saltarle del pecho.  
-No te sabria decir – Suelta Marta dejando la comida de Nakku en el suelo.  
-Pues... eh... Por suerte la puerta que comunica el piso de Alian con el de su amigo y vecino se abre de repente y entra su hermana menor, una eriza de un amarillo que roza el albinismo, de unos 8 años, lanzando el grito de guerra de "¡Tito Alian!"  
-Ah, hola Miriat (piensa) Mas oportuna imposible.  
-Hola, ^^ Met dijo que...  
-...Vendré en cuando pueda, y ya puedo. –dice Met entrando.  
-Hijo – dice Marta – me voy a comprar las recetas que me dio el doctor Aitor, enseguida vuelvo.  
-Tita Marta, ¿puedo acompañarte? ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo?  
-Por supuesto. ^^ Pórtate bien Alian, y no fuerces la pierna ni el brazo. –y con estas palabras la puerta se cierra tras ella.  
-¡Siii!... ¿Que querías Met?  
-Bueno... primero, JeanPierre no fue el único que os vio, pero tranquilo, no diré nada si no quieres.  
-^_^U Bueno... pero creo que no queda nadie que se haya enterado ya...  
-Como quieras, lo otro... holotelevisión, codigo de programa cero-ocho- diecinueve. El proyector holográfico empieza a cargarse, los altavoces, como pasa siempre, funcionan inmediatamente, la imagen tarda un poco en aparecer.  
-La tormenta con fuertes precipitaciones seguirá persistente en las Baleares mientras...  
-Perdón, canal noticias, archivo diecinueve, que rabia, nunca me acuerdo de la configuración de esta htele... (N.D.A. Lizar: htele, holotele; htele se pronuncia como con hipo... como "utele")  
-Conectamos en directo para informarles en exclusiva de que se ha descubierto el paradero del heredero de Sonic el erizo. Alian se gira hacia la puerta esperando a que llamen...  
*Ding-dong* La imagen aparece finalmente, Alian se gira para verla, y se encuentra en una playa, la presentadora hablando justo delante de una puerta de roble, tallada con un montón de motivos decorativos, manual, no como las actuales, que se abren con una llave electrónica.  
-Vive aquí, en el este de la isla de Sicilia, llamamos a la puerta... bien, ahora hablaremos con el. Abre la puerta un erizo griz muy oscuro, con mechas azules, con cierto parecido a Shadow, lleva una prenda muy rara, en la que están unidos el torso y el pantalón. Tiene solo una manga, en el brazo derecho. También tiene unos guantes negros que le cubren las manos.  
-¿Es usted Svartsoul? –Pregunta ella. (N.D.A. Svart: ¡Que casualidad! ¡Svartsoul! (La verdad es que soborné a Lizar paraque lo pusiera, jeje...) (N.D.A. Lizar: ¬¬ que poco documentada va para la entrevista que ni sabe quien es, solo le falta decir "¿Quien es usted? ¿De donde viene? ¿Adonde va?")  
-Sí, ¿que quieren?  
-¿Puede dedicarnos unos minutos para hablar acerca del tema de su linaje... Svartsoul cierra la puerta de golpe. La presentadora se queda decepcionada y algo ofendida.  
-¿Y que hacemos?  
-No es ninguna novedad, aparecen herederos cada 2 por 3, pero... no se, ay algo que me escama...  
-Si, que no la conseguirás tan fácilmente.  
-¡No! Me da igual que este se quede con la gloria, pero...  
-No me has entendido, hablaba de... *¡Pip, Pip, Pip, Piiiiiii!*  
-¿Que es eso? –Pregunta Alian.  
-El radar, está en tu PC, ¡parece que ha encontrado algo! Apresuradamente se dirigen hacia el PC para verlo...  
-Mmm...-murmura Met- esta en la costa este de la isla de Sicilia, en Italia, ¿No es donde vivía ese tipo?  
-Creo que si, ¿podría ser que, al haberle visto por la TV, de alguna forma hayamos entablado un "contacto" con el y el radar lo haya podido encontrar?  
-Es muy probable...  
-Entonces... supongo que no hay más remedio que ir hacia ahí. El próximo festivo, en sábado, Alian, Met y Malice están reunidos en el cuarto del primero. (Alian, para los que se líen) La excusa del día: Malice nos invita a un viaje de placer para relajaros de los exámenes.  
-Todo listo- dice Alian – Haremos como la otra vez, solo que también se viene Met, esperemos que este viaje sea menos accidentado...  
-¿Todo listo? – Pregunta Met  
-Todo listo, preparado y empaquetado.  
-Pues... -empieza el erizo morado- Peña, en march... *¡Pip, Pip, Pip, Piiiiiii!* **************************************************************************** ********************************************** Fin del cap 12  
  
Lizar: ¡Increíble! ¡Me ha salido un cap corto! ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo! Pero creo que el próximo durará bastante más... Svart: Y mucho, si contamos que ya la primera (o alguna) parte del segmento ocupa lo suyo... ¡Más vale que cojais tiempo para leer el otro de una pasada! P.D.: Por cierto, Os explico, Svartsoul, el tipo de la historia, es precisamente el personaje de mi nick, aunque mi personaje es humano. El Svart del fic es la versión eriza del personaje. Ah...  
Svart = Svart, que es en alemán es negro.  
Soul = del inglés, alma. Eso os dará alguna información para... Lizar: ¡¡¡AAAAAHHH!!! ¡¡¡CALLA YAAAA!!! Ejem... 1: no le hagáis mucho caso... 2: ¬¬ Svart, si pones otro coñazo así te despido... 


	13. Un futuro incierto 13

Un futuro incierto  
Das Leuchtende Paradies  
  
-Al fin se largan los periodistas de los co... Alguien llama a la puerta. Svartsoul escuchaba música clásica, leyendo los clásicos de la época de platino (N.D.A. Svart: un poco ricachón, el tío). Va a abrir la puerta de roble, y cuando la abre se encuentra una zorra de color rojo. - Quien eres? – dice en un tono no muy agradable - ¿no me reconoces? – dice la extraña - Si eres la enviada del pago de la semana pasada, ya le enviaré la pasta a tu jefe directamente... - ahh.. Va a cerrar la puerta - Maurizia Ruigeri El erizo para la puerta de golpe, se le queda mirando con ojos de comprensión. - Ma...Mauri? - Si, nos conocimos en la academia Ruigeri Svart no sabe que decir. De golpe, su amiga de infancia se presenta en su casa, en el quinto cuerno (N.D.A. Svart: en Sicilia, exactamente en (nombre de la ciudad)) - ¿La noticia? – pregunta Svart - Si... además, quiero devolverte esto –pone la mano en un bolsillo - Espera, pasa adentro y ponte cómoda. Se van todos al salón de lectura, con el gran piano negro en el centro, extrañamente iluminado desde un tragaluz en el techo. - Siéntate, por favor. - Gracias. Se sentó en un sofá doble, justo al lado de Maurizia. - Ten Maurizia se mete la mano en el bolsillo, sacando un montón de hojas arrugadas algo antiguas. El título y los garabatos estaban manuscritos el titulo era claro y sencillo "Das Leuchtende Paradies", "El paraíso luminoso". Se lleva los escritos casi a los ojos... las... ¡¡¡las partituras!!! - Lo prometí, y por fin te las he podido devolver – dice Maurizia, con un tono un tanto sentimental Svart se levantó, trajo dos vasos llenos de vino... - Bresson...- dice él - Vaya... ¿así que tu también lo encargas? - Sí... bueno, mando a alguien para que me traiga unas cajas. No me gusta mucho el hermano pequeño de aquella chavala.  
  
muuuy lejos de aquí... : achís, achís. Mmm, ZzZzZzZz...   
  
- Y bien – dice Maurizia- ¿llegaste a ser un gran pianista? - No, desde que me marché... no he parado de vagar de aquí a allá... ¿y tu? - No me hice pianista, no me gustaba. Aprendí a tocar el violín, y todo eso me llevó a orquestras de prestigio - vaya... ¿me disculpas? - Claro Svart se levanta de nuevo y se dirige al gran piano negro. Se sienta en el banquillo, y comienza a tocar las partituras. Primero suavemente, con dulzura y delicadeza. Después, puso énfasis. Sintió como un violín tocaba... pero el no se da cuenta, está sumergido en sus pensamientos... Acaba la canción, y abre los ojos. Se queda un momento parado, y mira a Maurizia. - ¿Material Stone? - Sí, vaya, parece que te has informado sobre el tema Svartsoul se levanta, se dirige a ella. Se quita el guante de la mano derecha y le toca con los dedos metálicos. Mauri le agarra la mano y la mira. Es de color marrón oscuro, uniforme y dura... Svartsoul aparta la mano y se gira. Saca la otra mano, la levanta y un chorro de agua cae de su brazo y empapa el suelo.  
  
Mientras, en la casa de un erizo morado, el heredero de Sonic, se debate una situación.  
-Bien-Empieza Met- eh aquí el dilema, tenemos 2 emeralds en el radar, una en Sicilia, un islote de Italia y otra en... Pyrópolis, en Mercurio.  
-Tambien conocida como "neo genocide city" – Añade Malice.  
  
(N.D.A. Lizar: Por los que no estéis informados, en de la rom beta del Sonic 2 de Megadrive, que podéis encontrar fácilmente en internet, aparecen algunas pantallas que no están en la versión final del juego, algunas se pueden jugar, otras no existen, solo aparece el nombre, entre ellas: Word zone, hidden palace y genocide city, para mas info ved: )  
  
-¿Qué hacemos? ¿Nos partimos y vamos uno a un sitio y dos a otro?- Comenta Alian sentándose en la cama.  
-Es muy arriesgado – Responde Met – Nos exponemos a ser atacados, pero...  
-¿Qué? ¿Los vamos a buscar de uno en uno?  
-No Malice, creo que ya se lo que quiere decir Met... los otros, ¿no?  
-Has acertado, tenias tu los números de teléfono, ¿me equivoco?  
-Aja – Suelta Aian mientras llama a los números de los hermanos Bresson y del agente Tauro en su móvil.  
-Ericitos... ¿vosotros creéis que no tienen nada mejor que hacer que ayudarnos a buscar a las otras emeralds? Después de conectar con los dos y que sus hologramas aparezcan en el cuarto de Alian (por lo que están bastante estrechos, porque 6 personas, aunque 3 de ellas transparentes ocupan lo suyo...)  
Julie: Ok, contad conmigo, tampoco tengo mucho que hacer, y si paga Malice...  
Jean: ^_^ ¡Xiiii! ¡Yo vengo!  
Tauro: Que remedio, tengo un par de días libres... me sentiria culpable si no viniese y luego os pasara algo grave...  
Alian: Muchas gracias a todos, esto... ¿como nos repartimos?  
Mal: No se...  
Tauro: Yo he estado en Mercurio, podría ser de ayuda ahí.  
Jean: Yo quiero ir con Alian. ^^  
Alian: ¬¬ ¿Por qué será? Por cierto, prefiero Mercurio, no me apetece tragar al falso heredero malas-uvas...  
Malice: En mercurio no hay nada interesante, prefiero Sicilia.  
Met: Idem (N.D.A. Svart: La mania "idem". Idem es "lo mismo")  
Julie: ¡Hey! ¿Y yo que? No pienso dejar a Jeanpierre solo.  
Jean: ¡Julie! ¡No seas tozuda! No me pasará nada, con mis poderes puedo defenderme incluso mejor que tu... ¡Poooorfaaaaa!  
Julie: Pe... pero.  
Tauro: Estará conmigo y con Alian, ya nos encargaremos que no le pase nada.  
Julie: Pero...  
Alian: Bueno... no me muero de ilusión, pero si quiere venir... te lo tendremos a raya.  
Tauro: Creo que me estoy perdiendo algo...  
Julie: Bueno... ¿Que te diria yo...?  
Alian: ¿Cómo decirlo?  
Jean: Tranquilo, no me va la gente mayor que yo, y los uniformados tampoco me dan mas grima.  
Tauro: ·_·U Ejem... vale, creo que ya entiendo.  
Alian: ¬¬ ¿Qué no te van mayores? ¿Y a mi porque me tiraste los tejos?  
Jean: Nos separan 5 años, mis padres tenían 7 de diferencia, pero de 5 a 45...  
Tauro: ¿¡Cuarenta y cinco!? ¡Si solo tengo 31!  
Jean: Oye... espera – Cuenta con los dedos- ¡Por 14 años! ¡Que rabia...!  
Tauro: A ver... si. ¡Bueno! ¡No se hace broma con la edad de los mayores!  
Julie: Exagerado...  
Malice: Cambiemos de tema, al final Alian, Tauro y JeanPierre irán a Mercurio (que si Julie, que no le pasará nada) y yo, Julie y Met a Sicilia.  
Los demás: Vaaale (piensan) Marimandona. Al cabo de un par de horas se han reunido los 6 en el aeropuerto de Barna. (Gracias al enorme bolsillo de Malice.) El grupo de Mercurio hará escala en Moscú, Rusia. (pa' los que vayan mal de geografía y capitales)  
-Adios hermanito, snif, snif, - Dice Julie abrazándole.  
Jean: Oye Julie, me voy unas horas a Mercurio, no toda la vida a la guerra.  
Julie: Si, pero...  
Jean: Tranquila, en casa te haré una de esas tortillas a la francesa que tanto te gustan, d'accord?  
Julie: Oui, mon petit lapin. (N.D.A. Lizar: traducción: JeanPierre "¿de acuerdo?" Julie: Si, mi pequeño conejito.  
Julie, con las orejas gachas se gira y se va, para que le marquen la tarjeta (como el ticket del vuelo) para subir.  
Met: (A Malice) Tu y yo tenemos que hablar luego...  
Malice: ¿Ein? Mientras, en el grupo de Alian.  
Alian: ¿De verdad que tu eres el que cocina en casa?  
Jean: Si, Julie no sabe usar la cocina ni con las instrucciones.  
Alian: Vaya (Piensa) Y yo tengo que hacerme la cena en el microondas.  
Tauro: (Piensa) En que gente más rara se han reencarnado las emeralds. Más tarde, después de haber echo escala desde Moscú hasta el espacio exterior...  
Alian: El otro día estuve pensando, (¡que novedad!) si el resto de emralds tuviesen suficiente influenza social podríamos denunciar la organización a la que pertenece Black Claw sin temor a que nos ataquen.  
Tauro: Será mejor que os cuente una cosa que me contaron hace unos años...  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************************************  
  
Lizar: Que ritmo llevamos, ¡un cap tras otro uploaded! ^^ Svart: Claro, toda la faena la hicimos en caps anteriores (especialmente en el 9º y el 10º, ya estábamos pensando este) 


	14. Un futuro incierto 14

Un futuro incierto  
Heridas reabiertas   
-¿Y que es lo que nos querías contar?- Pregunta Alian, una vez ya están en el trasbordador espacial camino a Mercurio. Tauro: Bueno...- Tauro se frota el lugar donde debería estar su pulgar izquierdo –Nunca os lo he dicho pero yo estuve en el 58º batallón del cuerpo de La Vida Eterna. Alian: ¡¿El de la guerra de la maletonina?! Tauro: Si, y no lo digas tan alto. Malice: ¿Que paso? Tauro: Bueno, yo ingrese a los 21 años, ahora tengo 31, la guerra estaba al borde del final, y en el momento mas duro, al parecer los guerrilleros de Pyropolis habían conseguido un cargamento de arsenal nuevo, y para contrarrestar el gobierno marcial havia enviado un batallón entero de soldados nuevecitos y sin acabar el entrenamiento, carne de cañón en otras palabras. (Notas del autor: Glosario: gobierno marcial: gobierno formado por mandamases del ejercito. Guerrilleros: Soldados alistados voluntariamente en el ejercito sin formación, civiles.)  
Recuerdo cuando llegue a este rincón de infierno, Mercurio apenas havia empezado a ser adaptado, y el calor era espantoso, y el hecho de que allí donde mirásemos solo veíamos desierto rojo no animaba mucho; mis primeras palabras sobre ese lugar fueron:  
-Yo creía que este lugar era habitable.  
-En las colonias y por la tele si, aparte de eso es un trozo del inframundo. Ese era Marcos, un perro, en ambos sentidos, aunque también tenía sus detalles buenos, era un labrador, tenia el morro fino y alargado, las orejas peludas y con el pelo ondulado, era de un color marrón claro, después de nuestro primer encuentro pareció que fuésemos siameses sin separar.  
-Pues vaya que panorama...  
-Ni que lo digas, espero que nos paguen bien...  
-Ya sabes lo que pagan, 190Å²M al mes, manutención gratis... (Nota: Å²M es "Unidad Monetaria" el signo de la moneda única de este tiempo futuro, (¡e inventado!) se lee "um", contad que tiene el valor de un € o un $, mas o menos.) (N.D.A Svart: recuerda que ahora mismo (mayo-junio) el dólar cae en picado... osea k como un € mejor XD)  
-Supongo que podré hacerme unos ahorros...  
-¿Tu también vienes por esto? Como nos lavan el coco.  
-Ya ves, lo que me extraña es, si el problema es el supuesto ejercito casi inmortal, no podrían cargárselo todo de un bombazo, en vez de combates de soldados...  
-Por la maletonina, si mandan una bomba tururú la maletonina.  
-Ya ves, nos engañan como les da la real gana...  
-Jus, jus, ¿no confiáis en el gobierno?-Dijo una chica en tono risueño.  
Marcos: Ya ves que...  
Tauro: ...nadie confía en el gobierno marcial, es un asco.  
-¡¡¡CALLAOS TODOS!!! Este el general Martínez, no se su nombre de pila, como si me importara, era un toro, enorme y musculado.  
Martínez: Si están aquí es para cumplir ordenes, no para pensar o creer cosas...  
Marcos (susurro): Yo tenia entendido que no usaban robots en vez de personas porque la gente puede pensar tácticas de emergencia.  
Tauro: Al parecer empezaron con robots, pero los hackeaban.  
Martínez: Lucharan por la patria, por sus seres queridos, por la bandera....  
Tauro: Por el bolsillo de un montón de ricos...  
Martínez: Instálense en los dormitorios J, recojan los uniformes en la entrada junto con sus pertinencias personales, rompan filas. Estábamos en una especie de fuerte, una muralla metálica nos protegía, cañones de protones defensivos por todo el patio interior para los ataques aéreos, havia una barrera de 20 barras de acero a 10 metros bajo tierra, por si acaso un ataque subterráneo, parece un poco paranoico, pero estábamos en la base principal, y solo en una de las armerías havia más armas juntas de la que jamás os podáis imaginar, yo y Marcos la montamos juntos, parecía que nos conociésemos de toda la vida. El día paso tranquilo, entended día por 24 horas, porque en Mercurio el día solar es de 1416 horas, 59 días de la tierra.  
Tauro: Soy idiota, ¿quien me manda alistarme a esta mierda?  
Marcos: A mi no me lo preguntes.  
-Tienes razón, buf, ¿sabes el plan de mañana?  
-Según tengo entendido, formación si no pasa nada y si hay batalla meter bulla...  
-Y según dicen aquí no pasa día sin batalla, y como que estamos en la base principal...  
-Que miedo...  
-Anda, no seas cagado.  
-Eso tu, lobo salvaje, yo soy un perrito de ciudad manso y domesticado.  
-¡No empieces con los tópicos! XD  
-Perdona.   
General Martínez: ¡Cierren luces! ¡Todos a dormir!  
-Lo de los lobos que somos salvajes, despiadados, fuertes y todo eso es muy falso, como decía una ex mía: soy "amable, cursi, cariñoso y... hemofílico"  
-¡¿Eres hemofílico?!... ¿Y que es eso?  
-Que coagulo muy poco, un cortecito y me desangro.  
-Ya lo sabia, ¿entonces porque se te ocurre venir aquí?  
-Ya ves, soy idiota...  
-Ni que lo digas. XD  
-Anda, a mumir. ¬¬ Mañana siguiente.  
Alarma: ¡¡¡Guioooooo... Giooooooo...!!!  
General: Todos a sus puestos, estamos siendo atacados.  
Marcos: ¡¿Y cual se supone que son nuestros puestos?!  
General (Bajito): Ostia, ayer no los organizamos... (a gritos): ¡¡¡Reclutas nuevos, coged un cañón fijo y derribad los planeadores, para los que no queden un fusil y dadles caña!!! Tengo que explicaros lo que es un cañón fijo, es un cañón de protones de alta potencia, esta fijado en una plataforma giratoria en el suelo, El cañón puede apuntar a cualquier ángulo por encima de la paralela del suelo, tiene un sitio para un "piloto", con una pantalla que hace las de mirilla y un mando sencillo, los primeros modelos eran automáticos, pero los colonos mercuriános los haqueaban y los volvían contra la base, de echo en esa guerra se eliminaron casi todos los ordenadores de a bordo de todos los aparatos de guerra, ya que los desbarataban como querían.  
Marcos: Vamos lobito, toca trabajar. -Ugh... sí... –dije yo, la verdad, no estaba muy seguro. Que remedio, me pagaban por ello, por lo tanto debía cumplir. Me subí a uno de los cañones, yo intentaba darle a los bombarderos, aunque con poco éxito (eran muy rápidos). Los bombarderos lanzaban bombas de poca potencia, ya que no interesaba que el planeta fuera dañado. (N.D.A. Lizar: en la guerra, las facciones tenían una cosa en común: no querían que mercurio fuera dañado) A pesar de ello los explosivos eran ensordecedores. Marcos: ¡tienes la puntería en el culo!- decía mientras disparaba con el fusil a los paracaidistas Tauro: ¡Calla y apunta! La situación era tensa. Las murallas exteriores no les dejaban entrar por tierra, nosotros les conteníamos, pero con cada bomba cedíamos, hasta que consiguieron entrar en la base. Todo se estaba complicando: los disparos volaban por el aire, nuestros hombres caían. Yo intentaba frenarlos frenéticamente, pero no hacía nada con el cañón. Bajé de éste y me puse a disparar a todo lo que se movía. Creo que maté a casi una docena de personas. De repente, Marcos gritó: -¡Tauro, APÁRTATE! Un sonido de un disparo potente se oyó en la base. En ese momento no llegué a reaccionar. Por suerte, Marcos se puso ante mí con las manos hacia el disparo, que iba directo a mí. Pasó una cosa que hasta hace poco no he estado seguro de lo que era. El espacio se deformó, en el centro del espacio estaba el disparo de protones, todo lo que le rodeaba a dos metros de distancia se expandía. Se formó una esfera espacial en que en el centro estaba el disparo, y, al parecer, le costaba avanzar. La esfera que creó Marcos en el centro era incolora, el disparo quedó comprimido en el espacio. -¿Quieres hacer el favor de apartarte? No podré aguantar esto mucho más... -Marcos... ¿qué...qué eres? -¡Mierda! De repente, todo el espacio (el de dos metros de distancia) volvió a comprimirse vertiginosamente, y se puso tal cual como estaba originalmente. La esfera espacial se comprimió y desapareció. Marcos se abalanzó contra mí y me echó a un lado y el disparo le atravesó el hombro. La batalla acabó al cabo de unos minutos, las bajas eran escalofriantes (según dijeron más tarde, ese día hubo unos 4.000 heridos, y 300 caídos (en la base éramos un total de 10.000, contando los nuevos reclutas)) Estábamos el hospital de la base, a Marcos le habían puesto un vendaje que le cubría el pecho y el hombro derecho, no había sido nada. Con un regenerante estuvo como nuevo a la mañana siguiente, aunque en ese momento tenía que hablar con él urgentemente. -¿Alterado? -¿Uh? Ja... no que va -¿Pues que? -Pues... –miró alrededor para comprobar que no hubiese nadie escuchando- Space Stone. -¿Space stone? Ja ,Ja, Ja... no puedes ser la Space Stone -¿Y porque no? -Porque...yo... no creo en ese montón de patrañas disfrazadas de leyendas. -Pues ve creyéndolo, lo he comprobado, no tengo ningún gen alieno, ni ninguna emisión rara de radiación "epsilon", no tengo antecedentes familiares, no soy un alterado, y mis poderes corresponden a los que tendrían las 7 space stone. -Según tú eres la reencarnación de una emerald. -Aja -... ¿Esperas que me lo crea? -Sí. -Pues no. -Te he salvado la vida, ¿qué más te da si soy alterado, reencarnación o lo que sea?  
-Uh... no se que decir...  
-No digas nada.  
-Esto... ¿Si te guardo el secreto me guardarás las espaldas?  
-Si... aprobechao. XD Pasó cosa de un mes, la base ya havia sido reconstruida, y un día vimos en el tablero de anuncios un aviso, pedían 2 voluntarios para una misión de infiltración en la base militar de la colonia mercuriana. Era una misión suicida, todos lo sabíamos, a pesar de que cada día la comisión subía mas y mas... (N.D.A. Svart: ¡Que coincidencia! ¿2? Me suena que va a pasar algo. ¿Es algo tipico en las historias que sean justo el numero de amigotes?. (N.D.A. Lizar: ¬¬ Que listo... ¡¿Quieres callarte?!, ¡para esto no hace falta un NDA!)  
-Juer... 1000 Å²M, me apunto.  
-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás loco Marcos?! -Por favor, ¿olvidas quien soy? -Ya, pero...- dije yo receloso- ¿Crees que podrás? -Claro, soy la omnipotente Space Stone, jejeje... -Pues me apunto yo también. -¿Qué? ¿Con ganas de dinero? – Dijo el con un tono bastante-muy burleta. -Como no. - Bueno, yo tampoco era un santo... Nos alistamos a la misión, nos dieron ropas de civil típicas de Mercurio, con cámaras ocultas que activaríamos una vez dentro y emitirían una señal directa a la base, teníamos que pasearnos por la ciudad, para que pudieran ver los puntos flacos de la misma, el problema era entrar y salir, que lo dejaban a nuestra elección, y para Marcos era pan comido. El día siguiente cogimos un vehículo terrestre y nos pusimos en marcha, fue una travesía de varias horas por el desierto de Mercurio.  
-Me da igual que hayan oxigenado el planeta, que le hayan puesto una red térmica para que no nos achicharremos, ¡este mundo es inhabitable!  
-Calmate Tauro, ya casi hemos llegado, piensa en los 1000 Å²M.  
-Je... Si... ¿Qué piensas hacer con ellos?  
-Ponerlo en una caja de ahorros, junto con lo que gane en esta guerra, pienso tener una buena base financiera para un plan de pensiones.  
-Ja, si que eres previsor.  
-No, pijo, que es peor. (N.D.A. Svart: Que chiste más malo Lizar.) (N.D.A. Lizar: Por lo menos rima.)  
-Bueno... -dije yo – ahora resulta que eres un niño bien.  
-Pues si, la familia Ramírez somos una larga saga de perros, labradores exactamente, cada generación mas ricachona que la anterior, con alguna excepción...  
-La tuya...  
-¬¬ No  
-Jaja, pues los Sakuro somos de naturalistas, toda mi familia trabaja en algo relacionado con la naturaleza, aunque bueno, yo estoy algo distanciado de ellos...  
-Vaya, seguro que es por algún tema amoroso.  
-¿Tu como lo sabes?  
-Demasiadas telenovelas.  
-¬¬ Ugh...  
-¿Qué pasó?  
-Bueno, desde principios de milenio que mi familia solo se ha relacionado con erizos, (antes teníamos erizos y zorros generalmente) y bueno, mi padre rompió la tradición cuando se casó con una loba, mi madre.  
-Ooooh, que bonito – Dijo él con tilín.  
-¬¬ ja, ja, y ja.  
-Venga, que ya hemos llegado. Bajamos del vehículo, que dejamos a una distancia prudencial, por razones que no hace falta que diga.  
-Vamos, nos trasporto dentro y...  
-Marcos...  
-¿Qué?  
-¿No podríamos haber ido directamente desde la base hasta Pyrópolis, ¿sin habernos tenido que tragar todo el camino?  
-...  
-¿Marcos?  
-Hm... esto... Bueno, solo diré que soltó una serie de tacos que no repetiré, después de que se calmase...  
-Ejem, entremos.  
-U Si... Apenas havia acabado de decirlo que ya me encontré en el interior de la ciudad, Marcos havia cruzado sin problema los muros exteriores. Era un sitio curioso, la ciudad estaba basada en una plaza central muy grande, y calles en forma radial hacia los muros, todas ellas unidas por vías principales. Cada una de las porciones que quedaban eran, en si mismas, distintos sectores. (N.D.A. Svart: (Para los que les cueste) Vamos, que cada queso caserío (o trozo de pizza) que queda de las carreteras radiales son sectores.) Cada sector era un trozo de zona, (residencial, industrial, comercial) y cada uno una escala (de clase alta, baja, cara, barata...) En la plaza central estaba lo mas curioso, en parte era como un parque normal y corriente, pero en el centro tenia una cúpula de cristal con unos generadores térmicos enormes, con pinta de estar funcionando a toda potencia; y, en el centro, una cosa que parecía una roca marrón rojizo. Bueno, ya descrito el lugar (si que me ha salido largo) ya puedo seguir.  
-Vaya - dijo Marcos- Ahí dentro tiene que hacer un calor horrible, rompes un huevo dentro y se fríe con el aire nada más.  
-¿Para que querrán tener esa roca a tanta temperatura?  
-Fíjate, debajo del pedrusco hay unas rejas... Seguimos paseándonos por la ciudad un par a de horas, mas tarde desconectamos las cámaras y Marcos nos sacó de ahí.  
-Ah, estoy petado – dijo ese. Ya ni me acuerdo de cómo llegue y me puse a dormir, supongo que después de descargar la tensión, de haber estado en una base enemiga, arriesgándonos a ser descubiertos y morir "ipso facto" me dejo reventado. El día siguiente el General Martinez nos llamó a su despacho, acabábamos de hace instrucción, y no nos havian dejado ni ducharnos, supusimos que se hacia cargo...  
-Pasen, pasen, siéntense, ya veo que les hacen sudar con ganas en la instrucción... Su despacho era un templo a la moneda, tenia colecciones de monedas, billetes, y otros artículos de todo el mundo, el corpulento toro que teníamos de jefe nos hizo un gesto invitándonos a sentarnos, sin dejar de sacarle brillo a una pistola que llevaba en la mano.  
-¿A que es hermosa?  
-Pues... - dije yo – si, bastante bella.  
-Una Desert Eagle – añadió Marcos.  
-Correcto, es mi favorita, no me gustan las armas de protones, adoro el olor a pólvora, es embriagador...  
-Ah... vaya- La verdad, creía que estaba chalado.  
-Bueno, les he llamado para informarles de que la transferencia de la bonificación por su misión ya ha sido completada. Un chalado encantador.  
»Y que debo pedirles que me realicen otra misión.  
-¿Eh? ¿Otra? – Fue lo mas inteligente que dije.  
-Si, tanto o más simple que la anterior, pero yo les acompañaré.  
-Esto...  
-Preséntense mañana a las 06:15, sin falta. Marcos y yo pasamos la noche hablando de la misión (digo noche por el reloj, porque era totalmente de día fuera)  
-¿Que querrá ahora?  
-¿Me lo dices a mi? Tauro, son la Space, no la Adivina Stone.  
-Uh. V,V Que cruz... Mas o menos así fue toda la "noche", al día siguiente partimos, estuvimos callados, mas que nada por que estábamos muertos de sueño.  
-Ramírez, prepare el equipo, Sakuro y yo iremos a inspeccionar el terreno. Nos alejamos unos 100 o 200 metros, bajamos a una depresión, a lo lejos se veían los muros de Pyrópolis, entonces el general dijo:  
-Es un alterado, su amigo, ¿me equivoco?  
-¿Eh?  
-Sin duda tiene poderes que le permiten controlar el espacio a su voluntad, se salvó a usted en esa incursión enemiga, y entró sin problema en Pyrópolis, ¿no? Me quedé en silencio.  
»Venga... -dijo el toro – Usted le conoce, es un alterado, ¿verdad?  
-No, no es un alterado.  
-Sakuro... Se cuando me mienten... lo veo en la mirada... cuando una persona miente no cree en lo que dice, aunque lo intente, veo que usted cree en lo que dice, entonces, explíqueme, ¿Cómo lo hicieron? ¿Algún aparato que emula las legendarias Space Stones, "La puerta a doquier"?  
-No exactamente, verá...  
-Mira chaval, ahí dentro tienen alguna cosa, algo que genera maletonina, lo pienso conseguir, será mío... entonces... Pero no pudo seguir, como salió de la nada aparecido una tropa mercuriana, en el suelo empezaron a marcarse los disparos, saltaban piedras, corrimos como pudimos, vi como el general cayó abatido, pero no me molesté en intentar rescatarle, me tropecé y caí al suelo, entonces vi a mi lado una granada, me levanté empecé a correr la explosión me empujó, de golpe vi un rectángulo de aire borroso, como unas interferencias, como el marco de una puerta, la explosión me lanzó contra eso y de repente me encontré al lado del vehículo, con Marcos corriendo hacia mi, rodeado de un aura semitransparente que se desvanecía.  
-Tauro, ¡Tauro!  
-Eh, chucho, ¿que te cuentas?  
-Calla idiota. – se puso a mi lado y me examinó, vio que havia perdido el pulgar, estaba sangrando de mala manera, hizo un vendaje apretando mucho, paró la hemorragia, pero eso, que la verdad, parecía una fuente, ya havia soltado suficiente sangre como para hacer un enorme charco a mis pies.  
-Vaya, ahora viene cuando el soldado la palma.  
-No seas idiota, he avisado a la base, vienen para aquí – pude ver que llevaba una jeringuilla en la mano. - ¿Qué grupo sanguíneo tienes?  
-¿Eh?  
-¡¿Que cual es tu grupo sanguíneo?!  
- AB positivo... creo... ¿a que viene eso?  
-¿Alguna enfermedad contagiosa?  
-La hemofilia... pero no es contagiosa... De repente note un pinchazo, y algo que entraba en mis venas...  
-Soy... O positivo, donante universal, tate contento... - mientras hablaba llenaba la jeringuilla de su sangre y la vaciaba en mi.  
-Bobo... no hace falta...  
-Idiota, has perdido como 2 o 3 litros... y tanto que te hace falta.  
-Eh... si tu lo di... Entonces me arrancó un mechón de pelos de la mejilla.  
-¡¿A cuento de que viene eso ahora?!  
-¡No te duermas idiota! Estuvimos así un rato, arrancándonos pelos para mantenernos despiertos y el dándome sangre y yo sangrando por la herida, ya que el vendaje no cubría muy bien... No se exactamente lo que pasó entonces, pero... bueno, ¿sabéis la composición de la vida según la religión septimoelementista? Una vida está formada por tres partes, un cuerpo, un alma y un espíritu, el cuerpo es un vehículo, que lleva el espíritu, que es donde se guardan los recuerdos, sentimientos, personalidad... y el alma es la energía, si un alma entra en un cuerpo sin espíritu, crea uno nuevo, si un cuerpo muere el espíritu va al mas allá y el alma busca otro cuerpo para dar vida. Lo que os contaré ahora son suposiciones, pero creo que lo que pasó es que ambos morimos, y nuestras almas abandonaron los cuerpos, pero los espíritus se negaban, el alma de Marcos, que tenia el poder de las Space Stones, era sumamente poderosa, y, encontró un cuerpo que ya tenia espíritu, a pesar de estar muy debilitado, pero pudo sostenerlo, y la mía, una normal y corriente, entró en el de Marcos, que no estaba tan sufrido, las conciencias permanecieron en sus respectivos cuerpos, pero la energía, las "pilas" de la vida... nos las cambiamos, a partir de ese día pase a ser yo la Space Stone, le tomé el relevo a Marcos... Después de eso dejamos el cuerpo militar y volvimos a la Tierra, Marcos siguió su vida y yo la mia... aunque de vez en cuando nos ponemos en contacto... para asegurarnos que todo va bien, es una ayuda tener un amigo en el parlamento de la Tierra. Lizar: Fin, al fin, del capitulo 14 (putos exámenes que no me dejaban acabarlo) Svart: putos exámenes, putos trabajos... putos estudios... si hicieran horario flexible... Bueno, ahora en verano tendremos un montón de tiempo libre que derrocharemos en cantidades industriales... e intentaremos hacer más capítulos del fic. Que yo sepa, no se va de vacaciones... Lizar: 3 dias a Italia en agosto, para contratar a mafiosos que fuercen a Sega a hacer un juego de nuestro fic. XD 


	15. Un futuro incierto 15

Un futuro incierto  
Pasado y presente  
  
-Atención señores pasajeros, el trasbordador aterrizará en el aeropuerto de Pyropolis dentro de 5 minutos, por favor, cuando se encienda la señal luminosa siéntense en sus respectivos sitios y abróchense los cinturones, que tengan un buen vuelo. La nave lleva un buen rumbo y Alian, JeanPierre y Tauro siguen sentados, los tres en fila, algo sorprendidos por el relato de Tauro.  
-Bueno... - empieza Alian – Yo tengo que ir al baño, Jean, ¿podrías apartarte? No puedo salir...  
-No te preocupes, yo también tenia que ir...  
-Vaya, ahora se larga todo el publico – Comenta Tauro gracioso. Alian y JenaPierre cruzan el pasillo hasta los servicios, de repente a Alian se le pasa una terrible idea por la cabeza... "Mierda... JeanPierre me dirá que entremos los 2 para ahorrar tiempo, y entonces..."  
-Alian, ¿entras o que?  
-¿Eh?  
-Vamos Alian, que yo también tengo que entrar – dice el pequeño conejo dando saltitos – Encima que te dejo entrar a ti primero y yo me espero...  
-Vale. – Piensa el erizo – Falsa alarma, ya se me iba la pelota... Alian entra en el baño, hace... lo que tiene que hacer, y al abrir la puerta para salir se encuentra con un JeanPierre agachado para espiar por una rendijita.  
-¡¡¡Maldito mocoso maricón quemado!!! Por petición de la sociedad protectora de animales no describiremos la situación posterior diremos que ahora se encuentran sentados en sus respectivos sitios en el trasbordador, con los cinturones abrochados para aterrizar en la superficie de mercurio, poco después salen del aeropuerto y echan una hojeada a Pyropolis, la capital de Mercurio.  
-Ah... que viajecito, odio estas cosas, me dejan un JetLag... - Se queja Tauro. (NDA: Lizar: Diccionario para incultos rematados: JetLag: el conjunto de sensaciones (mareo, malestar, cartera vacía...) que quedan después de un viaje en avión...)  
-¿A si? Mi hermana me dio unas pastillas para esas cosas, las tengo en la mochila, ahora mismo las saco – dice mientras se quita y rebusca en la mochila que lleva a la espalda.  
-Cuidado Tauro, - le susurra Alian - vete a saber lo que llevan sus pastillas, este crío es peligroso...  
-Anda, si son cosas de niños...  
-Jugar a las consolas son cosas de niños, no querer ir a dormir son cosas de niños, ¡espiar a otro mientras va al baño NO son cosas de niños!  
-Anda Alian, no te pongas así, es pequeño, es homo, son cosas "naturales"  
-¡¿Encima lo llamas "natural"?!  
-Toma Tauro - interrumpe JeanPierre ofreciéndole a Tauro las pastillas contra mareo y nauseas pero no contra bolsillos vacíos.  
-Gracias chavalin, – se la traga junto con un poco de agua en cantimplora que también llevaba Jean – y tu Alian, a ver si calmamos esta homofobia...  
-No es homofobia, es Jeanfobia, que sea gay es una cosa, que sea un quemado salido de cuidado es otra. ¬¬  
-Me pitan los odios. ¬¬ - dice ese.  
-Por mi como si te revientan los tímpanos.  
-No, en serio, me pitan muy fuerte y me duelen.  
-Eso es por el cambio de presión, jovencito, tapate la nariz e intenta sacar aire con fuerza, se te destaparán. Un hombre bastante mayor, humano, de tez morena, nariz ancha, pelo blanco y rizado, unos rasgos claramente árabes, se presenta ante el grupo.  
-Soy Mohamed Beladmath, - dice con una suave reverencia - Si quieren, les puedo guiar por la ciudad.  
-Es muy amable, pero buscábamos a una persona, pero se lo agradecemos igualmente. – Le responde Tauro  
-No es molestia, y, Alian, no te descuides de darle los radares de las emeralds que les ha construido Met a Tauro y JeanPierre.  
-Ah, si es verd... empieza Alian - ¿Cómo lo ha sabido?  
-Ah... jovencito, de la misma forma que sabia que si venia aquí os ahorraría mucho trabajo y tiempo, valioso tiempo...  
-¿Quién?, -le pregunta Tauro- no, mejor, ¿qu...  
-"...que es usted?" Ah... que previsible... quien ya los lo he dicho, me queda añadir que: La Time Stone. Mientras...  
  
Volviendo al grupo de Malice, Met y Julie... Van al aeropuerto y piden un guía para ir al avión que les toca para llegar a su próximo destino: Siracusa, Sicilia - Met: Malice, ni se te ocurra volver a abrir la puerta de carga, mira que como nos estrellemos el Apocalipsis... - Malice: =) No me des ideas  
  
- Julie: Malie, no asustes al pequeño Metie  
  
- Malice y Met: ¬¬ Dicho esto, no sucedió nada mas (Bueno, que sea importante de relatar) y emprendieron el viaje sin incidentes, aunque... - Met: Te veo un poco amarillo Malice y Julie se parten de risa - Met: Oye, no os riáis, que no me encuentro bien. Y entra en los servicios. Mientras él echaba todo al WC, Malice y Julie se siguen partiendo de risa: - Julie: Ah... Jua, Jua, jua, Met... Jua, Jua, te veo... un poco amarillo Jua, Jua, Jua (N.D.A: Svart: A ver, para quien no lo haya captado aún. Met es un erizo de color amarillo, y cuando estas en la situación de Met se dibuja la cara amarilla) Met sale del lavabo al cabo de diez minutos. - Julie: Ah Met... Por fin. Venga... has estado diez minutos en el lavabo. - Mal: Met, había traído unas pastillas contra el mareo...  
- Met:¡¿ Ahora me lo dices?! Malice y Julie se ríen.  
  
Por fin salen del aeropuerto, y se dirigen a la estación de trenes, para coger un tren que les lleve a Siracusa. La única referencia que tienen es que es una casa en una playa y que la puerta s de roble manual. Llegan a su destino. La ciudad es muy agradable con el olor a mar en el aire. Todas las casas tienen un color blanquecino, y la ciudad reluce a lo lejos. Se dirigen a la playa, donde hay una zona de turismo y una zona residencial. Se notaba que era carísimo vivir allí (aunque no para Malice). Met saco su detector de emeralds.  
  
- Met: Bueno, según este cacharro nos acercamos, debe ser a unas calles mas allá.  
  
Pues no, no era a unas calles mas allá, sino que esta en el otro extremo de la playa, precisamente donde no hay ningún edificio comercial ni turístico cerca. Hay cerca de la playa una gran casa que destacaba de las que están a 100 metros. Es una casa enorme, con un jardín como un pequeño parque, que estaba descuidado. Tiene por lo menos dos pisos, y ocupa como una isla de calles. Se dirigen todos hacia la casa. Precisamente es de roble y manual, y en las afueras hay unas cuantas personas. Se acercaron más y llamaron al timbre. Abrieron la puerta. Sale un erizo grisáceo muy oscuro con mechones azules eléctrico. - Erizo: ¿Si? - Mailce: Disculpe, pero necesitamos hablar con us... - Erizo: Fuera- dice con voz fría y cierra la puerta de golpe - Julie: Vaya... déjame esta vez Pica al timbre: - Julie: Señor! Una nube se posa encima de Julie. - Julie: ¿Pero que? Entonces le llueve encima de la cabeza un montón de agua. La nube no para de echar agua. - Met: Espera. Met crea una pequeña brisa que hace desvanecer la nube. - Met: ...Tendremos que intentarlo una vez más, y esta vez deja que sea yo. Met vuelve a llamar. Espera unos segundos. Entonces se abre la puerta y...  
- Met: Señor... Una tromba de agua le cae encima y moja a todos y les arrastra unos metros. - Mal: Uf... Sabe usar sus poderes...  
  
Volviendo con la gente de Mercurio, en una casa en las afueras, en una pequeña colina, desde la que se ve la ciudad de Pyropolis, Alian, Tauro y JeanPierre toman un té verde mientras comentan la historia.  
-Se lo agradecemos, nos ha ahorrado muchísimo trabajo viniéndonos a recibir. – Le dice Alian.  
-Para algo me tienen que servir las premoniciones, ¿no creéis?  
-Si, aunque me habría echo gracia usar mi radar – Le responde el conejo, mientras trastea el pequeño aparato con forma de ordenador portátil en miniatura (como una GBAsp) con carátula verde.  
»¿No hace mas cosas?  
-Oye mocoso, esto no es una consola, radar y vas que chutas. – Le responde el aun cabreado Alian.  
-Anda, no te pongas así, que no es para tanto. – Le responde Tauro.  
-Mpf...  
-Pero... ¿Met ha hecho un radar para cada uno?  
-Si, bueno, para los que ya tenemos de conocidos, el mío es morado con el signo del linaje de Sonic en azul, el suyo es amarillo con su signo y el de Malice lo mismo, Julie lo tiene blanco a secas, igual que JeanPierre es verde, y tu... ha puesto este decorado con un mapamundi antiguo.  
-Mmm... Bueno, como te parezca, pero no creo que hiciera falta que se molestase.  
-Bueno, así si estamos separados es mas fácil que nos reunamos, además, cuando mas radares hayan mas rápido encontraremos el resto de las emeralds.  
-¿Y eso? – Pregunta Jean.  
-Bueno, según me contó Met, (Met: Achis... snif) cada emerald emite una especie de ondas de radio, o radiaciones es una frecuencia única, además la va variando lenta pero constantemente, por lo que el radar tiene que ir buscando en todas las frecuencias, y como que solo puede recibir en una frecuencia a la vez, pues es cuestión de que coincida la frecuencia en la que recibe el radar con la que emite la emerald, pero cuando dos o mas emeralds están juntas durante un tiempo sus frecuencias se sincronizan, por esa razón el radar os encontró a ti y a Julie a la vez... bueno es lo que me contó Met, la verdad es que cuando pasó a la física quántica ya desconecté, pero esto es lo que descifré.  
-Ah – Es la única respuesta por parte del conejo.  
-No te has enterado de nada, ¿verdad?  
-Mas o menos...  
-Ejem, siento interrumpir, pero debería pediros un favor.  
  
Met: Achis...  
Mal: Eso es que alguien estará pensando en ti XD.  
Met: Uf, pues espero que no sea JeanPierre.  
Julie: ¿Queréis hacer el favor? ¿Que hacemos con ese?  
-¡Pasar a la ofensiva! ¿Que vamos a hacer si no? -Dice Malice escurriéndose el pelo.  
-Viva el pacifismo - comenta irónica Julie - ¿alguna idea?  
-¡Combatir el fuego con fuego! - responde la leopardo.  
-El usa agua. ¬¬ - Le recuerda Met.  
-Esto... - Empieza Julie.  
-Muy bien genio, era una EXPRESIÓN.  
-Oid...- vuelve a intentar.  
-Cada vez te pareces mas a Alian...  
-¡Callad los dos! - grita la coneja blanca - Me acabo de acordar de una cosa, este tipo, está en la lista de clientes de mis viñas...  
-¡¿Que?! - exclama Met - ¡¿Y ahora te acuerdas?!  
-¡Pues si! ¡Recibo cientos de pedidos! ¿Crees que me los se de memoria? ¡Estate contento que me haya acordado de la dirección!  
-Ah... de acuerdo... - dice cansada Malice - ¿Qué propones? Se dirigen todos a la casa, Julie llama al timbre y grita:  
-Escuche usted mal educado de campeonato (bueno, yo tampoco soy la reina de la galantería) Soy Julie Bresson, dueña de les Champs Rougeâtres, la viña donde usted encarga... - consulta una agenda portátil - 6 botellas de vino centenario al año (joder, que rancio, solo gasta media botella al mes, los médicos recomiendan vaso y medio al día...) bueno, matemáticamente le deben quedar unas 3 botellas de vino, ya que estamos a finales de mayo, bien, sepa que todas mis botellas tienen un sistema automático de auto- sabotaje controlado a distancia, (que bola mas grande le estoy contando) esas tres botellas estarían valoradas en unos 35.000 Å²M, a menos que le guste el vino agrio, le recomiendo que nos deje pasar, tenemos que tratar un tema importante con usted, solo le pido 10 minutos, no creo que le cueste mucho concedérnoslos...  
-Oiga - le responde el erizo de pelo gris, púas torcidas hacia arriba y con mechas azules - tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer que atender a mas pesados, aparte de eso, dudo que tenga una cosa así en sus botellas, aparte que las he echado en una bota grande, se conserva mejor y la madera le da mejor sabor, además, si ese sistema está en el liquido, le demandaré por sabotearme Mi vino, ya que lo compré yo...  
-¿Y le van a creer? - le comenta Julie - "señoría, señoría, esa señora mala me echó a perder mi vino". De dentro de la casa oyen la voz de Julie en lo que parece una grabación. "Bien, sepa que todas mis botellas tienen un sistema automático de auto- sabotaje controlado a distancia, esas tres botellas estarían valoradas en unos 35.000 Å²M, a menos que le guste el vino agrio, le recomiendo que nos deje pasar".  
-¿Quereis algo mas o os vais a ir ya? Malice, ya de los nervios, da una patada al estilo "Power Rangers" a la puerta, inútilmente, ya que esa, de hecho, ya estaba abierta.  
-¿Qué coj...? - comenta, con su clase y serenidad habitual.  
-Nunca dije que no pudieseis pasar - Comenta el erizo sentado en un sillón, contemplando unas hojas viejas y amarillentas que tiene en la mano. - Solo que tengo cosas mejores que hacer que atenderos...  
-Ah... me da igual lo que digas - le dice Malice mientras se sienta en una butaca cercana - Pero escucha, no me importa ni a lo que te dedicas ni nada, pero seguro que te harás a la idea que el fin del Mundo no es bueno para ti en ningún sentido, ¿me sigues?  
-Llamadme Svartsoul, y personalmente me la suda bastante lo que le pase al mundo, hace un rato estaba pensando que me podría morir aquí mismo - en todo el rato no ha parado de mirar las hojas - Aunque bien mirado... preferiría morirme después de haber acabado lo que tengo entre manos...  
-¿Lo que tienes entre manos? - Comenta Met - ¿No te referirás a esas hojas viejas?  
-Ah... el borrador de las partituras de mi... ¿que decíais del fin del mundo?  
-Somos - explica Malice - las reencarnaciones de las Emerald, tú eres una de ellas...  
-La azul cielo, me había dado cuenta.  
-Tres de las reencarnaciones son los herederos de los héroes legendarios, Sonic, Tails i Knuckles... según una antigua profecía, cuando esto pasa, el mundo corre un grave peligro, un peligro que debe ser detenido por las reencarnaciones...  
-Osea, que porque mi alma tiene el poder de una piedra que se rompió hace 8.500 años, y puedo controlar el agua que me rodea, ¿tengo la responsabilidad de salvar el mundo?  
-Perfectamente explicado - dice Malice. -Además, una profecía hecha hace miles de años ¿crees que tendrá validez aun ahora?  
-Pues claro –Dice Malice  
-Paso.  
-¿Qué?  
-Paso, apañaros vosotros, hay 12 reencarnaciones, ¿no? 7 Chaos Emeralds, 4 Stones, i una Master Emerald, porque falte una de ella no se va a notar apenas...  
-Tu... so cerdo... - Malice empieza a cargar una bola de fuego en su mano levantada, pero Julie le coge el brazo y hace que lo baje suavemente.  
-Escucha - dice ella - Igual de derechos igual de responsabilidades, ese poder no es un regalo que te tocó en una tómbola, conlleva unas responsabilidades, si aceptas el poder, tienes que aceptar las responsabilidades...  
-¿Acaso lo pedí yo? ¿Acaso alguien me consultó? Marchaos ya de mi casa.  
-Está bien - Dice Met mientras imprime un papelito con su móvil - Cuando cambies de opinión, llámame, este es mi numero. - Y lo lanza encima del piano que hay en el medio de la sala. Unos minutos después que se hayan ido Svartsoul se levanta y recoge el papelito, con un suspiro lee la tarjetita.  
-"Emeralds, 628488314"... Pesados... Se sienta frente al piano y toca una vez más la melodía...  
  
Volviendo a Mercurio, los héroes se encuentran ante un alambrado que marca el límite al que puede acercarse una persona a las ruinas de la Pyropolis original, destruida hace 10 años por un bombardeo nuclear, sin sufrir la aun presente radiación. En ese momento Tauro corta el silencio, no se siente cómodo cerca de la ciudad que ayudó a ser destruya espiándola:  
-Bien, ya estamos aquí ¿que quería?  
-Veréis amigos, en esa ciudad vivía mi hija Taca, era científica, tenía varios doctorados, murió en el bombardeo, no os pido que salvéis toda la ciudad, se lo que un cambio así produciría en la historia, pero, por favor, salvad a mi hija, solo os pediré eso, si os he entendido bien, Tauro, tu puedes buscar por la ciudad donde está ella, Alian, tu podrías llegar a toda velocidad, y JeanPierre podría ayudarte cubriéndote con sus piedras, que puede hacer que se muevan a voluntad, ¿estoy en lo cierto?  
-Completamente, pero... supongo que nos mandará al pasado...  
-Exactamente – le responde Mohamed a Alian -Si tiene ese poder, ¿porque no lo ha hecho usted hasta ahora?  
-Veréis, con la edad mis habilidades ya no son lo que eran, de echo ya no puedo viajar en el tiempo a voluntad, solo puedo viajar a dos tiempos, en el que tengo una ancla psíquica, el presente, y 20 minutos antes del bombardeo, y solo puedo moverme de uno de esos puntos al otro, no puedo retroceder mas, ni tan siquiera puedo volver atrás cuando llevo un rato en el pasado, y, ya que mi poder solo me permite viajar en el tiempo, no en el espacio, no puedo acercarme mas a la zona con radiación, por mi salud y porque la radiación parece contrarrestar mis habilidades, por eso necesito que me ayudéis, por favor, os lo suplico, por favor...  
-¿Acaso le hemos dicho que no? – exclama Alian.  
-¡Por supuesto que lo haremos! ¡No hacia falta ni preguntarlo! – Añade Jean. Y Tauro concluye:  
-Si estamos aquí es por ayudar al mundo, además, tengo que pagar lo que le hice a este mundo.  
-Muchísimas gracias amigos, nunca podré pagároslo. – Les dice el anciano Time Stone.  
-No lo hablemos mas, ¡el tiempo es oro! ¡Vamos! ¡Llevemos a esa época! De Mohamed empezó a emanar una brillante luz blanca-plata, un cúmulo de descomunal energía cronal, que, sin que las reencarnaciones lo notasen, les arrastró a través del tiempo hasta el fatídico día del bombardeo. (NDA: Lizar: Cronal: de la palabra Cronos, el dios del tiempo, Cronal, que tiene relación con el tiempo, so incultos XD (No hagáis caso de lo ultimo))  
-¡Guau! ¡Ha sido increíble! – dice Alian – Venga, voy yendo, Tauro, cuando encuentres a Taca llámame, no se si mi móvil funcionará aquí, el numero es posterior a esta época, los radares tienen un sistema de comunicación por audio, ¡hasta ahora! Antes que pueda salir corriendo JeanPierre se le sube a caballito.  
-¬¬ ¿Se puede saber que haces?  
-¿No está claro? ¡Me vengo contigo! Y yo no corro tanto como tú creo...  
-v,v Que paciencia, está bien, si te pasa algo es culpa tuya. Y cargando con JeanPierre el erizo morado arranca a correr a toda velocidad, apenas tarda 5 minutos en llegar a la ciudad, gracias a la velocidad puede subir los muros exteriores, y los aparatos de defensa descartan un objetivo tan pequeño y rápido de "nave enemiga", por lo que pueden entrar sin problema, llegan hasta el centro de la ciudad, la plaza en la que Tauro y Marcos se fijaron en la roca que tenían sometida a una enorme temperatura, solo que ahora la cúpula de cristal ha sido retirada, porque unos técnicos están ajustando o reparando las resistencias que generaban el calor. Alian no le da importancia y se propone seguir corriendo, pero Jean le pide que se detengan.  
-¿Y se puede saber por que?  
-Mira Alian, esta roca... es muy extraña, tiene una energía que nunca havia sentido en una piedra, solo en los árboles de mi casa, y nunca tanta cantidad...  
-¿Me estas diciendo que esta roca enorme desprende la misma energía que las viñas de tu casa?  
-No es exactamente la misma, pero... parece como si estuviese viva...  
-No digas tonterías...  
-No es ninguna tontería, soy la emerald verde, siento la tierra y la vida, y te lo aseguro, esta roca está viva.  
-¡Ah!... ¿y que mas da? Tendrá hongos o alguna cosa así...  
-No lo creo, déjame que coja un poco – y con un gesto de su mano se rompe un cachito del tamaño de un puño de la piedra y va volando hasta la mano.  
-¿Estás contento ya? Venga, vamos. Alian vuelve a arrancar a correr, intenta pasar todo lo desapercibido que puede por la ciudad, apenas nadie se da cuenta de su presencia, ya que en las calles concurridas pasa por encima de edificios o usa otros trucos para no ser visto, mientras, a unos quilómetros de la ciudad, Tauro ha extendido su conciencia como si fueran unos tentáculos que examinan cada rincón de la ciudad, en busca del rostro de la mujer de la foto, junto a el, Mohamed, espera paciente a que su compañero encuentre a su hija.  
-¡Creo que ya la tengo! - coge el radar y lo pone en modo comunicación - Alian, es una calle estrecha, al sudoeste de donde estás ahora.  
-¿Podrías ser mas exacto? Aquí no hay apenas diferencia entre una calle y otra.  
-Espera... maldición, no consigo el nombre de la calle... ¡espera! ¡Está saliendo de una pastelería! Lleva un paquete de cartón azul con dibujitos rosas.  
-¡Conozco la tienda! - Dice Mohamed - está en la calle Carma, seguid recto por una calle diagonal hasta encontrar una carretera circular, de las que separan los sectores de la ciudad, y busca la salida C-3.  
-¡Oído cocina! ¡Ahí voy!... e iría mas rápido si un mocoso no estuviera encima mío.  
-Perdón, vamos, gracias Tauro, ¡nos vemos! U Alian cierra la comunicación, Mohamed suspira aliviado.  
-Oye Tauro.  
-¿Si?  
-Será mejor que vaya mandándote hacia el presente, no es fácil hacer viajes temporales con tanta gente a la vez, si lo hago de uno en uno mejor.  
-Entiendo, nos vemos en el presente.  
-Si... El anciano concentra su poder, y Tauro es envuelto por la luz plateada y brillante, que le arrastra hacia el presente; suspira aliviado y se dirige a una cueva cercana, el lugar donde una sombra le espera.  
-No se si decirte que fuiste muy listo lanzándote a la corriente de energía cronal que estaba generado cuando vine aquí, es muy peligroso si no hay alguien que la controle, ¿sabes?  
-Soy un hombre que ha superado su miedo a la muerte, además, sabia que sabias que estaba ahí, y que te asegurarías que llegara sano y salvo, ¿verdad?  
-Como no, pero... ¿como te lo hiciste para ocultarte tan rápido? Solo por curiosidad...  
-Vaya, ¿sabias que iba a venir y no sabias cuales eran mis habilidades? Me sorprendes...  
-Yo solo se lo que mis premoniciones quieren mostrarme, no siempre sacian mi sed, hace tiempo si que habría podido ver toda la conversación.  
-Que pena, bueno, digamos, que, esta en mi naturaleza que cualquier sombra sea... un refugio para mi. El hombre misterioso da unos pasos al frente, y deja que el gigantesco y cubierto sol de Mercurio muestre su rostro, es un hombre alto y corpulento, lleva una gabardina negra, su rostro no parece mostrar ninguna expresión ni que eso le moleste, plumas negras cubren todo su cuerpo; es Black Claw, el asesino del padre de Malice.  
-Me alegro por ti, te ahorrare la faena, mi premención si que me dejó ver tú pregunta, y mi respuesta es la misma que antes de que lo meditase: No.  
-Ah... que pena amigo, entonces no me dejas muchas opciones, lo sabes, ¿no?  
-Si.  
-Solo por estar seguro, la pregunta era acerca de unirte a mi grupo, ¿verdad?  
-Si, y para que estés tranquilo, lo he meditado con todo...  
-...el tiempo del mundo, curiosa frase viniendo de la Time Stone.  
-Veo que has leído el Sacra Codex.  
-No me hace falta - sonríe burleta el cuervo - cualquiera con un poco de cultura sabe los nombres sacros de las emeralds, La puerta a doquier, la Space Stone, Todo el tiempo del mundo, la Time Stone, El poder de los milagros, la Emerald Morada...  
-La sombra que cubre las luces, la Emerald Azul Oscuro, o la Emerald Negra como la llaman algunos.  
-No era negra, era azul oscuro, como dicen bien la mayoría.  
-Pero su poder era el de la oscuridad, como dicen bien algunos pocos.  
-Bueno, supongo que la clase de teología acaba ya, adiós amigo - Y con esas palabras saca una pistola de balas y le apunta a la frente.  
-Mejor que me dispares en el estomago, moriré igual, a mi edad pocas operaciones me salvarían, y... así puedo devolverte a tu tiempo.  
-¿Te crees que soy estúpido viejo? Me mandarías desasido al pasado o al futuro, y así te asegurarías que muero antes que se cumpla el plan previsto. -No esas estúpido, ¿crees que si tuviera suficiente poder como para viajar fuera de estas épocas no habría ido más al pasado y habría salvado a mi hija con mis propias manos?  
-Puede que tengas razón, pero, igualmente, si te mato ahora Alian y JeanPierre quedarán atrapados en esta época, a mi no me importa tener que esperarme 10 años, pero a ellos... no se que decirte...  
-Si tú lo quieres así... Black Claw aprieta el gatillo, pero antes que se dispare Mohamed detiene el tiempo y le baja la mano a Black Claw, haciéndole apuntar hacia su barriga, el tiempo no tarda en recuperar su curso, y la pistola se dispara y da en su blanco, el cuervo se queda sorprendido y no reacciona durante un momento, tiempo justo para que Mohamed libere la energía cronal que había almacenado y arrastre al asesino por las corrientes del tiempo hacia el presente.  
-Hasta la vista... Mientras Alian sigue corriendo por la ciudad, buscando la pastelería, su reloj marca la hora actual, sabe que falta poco para que caiga la bomba, si no consigue salir de ahí a tiempo... Finalmente la ve, pero no como la esperaba, está siendo perseguida por alguien, gira en un callejón y ahí Alian la pierde de vista, corre con toda su alma, y llega al callejón, Taca está rodeada por dos musculosos hombres, uno de ellos lleva una navaja y la está amenazando, ella agarra fuertemente su bolso, el de la navaja se abalanza sobre ella, Alian usa es spin dash, haciéndose una bola, rebota en las paredes del callejón y golpea a los dos atracadores en la cabeza, pero llega tarde, Taca ha sido herida muy gravemente y pierde sangre a borbotones, Alian intenta cubrirle la herida, mientras JeanPierre procura que se mantenga conciente.  
-Vamos señora, resista, mi amigo y yo hemos venido hacia aquí para buscarla, no nos puede fallar... por favor... ¡Alian! ¡Haz algo! ¡Se está muriendo!  
-¡Muy listo! ¿Acaso tengo cara de medico? ¡No se que puedo hacer! ¡Y la bomba caerá en apenas un par de minutos!  
-¡Espera! ¡Tengo una idea! - Jean se mete la mano en el bolsillo y saca la pequeña piedra que había cogido de la roca del parque central.  
-¡Muy bien! ¿Le harás un tratamiento de "Litoterapia"? ¡Piensa un poco! (NDA: Lizar: Litoterapia: Palabra que improvisa Alian, seria "tratamiento de rocas". Lithos: piedra; Terapia... se supone no?)  
-Por favor, piedrecilla, soy yo, JeanPierre, la emerald verde - Mientras dice eso empieza a emanar su aura verde, que le proviene de la emerald - Tienes que ayudarnos, por favor...  
-Venga, para de decir tonterías e intenta parar la hemorragia, yo iré a ver si hay algún medico por aquí... Alian empieza a cargar su aura morada para salir corriendo, entonces JeanPierre le coge del brazo, su auras se mezclan, y emanan una luz, la pierda, que le cae a Jean de la mano y se posa encima de Taca, es envuelta por esa luz, la piedra va empequeñeciéndose mientras la luz pasa de la piedra al cuerpo de Taca, y su herida se cura.  
-Te lo dije, esa pierda era como una planta - Dice Jean mientras recoge un pequeño granito, lo único que queda de la piedra.  
-Bravo, pero ahora necesitamos ayuda, la bomba va a caer ya, y nosotros estamos aún aquí, Taca se ha desmayado y yo no puedo cargar con vosotros dos, ¿me entiendes?  
-¡¿Quéééé!? ¡No es posible! Tienes que hacer algo, ¡vamos Alian! ¡Se te tiene que ocurrir algo! Alian ni le escucha, se está exprimiendo el cerebro, pero solo encuentra recuerdos de datos históricos, su afición, recuerda cuantos relatos de Sonic a punto de morir había leído y oído, pero entonces se acordó de una cosa que le dijo Josué, su guardián, el hijo de Sonic.  
"Son la excepción de las leyes del caos, las leyes de la física, las que determinan como funciona absolutamente todo. Las chaos emeralds (...) están formadas por un tipo de energía que es, por decirlo de alguna forma, la tinta en la que están escritas las leyes, actualmente una parte de esa energía se encuentra en tu alma, Alian, cuando una emerald se pone en funcionamiento rescribe, por decirlo de alguna forma, las leyes de la física, para que pueda ocurrir lo que ellas quieren, (...) El Chaos Control funciona igual y al contrario que las demás técnicas de las emeralds (...) debes ordenar las partículas de energía caótica como si fuesen soldaditos..."  
-Muy bien - se dice Alian en sus adentros - ¿Y como coño hago eso? Pero su memoria no le falla, recuerda una entrevista que leyó una vez, que estaba conservada en un museo, una entrevista que fue echa a Sonic.  
"La verdad, - decía Sonic - es que muchas veces hago las cosas sin pensar... y realmente eso ayuda, se puede decir que soy un tipo que se fía de sus impulsos... y un tipo con suerte, porque hasta ahora no me han fallado, pensar demasiado no es bueno, hay veces en que uno no tiene tiempo para pensar en lo que pasa, y entonces lo único que puede hacer es dejar la mente en blanco y confiar en su instinto."  
-Confiar en mi instinto... dejar la mente en blanco... - Alian coge la mano de Jean, y también la de la inconsciente Taca, y concentra el poder de las dos emeralds presentes, deja fluir la energía caótica por su cuerpo, relaja todos sus músculos, inspira, expira, inspira... y antes que vuelva a expirar, un haz de luz echo de un poder que hacia siglos que no se veía en ese mundo, dobla el espacio, lo retuerce sobre si mismo, para que la colina donde se encuentra Mohamed y ese callejón sea el mismo lugar, entonces Alian solo tiene que dejarse caer, arrastrando consigo a JeanPierre y a Taca, para los presentes, solo ven una luz que echa chispas y está rodeada de anillos de poder que se expanden y contraen, en una colina Alian cae contra el duro y árido suelo, acompañado de un conejo y una mujer. En la distancia miles de vidas acaban en un parpadeo producido por una bomba.  
-Muchísimas gracias Alian, Jean, Tauro os espera en vuestra época. Mohamed, sentado en el suelo, con la mano en el estomago, sangrando, les da la bienvenida y también su despedida.  
-¿Que le ha pasado? - Grita sorprendido Jean  
-Lo que ha pasado ha pasado, y no tiene importancia, yo no os podría haber ayudado más, ahora moriré, y me reencarnaré, mi próxima vida será joven, y podrá luchar junto a vosotros, escuchadme, porque este es el mensaje póstumo de Todo el tiempo del mundo, nunca, nunca os rindáis, seguid buscando al resto, ellos serán la luz que iluminará vuestro camino, ahora, partid, yo... estaré bien, mi alma irá a un nuevo cuerpo, mi espíritu al mas allá. Con un gesto de su mano libera las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, y lleva a JeanPierre y a Alian hacia su tiempo, cuando esos se han ido, su mano cae pesadamente contra el suelo.  
  
Fin del capitulo 15: Lizar: No tengo mucho que decir, hasta el próximo cap. Svart: Yo si, que el verano es infernalmente bueno XD. Aunque no deja mucho tiempo tampoco de hacer fic. La culpa es de los profes. XD. Chao hasta el próximo cap. Lizar: Y tnks a madonnaeve por la ayuda con el Latín. 


	16. Un futuro incierto 16

Un futuro incierto

Reencuentro

-Mierda, mierda, mierda mierda mierda ¡MIERDA!

-Clámate Tauro - Le dice JeanPierre - ¿Te acuerdas de lo que dijo Mohamed? Que el ya no habría podido ayudarnos, que busquemos a su reencarnación, por eso murió en el pasado, hace 10 años, en vez de regresar con nosotros al presente...

-Si pero... si me hubiese quedado, si no me hubiese ido para ahorrarle faena de acarrear con pasajeros al volver al presente, no le habrían disparado, aún estaría vivo... - da un golpe a la pared del trasbordador espacial - ¡que rabia!

Alian, Jean y Tauro vuelven a la Tierra después de su viaje a Mercurio, para ir en busca de la Time Stone, un humano bastante anciano, pero mientras rescataban a la hija de ese, Mohamed ha sido asesinado, por, como han supuesto por la pluma negra que han encontrado, Black Claw, el cuervo que mató al padre de Malice.

Ahora están los tres sentados, en el trasbordador, no va muy lleno, de hecho están sentados en un espacio formado por cuatro butacas, dos de ellas mirando hacia atrás, por lo que pueden hablar cómodamente, además que la que sobra está vacía.

-Jean tiene razón, tranquilízate.

-No puedo, me siento tan impotente, fuimos ahí para buscar una reencarnación, intentamos salvar a una ciudadana de la ciudad que ayudé a destruir, y a costa de eso muere otra persona y volvemos con las manos vacías, mierda... odio este sentimiento...

-Para ya, ¿quieres?

-¡NO! ¡Tú no estuviste en esa maldita guerra! ¡Tú no sabes lo que fue eso!

-No... ¡Pero perdí a mi padre en ella! ¡¿No te parece suficiente!?

Todos los pasajeros del vuelo murmullan, Alian se levanta avergonzado.

-Voy al baño.

Se dirige a los servicios, por la ventana se ve un Sol rojo y ardiente, la nave lo está volteando para volver a la Tierra.

-Ah... Mira que ponerme así... - se dice mientras "usa" el WC - Tendré que disculparme. v,v

-Bueno... eso lo decides tú.

-¡Ah!... Uh, eres tú Joshua, ¬¬ ¿has pensado que podría estar "indisponible"? - dice mientras se sube la bragueta, mirando con mala cara a su antepasado y guardián, que se le ha aparecido en el espejo.

-Bah, ¿y que? Además, he sido tu guardián desde que naciste, se, por ejemplo, que tuviste una pequeña infección en el cordón umbilical y por eso tienes esa marca blanquinosa en forma de V tan pequeña encima del ombligo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Joder, no podré volver a ducharme tranquilo nunca mas!

-¬¬ ¿te crees que te espío? Ni lo hago ni tengo interés.

-v,v Uf... bueno, al menos ya se que solo tengo que preocuparme de JeanPierre... - Abre la puerta de golpe, mira a todos lados y vuelve a entrar - ¿Qué querías?

-Solo vengo para decirte que no te desanimes, que recuerdos de parte de Mohamed, y que le digas a tu pequeño amigo que "Luna" está aquí.

-¿"Luna"?

-No preguntes, idea de mi padre. v,v

-¿De Sonic?

-Si, mi padre tiene algunas ideas que... ¬¬U

-U Eh... Jeje... Hasta otra.

Alian vuelve a su sitio, después de la correspondiente disculpa a Tauro le da el encargo a Jean.

-¿Luna? - dice el - Luna, Luna... Lune, Lune... ¡Tsuki!

(NDA: Lizar: ¿hace falta que diga que Lune es Luna en francés y Tsuki lo mismo en japonés?)

Inmediatamente se pone en pie de la silla, mirando a todas partes.

-¿Qué te pasa? - Pregunta Alian.

-Tsuki, es un amigo mío, hace bastante que no le veo - responde el conejo mientras sale al pasillo a buscarle.

-Vaya, si que está ilusionado. - Comenta Tauro.

-No me preguntes - Le responde el erizo - _Quizá sea también "del otro lado"..._

_-M... Es posible._

-¡NO! - grita Jean desde el pasillo - Ojala...

Sigue buscando, llega hasta los sitios de mas atrás, en donde ve un grupo de japoneses, entre ellos 3 pandas, un hombre, una mujer y un niño de aproximadamente su edad, Jean se lanza al cuello de ese, que da un bote sorprendido.

-¡Ah! ¿Qué...? ¡Jean-chan!

-Cuanto tiempo, "mon ami"

-U Si, últimamente no me conecto mucho al chat.

-¿Y que haces aquí?

-Mi escuela de Kendo participaba en un torneo, hemos quedado cuartos.

Jean mira a su amigo, Tsuki es medio centímetro de altura mas bajo, a pesar que tiene un año mas que el, tiene un posado algo serio y digno, unos ojos rasgados, que apenas se ven en las manchas negras del pelo de alrededor de los ojos, tan comunes en los pandas, lleva una ropa de aspecto tradicional japonesa, de color azul, y un colgante del Ta-Ki, el Ying-Yang, en el cuello.

-Bueno, ¿Y tu? ¿Qué te ha traído a Mercurio?

-Bueno, nada... a buscar la reencarnación de la Time Stone para estar preparados para un posible Apocalipsis, ya sabes...

-Ah... no, en serio, ¿a que has venido?

-¡Oye! ¿Puedes venirte un rato donde estoy sentado yo? Es un cuadrado de sitios, sobra uno y quisiera presentarte a unos amigos...

-Eh... un segundo- se gira hacia los dos adultos- Ojisan, Obasan, ¿puedo ir?

-Claro, ve. - Dice la mujer.

- Arigato

-A ver si te dejan quedarte a dormir - Le dice el conejo cuando ya han empezado a andar.

- ¡Si! ¡Estaría bien! - Le responde Tsuki; Jean le conoce bien, su faceta ultra-educada es básicamente una mascara, que poca gente, como Jean, puede quitársela.

Cruzan la nave hasta el sito donde Tauro y Alian les esperan.

-¿Que hacías? - pregunta el erizo.

-Había ido a buscar a un amigo, como te había dicho Joshua

-Ya veo - le comenta Tauro. - Y tú eres...

-Watashi no namae wa Ato Tsuki desu.

SUBTITULOS: Mi nombre es Tsuki Ato.

(NDA: Lizar: ellos dicen primero el apellido.)

-Ah... - Dicen al unísono Alian y Tauro.

Se pasan un rato hablando, mas tarde JeanPierre saca las cartas y se ponen a jugar un rato.

-Tsuki, ya llevas aquí una hora, - dice Tauro mientras roba una carta - tal vez deberías decirle a tus padres que estas bien, para que no se preocupen.

-Oh... no... viva Tauro - Le dice sarcastigo Jean.

-Si pudiese...

-¿A que te refieres? - pregunta Alian, justo antes de darse cuenta que ha metido la pata hasta el fondo.

-Mis padres... cuando yo tenía uno o dos años... me abandonaron, y mis tíos me recogieron, ahora vivo con ellos y mi prima...

-¡Que! - exclama Tauro - ¡¿Cómo puede ser?!

-Tenían un buen motivo para irse lejos de mí, junto a mi hermano...

-No vuelvas a empezar con esas Tsuki, ¡eso no es un motivo ni lo será nunca!

-Jean-kun, no me digas eso otra vez, ya se lo que me dirás... que el echo que yo sea un alterado, que tengo una radiación epsilon que dobla la media estándar de los alterados, que a veces alteraba la velocidad de las cosas, y que tengo premoniciones, no era una razón para que mis padres me dejasen.

Se guarda silencio un rato, de repente Alian se cruza de brazos, cierra los ojos y con un tono entre indignado y enfadado dice:

-Eso NO es motivo para que unos padres hagas eso, Tsuki, no sufras por ellos, sin duda, no se merecen un hijo como tu, eres demasiado bueno para ellos, yo perdí a mi padre, y si, le echo de menos, se lo que sientes, pero los tuyos... sin duda no son dignos de ser echados de menos, te lo aseguro...

Alian sigue hablando, aunque el grupo ya ha desconectado de el.

-Pareja de reinas - dice victorioso Tsuki.

-¡Ahh! v,v Siempre ganas - se queja JeanPierre.

-¬¬ ¿Me escucháis o que?

-Perdona Alian-kun, pero es que lo que me dices también me lo ha contado Jean un millón de veces, por lo que...

-Atención señores pasajeros, les rogamos que se sienten en sus respectivos sitios y se abrochen los cinturones de seguridad unos momentos iniciaremos el aterrizaje en el aeropuerto de Moscú, gracias por su atención y que disfruten de un agradable vuelo... capitán, ¿que quiere decir con lo de que los motores no reaccionan?... ¡¿Qué?!... ¡NOO! ¡Soy demasiado joven para morir! Y había quedado con mi novio... ¡¡¡Mama!!!

Nadie en el vuelo se atreve a abrir la boca.

-Perdonen, es que hoy es el día de los santos inocentes en Mercurio, y a nuestro capitán se le ocurrió esta broma, no se preocupen, está todo bajo control.

De repente todos los pasajeros tienen la tentación de convertirse en terroristas, pero, a pesar del mal genio de los pasajeros y el pésimo sentido del humor del capitán y piloto, la nave llega intacta al aeropuerto de Moscou.

Cuando ya se están levantando todos, los 3 radares de las emeralds, los de Alian, Tauro y JeanPierre, empiezan a sonar, Alian inmediatamente reacciona, abre el pequeño aparato, la señal marca cerca de la puerta, sin pensarlo corre hacia ahí, pero no puede llegar hacia la puerta de salida, ya que toda la gente le bloquea, tampoco consigue reconocer a la emerald, a pesar que el radar señala cerca de la puerta, la confusión de cuerpos le impide distinguir una persona de otra.

Finalmente la señal de pierde.

Mas tarde, ya en el aeropuerto, Tsuki llama a sus tíos para que le dejen quedarse a dormir a casa de JeanPierre (dios se apiade de su alma) y hacen escala los 4 hacia el aeropuerto de París, donde han quedado con el resto del grupo.

Mientras, en el susodicho aeropuerto de París, Met y Malice tienen una discusión.

-Hace tres meses de eso...

-"Solo" tres meses.

-Met, tu lo de "ha pasado a la historia" no lo pillas, ¿no?

-Lo que no pillo es que haya tenido que ser precisamente con el.

-¡Pues si! ¡Con el! Resulta que le prefiero, y no pienso permitir que te cargues vuestra amistad por esa parida, Met, olvida eso, quedamos en ser amigos, ¿ok? No te lo robo, ni te traiciono...

-Bien... pero sepas, no me hace mucha gracia que sea con el...

-Te aguantas, mira, ya llega el vuelo.

Pocos minutos después llegan por la puerta Alian, Tauro, JenaPierre y im oso panda de la edad del último que no reconocen.

-Hola chicos - Dice Malice - Ya era hora... ¿el va con vosotros?

-Si, es amigo mío, se llama Tsuki.

-Jean, agradezco tu hospitalidad, pero se presentarme solo... U

-Perdona, ya no abriré la boca más.

Muchos de los presentes no pueden evitar pensar o hasta murmurar "y me lo creo".

-Vaya Tsuki, cuanto tiempo sin vernos.

-Julie-san, me alegro de verte, ¿como va el negocio de los vinos?

-Bien, bien. U- Echa una mirada de reojo a Alian y Malice, como recordándoles que le destrozaron parte de una cosecha.

-Oye hermanita, le he dicho a Tsuki si se quería quedar a dormir a casa este fin de semana, a sus tíos no les importa.

-Ah... bueno... - La coneja blanca se agacha para susurrarle al joven conejo marrón - Pero a partir de ahora consúltame antes de ofrecer la casa...

- Como quieras.

-No me gusta esta cara...

-Esto - dice Malice intentando hacer que el gupo vaya al grano. - Como ha ido lo que ya sabeis.

-No te preocupes por Tuski, Jean ya se lo ha contado todo... bocazas...

-Bueno, ¿como ha ido entonces?

-Fatal, hemos encontrado la Time Stone, hemos salvado a una persona de la Neo Genocide City... y Mohamed ha muerto.

-¿Mohamed?

-La stone... ¿como os ha ido a vosotros?

-No mucho mejor - responde Met - El la emerald, como suponías, era ese erizo idiota que creen que es el heredero... es insufrible, y no ha querido unirse a nosotros.

-v,v Que panorama...

-Esto... chicos, no es por nada, pero yo soy Agente, y mañana tengo que ir a trabajar, así que... ¿podríamos ya irnos?

-Si claro - suspira Malice - Hasta pronto Julie, JeanPierre, Tsuki.

-Adiós. - responden esos.

Y cada uno se dirige a su casa, con un profundo sentimiento de derrota.

Fin del capitulo 16

Lizar: Bueno, la cosa avanza, este fic ya casi es mas largo que esa pifia que hice del #SonicRol... urf, que oscuros comienzos en el mundo de los autores... hasta el próximo.


	17. Un futuro incierto 17

Un futuro incierto

Ato

-¿Eh? ¿Yo? ¿Kendo?

JeanPiere se sorprende de la proposición de Tsuki, una vez ya han llegado a la casa de los hermanos Bresson, casi de noche.

-Si, quiero practicar, me he traído mis katanas, bueno, tenia que hacerlo, para el torneo, llevan los nombres de los planetas, esta es Mokusei (Júpiter), mi katana de madera - dice el oso panda mientras saca un paquete alargado y muy acolchado, abriéndolo y mostrando 8 katanas, enfundadas, preciosamente decoradas, excepto la que aparta a un lado, que es únicamente de bambú desnudo, la de entrenamiento. - Esta, la de la funda roja, es Kasei (Marte), fue la primera katana de metal que tuve, el resto son Suisei (Mercurio), Kinsei (Venus), Dosei (Saturno), Tennôsei (Urano), Mitsusei (Neptuno) y Meiôsei (Plutón). Mi maestro, cuando pasas uno de sus exámenes te da un ticket.

-¿Un ticket? Vaya diploma más cutre...

-No, también me dio un diploma, muy bonito que tengo colgado en mi cuarto...

-Am...

-Será mejor que empiece desde el principio.

-Mejor, mejor...

-Verás, en mi escuela de Kendo no hay muchos alumnos, unos 50 mas o menos, estamos todos en la misma aula, nuestro maestro, Sansen Musashi, es un kendaka muy respetado, de vez en cuando nos hace luchar contra él, él lucha al que cree que es nuestro nivel actual, si le ganamos, nos sube de nivel, de Dan como lo llama el... nos da un diploma y un "vale" para una katana.

-¡Eso significa que eres 7º Dan!

-U Eh... jejeje... si, pero no me gusta presumir, creo que como que soy el mas joven es menos severo conmigo.

-Anda, no digas chorradas, seguro que eres el mejor...

-Bueno, el caso, es que cuando yo tenia unos 7 años pasé su primer examen. Antes de irme me llamó a su despacho, es muy bonito, decorado con excelente gusto, conecta con el jardín de atrás, donde practicamos cuando hace buen tiempo y donde tiene sus bonsáis, en una pared tiene un montón de estanterías, y en cada una de ellas 1 o 2 katanas, aunque me resultó curioso, detrás suyo, de donde tiene la mesa, hay una vitrina con mas katanas, aunque no parecían tener nada de diferente de las que estaban al aire libre.

Bueno, me imprimió un diploma, y luego cogió un papel y escribió en un lado una nota que en ese momento no sabía leer, porque estaba en unos kanjis muy complicados, y en el otro lado, escribió una dirección, pero de forma que no me costara entenderla; entonces me dijo: "si alguna vez un dios bajase a la tierra, y todos los guerreros luchasen contra él, solo el que llevara una katana de Yamakawa Ozaki realmente podría vencerle, él, es el mejor creador de katanas que puedas encontrar, aunque se quedara dormido y le saliera torcida, seria una obra maestra comparada con una katana de cualquier otra persona, a pesar de todo, el no las hace profesionalmente, sino como una afición, y solo las hace para sus amigos, o los amigos de sus amigos... ¿ves estas katanas de la pared? Cuando uno de mis alumnos alcanza el 8º dan, lo considero aprobado, entonces compro una katana y hago grabar su nombre en ella, pero, con algunos alumnos, le pido a Ozaki que me haga una katana de las suyas, para grabar el nombre del buen alumno en ella, y la guardo celosamente en esta vitrina de detrás de mí; Tsuki-kun, ve a esta dirección, por el camino piensa como es la katana que quieres"...

-Bonita historia - comenta Julie - pero es hora de cenar.

-¡AH! ¡¿No me digas que has cocinado tú?!

-¿Que pasa con que haya cocinado tu hermana?

-Tsuki, ¿tienes un estomago resistente?

-¿Eh? Bueno... normalito, como la mayoría... ¿por?

-¿Que quieres que ponga en tu lapida?

- ··U ¿Eh?

-Jean, ya vale de pasarse con mi cocina, ¿no crees? ¬¬

-No me negarás que no puedes ni hacer un huevo con el libro de recetas.

-Bueno... si se explicase mejor. 

-¿Mejor? ¡El libro que tenemos se explica perfectamente!

-¿A sí? ¿Y cuando es exactamente "una pizca"?

-Lo que te cabe entre las yemas del dedo índice y el pulgar. ¬¬

-... ¿A si?

-v,v ¿Habías entendido otra cosa?

-Bueno... me sonaba a "poca cantidad"... puse una cucharilla de postre...

-¡Kia! ¡Pero si tú siempre cargas las cucharas a más no poder!

-Venga... no pasa nada... me gustan las cosas saladas. - Dice Tsuki intentando calmar la situación.

Inmediatamente reacciona JeanPierre.

-¿A sí? )

-"Eso" no. ¬¬

-v,v Ju... Bueno, pondré otra botella de agua a la mesa, que cruz...

-Te he oído... Por una omelette que me sale mal...

(N.D.A.: Lizar: Omelette tortilla en francés)

-Yo también te he oído. ¬¬

-¡Sepas que la cruz es mía por haberme tocado un hermano tan insufrible como tu!

Al fin en mesa, con los nervios más tranquilos...

-Huele bastante bien - comenta el panda japonés.

JeanPierre corta un trozo de la tortilla de patatas y se lo sirve, haciendo un gesto de "esperad", come un trozo; al instante pone cara de sumo asco, lo escupe en el plato y bebe 2 vasos de agua enteros, con lágrimas saldándole de los ojos.

-¡Julie!

-¿Qué?

-¿No te diste cuenta que los huevos estaban pochos al abrirlos?

-¿Eh?

-Has usado los que estaban en el armario de encima de la vitroceramica, ¿no?

-Uh...

-Esos huevos llevaban ahí un mes, eran un experimento de ciencias...

-Uh... lo siento.

-¬¬ Tenia que entregarlo el próximo martes.

-VVU Te haré una nota disculpándote.

-Llevaban un cartel de "no tocar".

-¡Pensé que era una de tus bromas malas sobre mi cocina!

-Ah... - suspira el joven conejo marrón - no arreglaremos nada discutiendo... quedan huevos en la nevera, haré otra yo.

-Yo te ayudo.- Dice Tsuki, que lucha por contener la risa y la sorpresa frente a la situación...

-Gracias Tsuki.

Entran los dos en la cocina. Y Julie, aun sentada en la mesa.

-¡¿Seré cafre?! Por una vez que intento cocinar...

Y en la cocina.

-Tsuki, corta las patatas, ya están peladas, Julie siempre las pela primero, después mira las que necesita...

-Ah... Jeje... U ¿Donde están los cuchillos?

-Segundo cajón empezado por arriba, enfrente de ti.

-Ah... ¿oye, después de comer... que me dices de eso que te comenté del kendo?

-Me encantaría - Dice JeanPierre, cogiendo un gran bol y echando el contenido de los huevos dentro.

-¿Siempre cocinas tu?

-Casi siempre, a veces pedimos comida a domicilio y alguna horrible vez cocina Julie.

-Ah... U

-¿Y en la tuya? - pregunta mientras bate los huevos, apartándose una oreja que le había caído frente la cara.

-¿Has pensado en recogértelas como si fuesen una cola de caballo? Es broma; en mi casa... normalmente cocina mi tía, y a veces le ayuda mi prima, aunque no mucho, tiene 15 años y no está por esas "tonterías" como las llama ella.

-Que suerte tienes... tienes una familia, yo solo tengo a Julie y a algún pariente lejanísimo... bueno, tal vez también se podría añadir a Moonlight y a Mauritzzia...

-Moonlight es la fénix plateada que ayuda a tu hermana en las viñas, la que puede hablar con los árboles, ¿no?

-Sí...

-Pero Mauritzzia no la conozco.

-Es una violinista amiga de Julie, es una zorra.

-oO...

-Me refiero de raza, "zorra" de "zorro hembra".

-Ya he acabado.

-¡Que rápido!

-Bueno... un cuchillo es como una katana pequeña, ¿no? Tengo práctica...

-Je... mete los trozos de patata en el bol.

-Aja... - echa el contendido del plato dentro del bol de cristal con los huevos batidos. - aparte de tu hermana y esas 2 chicas... ¿nadie mas?

-Bueno... están las otras emeralds, Alian y compañía... y algún amigo de la escuela... y a ti.

- Ju... me vas a hacer sonrojar...

-Prefiero que enciendas el fogón grande de la vitroceramica, la tortilla no se hará por sí sola...

-¬¬ Has roto todo el encanto del momento.

-Perdóname Lune-kun , es que en la cocina me transformo. - Le dice el conejo pasándole la mano por el hombro.

-Daijôbu desu... - dice él dándole al botón de la vitroceramica- Otooto-kun.

-¿A que viene eso de llamarme "hermano pequeño" ahora?

-¿No has dicho tu mismo que me tienes entre tus "familiares"?

-Si, pero yo me quejaba de lo de "menor", ¿a qué viene eso?

-Pues que tu tienes 9 años y yo 10, soy un año mayor que tu.

-Puntualicemos, eres 5 meses mayor que yo.

-Pues ya está, soy mayor que tú, no hay vuelta de hoja.

-Y aparta que se quema la cena, eso tampoco tiene vuelta de hoja.

JeanPierre, con una precisión casi profesional, pone la tortilla en un plato y apaga la vitroceramica, pone la paella a lavar y pasa un trapo por el fogón que ha sido usado, (es el futuro, tienen una de esas vitroceramicas que no queman si las tocas) y sirve la comida a mesa.

-Si que has tardado.

-Al menos me ha quedado mejor que a cierta hermana mía...

-Jean, que soy yo la que te da la paga, alojamiento, y... bueno, los ingredientes para hacer la comida.

-Ah... - Suspira JeanPierre - Lo que tu digas...

-Kirei da yo... - dice Tsuki para sí.

-¿Eh?

-¿Que dices que es tan bonito?

-Aquí, cenando juntos, discutiendo tontamente, como una familia...

Los 2 conejos no saben que decir, Tsuki continúa:

-En mi casa son todos... muy fríos, son mis parientes, pero... casi nunca hablamos, y cada uno va a la suya...

-...

-...-Tsuki se da cuenta de la situación tensa que ha provocado.

-JeanPierre.

-¿Sí?

-Quería contártelo mas tarde, pero... Met ha llamado, a tu radar no le va la alarma que suena cuando se detecta una emerald.

-¿Y eso a que viene ahora?

-Hermano, mira la pantalla.

JeanPierre coge su radar, que está encima del escritorio de su cuarto, despliega la pantalla, y en ella aparecen unos puntos de colores, el suyo, verde, el de su hermana, gris blanquinoso, y otro blanco parpadeante, con una flecha clasificándolo como "desconocido, similitud con Mohamed"

JeanPierre mira a Tsuki

-El margen de error es de 2 centímetros; según me contó Tauro, Mohamed, la Time Stone, murió en el pasado, 10 años antes de la época actual, justo un mes antes de que nacieras tu, Tsuki - La coneja blanca se gira hacia el panda - la radiación es idéntica a la de Mohamed, es muy probable, no, es seguro, que eres la reencarnación de la Time Stone.

-Tsuki...

-Yo...

Julie se limita a suspirar.

-Hermana... ¿puede quedarse a vivir aquí?

-¿Qué? - Dicen a la vez Tsuki y Julie.

-Ya lo dijo Alian, cuanto más juntos estemos mejor, si cada vez que pasase algo importante Tsuki tuviese que venir desde Japón...

El panda no puede hacer mas que mirar a su amigo con los ojos tan abiertos que hasta le duelen, el conejo está en la puerta que comunica comedor con pasillo, con la vista baja, temblando, y Julie, sorprendida por la reacción de su hermano... apenas puede murmurar:

-Está bien.

Tsuki finalmente estalla, se levanta de golpe, tirando la silla al suelo, y se lanza a abrazar a JeanPierre, llorando de alegría, y descargando sobre el hombro de su amigo todas las emociones que ha sentido en apenas un minuto.

-Tsuki... ¿te encuentras bien?

-Yo... yo... claro que sí, estoy bien, mas que bien... yo... no sé... no sé que me pasa... te lo agradezco tanto y... no se como decirlo...

-No hace falta, ya te entiendo.

Mas tarde Tsuki se calmó y se limpió las lagrimas con la manga, se sentía totalmente incapaz de disimular su alegría, y cuando veía la sonrisa de los hermanos Bresson, recordaba que no necesitaba disimular, una vez acaban de comer JeanPierre le recuerda a Tsuki su propuesta de practicar kendo; Tsuki cogió sus katanas, que volvían a estar atadas dentro del paquete, salieron los dos al campo de viñedos, y JeanPierre acompañó a un sitio que le pareció idóneo para el kendo, era una pequeño claro, con el suelo llano y el espacio suficiente para moverse libremente.

Tsuki saca una de las katanas, Kasei, la de la funda roja, la desenfunda y mueve un pequeño dial que está debajo del mango; y la hoja de la espada es rodeada por un aura rojiza y artificial.

-La normativa obliga a todas las armas blancas (espadas, cuchillos y cosas que corten) de exhibición llevar este regulador, crea un pequeño campo alrededor de la hoja para que no corte ni se clave, ahora es como una katana de madera.

-Ya lo sabía... ¿qué espada cojo yo?

-Kinsei, Venus. - Dice él lanzándole una katana con funda amarilla - Está muy bien equilibrada y se deja llevar con facilidad, te irá bien.

El conejo quita la funda, se da cuenta que Kasei, la roja que lleva Tsuki es la única que no tiene un aro que separa el mango de la espada, y cuando está en fundada es como un solo palo.

-¿Ya lo has visto? Yamakawa Ozaki me dijo que esta es la que va mas a mi estilo, y tiene razón, si no uso la de madera esta es la que prefiero coger.

-Ah... ¿y que tiene que ver eso con que no lleve aro?

-Bah, simplemente es una manera de distinguirla.

-Vale - hace el conejo activando la protección de la espada, que también queda cubierta del aura rojiza - ¡Vamos allá!

Los dos niños empiezan a hacer chocar las espadas tontamente, ni tan siquiera intentan darle al otro...

-Oye Jean-kun, aunque ahora no corten estas katanas aun...

-Ya te tengo - JeanPierre hace un movimiento por sorpresa y acierta a su amigo. ¡_Plas!_

-..._¡Ouch!_ Pueden hacer daño como si fueran una katana de madera ¬¬ -Dice el panda frotándose la cabeza.

-U Perdón, oye, aun no me has contado el final de la historia de estas katanas.

-Ah si, pues bueno... no te lo he contado, mi profesor es un tigre.

-Mmm.

-¬¬ Deja de babear, bueno, fui a esa dirección, y no hay mucho que decir; Yamakawa Ozaki es una pantera negra, algo mayor que mi profesor, osea, de unos 47 o 48 años... me recibió con cara de pocos amigos, pero cuando le enseñé la nota cambió totalmente, me preguntó acerca de mi estilo y esas cosas, incluso me hizo practicar con él; Vive en un piso que pide a gritos una asistenta, y también tiene unas katanas con nombres de amigos suyos, aunque me llamó la atención dos katanas, una larga con funda negra y otra corta con funda blanca, en el despacho de Sansen Musashi, mi maestro, también habían dos como esas, pero con los colores invertidos; me contó que en la larga había el nombre de una de las personas que más le importan en este mundo, su hermano, y en la otra una frase de un monje de la antigüedad.

-¿Y que decía?

-Bueno... "Busca la verdad en tu interior, y no comas ajo cuando tengas que tratar con personas".

-No, en serio.

-Decía eso. v,v

- ººU Ah... ¿y la otra?

-Yamakawa Takezô.

-Am...

-Aunque yo, la primera vez que lo leí, pensé que se leía de otra forma...

-¿Eh?

-Esos signos se pueden leer como Yamakawa Takezô, o como Sansen Musashi.

-¿Sansen Musashi?

-Mi maestro se cambió el nombre, escrito es igual, pero cambió la lectura del nombre.

-¿Y porque?

-No se... supongo que para que no le relacionasen con su hermano, o como una manía... ni idea.

Siguieron haciendo el tonto con las katanas, mas tarde, volviendo a la casa, JeanPierre se paró frente a una lapida.

Tsuki la leyó en voz alta:

-"Pierre y Marie Bresson.

Maris, parents, enfants, et a manqué".

-Nunca te lo conté, ¿verdad?

-No.

-Mis padres creían que yo y Julie éramos alterados, ellos... nunca se entendieron muy bien, y eso ya fue la gota que colmó el vaso, siempre se discutían, mi padre le pegaba, mi madre le amenazaba... una noche la discusión fue mas fuerte que nunca; yo estaba en el cuarto de Julie, yo tenia... teníamos miedo, y no infundado, oímos un disparo... luego el silencio...

»El fuego fue apagado la mañana siguiente; según el informe policial, los detectores de fuego habían sido desconectados, el... el cuerpo me di madre estaba en el suelo, calcinado, y con una herida de bala... el de mi padre... también calcinado... colgado de uno de los árboles...

JeanPierre aprieta los puños con fuerza, de repente coge un palo del suelo y empieza a golpear la lapida de madera.

-¡Tontos, tontos, tontos!...

-J... Jean, ¡Cálmate!

-¡Malditos! ¡Tontos! ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?!

Jean suelta el palo, que se ha roto hasta apenas despunta un poco de su mano.

-Vamos... vamos... no me gusta verte llorar.

-Tsu... Tsuki... ¡Tsuki! - El conejo se abraza - Amigo mío...

-Si... vamos clámate... esto... Jean-kun.

-¿Sí?

-Me alegro que estés mas tranquilo, pero... aun tengo las katanas, y si una de tus manos sigue bajando por mi espalda hasta donde tu y yo ya sabemos, te la corto... y la mano también.

-¿ººU Harías eso?

- v,v No lo dudes.

-Esto... ¿que tal si vamos a dormir? Ya se está haciendo muy tarde...

-Si, vayamos a casa.

-A cas... ¡Tsuki!

-A casa... una casa...

-Que bien te has adaptado... en apenas una hora.

-Ya sabes, a lo bueno uno se acostumbra pronto.

-Jeje - Hace Jean ya cruzando el umbral de la casa.

Julie está en el salón, mirando relajadamente la TV, cuando ve entrar a su hermano y al nuevo inquilino.

-Anda, ¡ha llegado el séptimo de caballería!

-Hermana, somos los 7 samuráis... menos 5...

-Como quieras, pero ya es hora de que los renacuajos vayan a la cama.

-Juuu, no quiero.

- ¬¬ ¡A dormir! ¡Ahora!

-Está bien - refunfuña JeanPierre - vamos Tsuki.

-Tsuki, espera, quiero hablar contigo.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué el no tiene que irse a dormir ahora?

-¡Porque es un año mayor que tu! ¡A la cama "ipso facto"!

- ¬¬ Mala. - Protesta, a pesar de que ya se dirige a su cuarto.

- v,v Ay... Bueno, Tsuki, he llamado a tus tíos... te dejan venir a vivir aquí... la verdad, creo que te habrían dejado incluso si no les hubiera dicho que eras la reencarnación de la time stone...

-No me extraña. - Comenta el panda, que desde que había entrado en la ni había abierto la boca.

-Y bien, ¿Qué te parece tu nueva casa?

-Mmm... no se como decirlo... parece un hogar.

-Anda, mira que eres tontarrón.

-¿Eh?

-Nada, no me hagas caso, es que a veces me salta la vena maternal y...

-Hermanita, ¿tenias algo mas que decirle? - Comenta JeanPierre.

-¿Eh? Ah, no, solo era eso, venga, creo que yo también me iré a dormir pronto, ha sido un día muy largo, con ese erizo pesado de campeonato.

-¿Met? - Pregunta JeanPierre.

-No, Svart, el de Italia.

-Ah.

Se dirigen todos a los dormitorios, JeanPierre ya casi está dentro de su cama cuando Tsuki va a entrar, pero Julie le detiene

-Si aprecias tu integridad moral y tu salud, duerme en mi cama esta noche; es de 2 personas, cabremos.

-¬¬ Hey hermanita, yo no haría nada que Tsuki no quisiese.

-Repite eso mirándome a los ojos.

-...

-¿Y bien?

-Que duerma contigo esta noche, pero mañana mismo ya estás comprando una cama para que podamos compartir el cuarto. ¬¬

-Eh... yo iba a sugerir algo por el estilo. - Comenta Tsuki, cortando la discusión de los hermanos.

La acción hace efecto, pero de pronto a al joven conejo se le enciende una lucecita.

-¿Cuando dices "algo por el estilo" te refieres a lo de comprar otra cama o a lo de no dormir en la mía? ¬¬

-Ah... pues... (Pensando) ¿Y ahora que le digo? 

-Hermanito mío, creo que se refiere a un poco de las dos cosas, y venga a dormir, ¿vienes Tsuki?

-Ah, sí claro. (Pensando) ¡Gracias gracias gracias!

-Tsuki, tienes la misma talla que Jean, ¿no?

-¿Eh? Si, creo.

-Hermanito, déjale un pijama a Tsuki.

-¿Quéééé? ¡Pero si solo me queda uno limpio!

-¿Y se puede saber que más te da? Si siempre duermes en calzoncillos, como mucho.

-Uh... bueno...

Jean coge un pijama del armario y se lo da a Tsuki, despidiéndose hasta la mañana siguiente, se va a la habitación de Julie, que se encuentra al final del pasillo para cambiarse.

-Que duermas bien diablillo. - Le dice tiernamente Julie, mientras cubre a su hermano con las sabanas.

-Me malcrías.

-Bueno, ¿qué esperas? Tengo que mimar mucho al único pariente cercano que me queda...

-Si... los abuelos por parte de papá murieron en la guerra, la otra iaia en ese accidente y el iaio por culpa de la neurofibrosis...

-Bonne nuit, lapin.

-Bonne nuit, vieux magicien.

-¬¬ ¿Vieja bruja? Anda, tienes cada salida...

- Buenas noches.

Julie se dirige luego a su cuarto, Tsuki está sentado en la cama, abrochándose los últimos botones de la camisa del pijama.

-Bueno, que duermas bien osito de peluche. - Dice ella dirigiéndose a la otra mitad de la cama y cogiendo un pijama de su armario.

-¿Eh? ¿Osito de peluche?

-Anda, no te lo tomes a mal, lo digo como un elogio.

-Ah... de acuerdo.

-¿Podrías girarte?

-¿Como?

-Tengo que cambiarme, y me da un poco de cosa que me miren, te haces a la idea, ¿verdad?

-Ah sí claro. - responde girándose rápidamente, sonrojado de mala manera.

-Venga, venga; tranquilo, ya estoy... ¿te metes en la cama o piensas estar mucho tiempo mirando la pared?

-Ah, sí claro. U

Tsuki se mete en la cama y se gira, encontrándose frente a frente con Julie, cosa que le hace sonrojarse de nuevo.

-Buenas noches. - Hace ella acariciándole la mejilla, antes de girarse para apagar la luz.

Tsuki recuerda una frase de las muchas que se encontraban en las paredes de su gimnasio.

"La paz es el mayor de los regalos terrenales.  
Una conciencia tranquila y callada."

-Creo... que era de Shakespeare... uuah... Oyasumi nasai...

Por la mañana siguiente le despierta la alarma de un despertador (¿me lo parece o es una redundancia?), nada mas abrir los ojos se encuentra cara a cara con un conejo marrón.

-¿Uh?... Buenos días Jean-kun

-Vamos, levántate bello durmiente.

-Mmmff. - hace el panda, incorporándose. - ¿Qué hora es?

-Las 8 de la mañana.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso hay escuela hoy?

-¬¬ ¿Un domingo? Ni locos.

-Entonces porque me levantas temprano.

-Bienvenido a la vida del campo, aquí te tienes que levantar tempranito a diario.

-·· ¿Qué? Me vuelvo a Japón...

-¬¬ Quieto aquí come-bambú, tus padres ya han mandado tus cosas, y Julie ya ha encargado la cama nueva.

-¿Cómo? - pregunta con una cara mezcla de incredulidad y sorpresa - pero bueno, ¿a que hora os habéis levantado?

-Pues... hoy no hay que recoger uvas ni prensarlas... a las 7 y cuarto más o menos... ¡pero venga! ¿A que esperas?

-Si, si... - hace el panda incorporándose - Uh... que pereza levantarme tan tempranísimo... - se sienta en la cama, bostezando; abre los ojos alarmado cuando ve que Jean va con el torso desnudo, aunque se tranquiliza al ver que lleva los pantalones del pijama.

- v,v Uf...

-¿Te pasa algo?

-¿Eh? No, que va (piensa) Que susto...

Mas tarde, una vez desayunados, duchados y vestidos, van todos al campo, mientras Julie repasa el vino de la bodega (que esté en perfectas condiciones y nadie se haya colado por la noche para pegarse una juerga.) JeanPierre y Tsuki repasan los indicadores de los viñedos (humedad, acidez de la tierra, y cualquier otro factor).

-¡¿Qué tal los de tu trozo?! - Grita el conejo desde la lejanía.

-Eh... ¡todos los indicadores están en verde, por lo que veo!

-¡Bien!

-¡¿Por qué no lo comprobamos desde el ordenador de casa?!

-¡Porque basta que uno esté caído o aflojado o cualquier cosa para que de una lectura falsa, así estamos mas seguros de que todo va bien, y a los árboles les gusta que les hagamos caso!

-¡¿Les gusta?!

-¡Sí! ¡Moonlight siempre dice: "poder hablarle a los árboles es practico, pero...

-... poder escucharlos es algo realmente maravilloso.

Demás de Tsuki está una fénix plateada, de ojos de un verde irreal, plumas que brillan como diamantes, una sonrisa tierna, unas largas alas que le salen de los brazos, una cola de caballo hasta los hombros (obviamente de plumas) y una bata de doctora.

-¡Hey Moonlight! ¡Ya has llegado! - le grita a la mujer JeanPierre, corriendo hacia ella.

-Hola renacuajo.

-Ah... ah... ¿qué tal? - dice, recuperando el aliento y poniéndose al lado del panda, sin ni esperar la respuesta dice: - Este es Tsuki Ato, mi amigo del que te hablé.

-Ah, ¿tu también eres un alterado?

-Eh... pues si... - dice muy bajo, avergonzado.

-¡Hey, venga! Ni se te oye, ¿acaso tienes el poder de silenciarte?

-Eh... no, de echo no tengo poderes de alterado.

-Ah, vaya, aun no tienes ninguna habilidad... que pena... :-S

-¡Si que tiene una! - Interrumpe JeanPierre - Es la reencarnación de la Time Stone!

-¿En serio? Vaya, parecéis una plaga, ya tengo aquí 3 reencarnaciones en esta casa

-Si... es que conocimos a otros, y queremos reunirnos todos.

- Que bien... ¿está tu hermana?

-Está haciendo recuento de existencias.

-Uf... hay para rato...

-Esto... - dice tímidamente Tsuki - ¿cual es su poder?

-Puedes tutearme, y mi poder es el de hablar con los árboles.

La fénix pone una mano sobre uno de los árboles y tanto ella como el quedan rodeados de una luz cálida, del mismo verde que sus ojos...

-Este, por ejemplo... dice que tiene sed.

-El indicador dice que la humedad está bien.

-Si, pero sus raíces son mas pequeñas que las de la mayoría, y por eso le cuesta mas tomar los nutrientes.

-Un momento. - JeanPierre saca un pequeño ordenador de bolsillo y marca una orden, casi inmediatamente se oye el sonido de una cañería y el suelo se vuelve más blando y húmedo.

-Dice que ahora está perfecto.

-Es impresionante... - dice sorprendido Tsuki - ya me gustaría hacer algo así...

-Seguro que tu también conseguirás algún poder maravilloso... el echo que los primeros alterados fueran pensados para ser armas, no significa que sus descendientes tengamos que serlo.

-¿Eh? ¿Armas?

-¿No conoces la historia de los alterados? Ya te la cuento yo, verás, _los alterados somos personas con una mutación genética que nos distingue de la cadena de ADN de otras personas. Físicamente, somos exactamente iguales que las personas normales y corrientes, pero, en nuestro interior, hay unas radiaciones, llamadas epsilon, que, mezclándose con las hormonas producidas en el cerebro, crean distintos tipos de energía el cual puede manipularse. En los inicios de la mutación, laboratorios especializados de todo el mundo experimentaban de forma "legal" (pues se nos hacía firmar contratos el cual nos dejaban impunes frente a accidentes) con los sujetos, y manipulaban el ADN para intentar producir reacciones (curar distintos tipos de canceres... o incluso permitir adquirir poderes). Estos sujetos adquirieron poderes tan raros como manipular una materia, convertir el agua en vapor, o en hielo, conseguir aumentar la fuerza física durante un corto periodo de tiempo... incluso podían manipular el tiempo. Más tarde, los _militares_, al ver estos enormes progresos, decidieron, conjuntamente con el gobierno, hacer experimentación con personas del ejército con fines bélicos. Se dieron cuenta de que el cuerpo alterado emitía las ondas llamadas epsilon, y dieron las bases de la teoría del gen alterado (así se llama la teoría). La mutación es hereditaria no directa, es decir, que si estas mutado, tus hijos podrían no estarlo, pero tus nietos, bisnietos, tataranietos, etc... tienen mas posibilidades de tener el gen mutado_... pero mas tarde temiendo su potencial, quisieron deshacerse de ellos, pero ya estábamos muy extendidos... nos persiguieron, aunque hoy en día ya somos mas aceptados...

-Ah... vaya. - hace el panda una vez Moonlight acaba su relato.

-Ahora que recuerdo, tengo una cosa que quería enseñarte. - Le dice JeanPierre a Moonlight.

Mientras todo eso pasa, en Barna, Malice pasea por la calle, mirando escaparates en busca de algo de su gusto, cuando se encuentra con un erizo de un color ceniza oscuro, _con una gabardina de color negro y unos pantalones oscuros_, el cual le hacia en Italia...

-Tu... ¿Svart?

-Mh... - Sigue andando como si no le oyese.

-¡Eh! ¡Svartsoul! - Malice ya se pone a su lado - ¡¿No me oyes?!

-No chilles, te oigo, solo... que no te escucho...

-Muy gracioso, ¿se puede saber que haces aquí?

-¿Hay algo que me impida ir a Barna?

-No... pero la gente no suele cruzar medio Mediterráneo por gusto... si no están de vacaciones.

-Tenía asuntos que atender.

-¿Qué asuntos?

-Laborales. - Se limita a decir Svart, evadiendo el tema.

-Ya veo que no quieres... ¡El!...

Girando la calle, está Black Claw, el asesino de su padre, mirándola fijamente con el arma levantada _hacia Malice_. _Ella se sorprende tanto que no tiene tiempo ni de decir..._

_- ¡Tu!_

_...porque él ya ha disparado. _

_Svart, solo ver a Black Claw, intenta cubrir a la chica, poniéndole el brazo derecho frente a ella, se oye un ruido como si chocara una piedra en una sartén. Él, aun así, empuja a Malice hacia el suelo, mete las manos dentro de su gabardina, y saca dos pistolas, una de color negro completamente y otra grisáceo. Se gira y dispara media docena de tiros, tres de ellas le aciertan en las plumas del ala izquierda. El cuervo se escabulle entre las sombras de la calle._

_Malice se intenta levantar, pues el golpe contra el suelo ha sido duro, y, cuando se ha podido incorporar, Svart no estaba. Seguramente había ido a por Black Claw._

_Malice no va a quedarse de brazos cruzados... ni irse a por Black Claw. Coge su teléfono móvil de última generación (se puede ajustar entre tener una conversación holográfica con el cuerpo entero o solo mostrando los hombros y la cara) y dice en voz alta: ¡Tauro! La imagen aparece rápidamente, mostrando el cuerpo entero de Tauro._

_Tauro: ¿Si? ¿Que pasa Malice?_

_Mal: Te tengo que explicar una cosa que me acaba de pasar... donde estas, Tauro?_

_Tauro: Estoy cerca del centro de la ciudad, ¿y tú?_

_Mal: Ven a buscarme en el parque del alce._

_Tauro: Ok._

_Dos minutos más tarde, un coche de policía aparca cerca de ella. Malice se sube y el coche arranca._

_Tauro: ¿Que pasa? ¿Que te ha sucedido?_

_Mal: ...He visto a Black Claw_

_Tauro: ¿Que? ¿Donde?_

_Mal: Aquí cerca, en una de estas calles. Pero eso no es todo... me ha disparado_

_Tauro se pone blanco, y frena el coche de repente. La mira, buscándole algún agujero donde brotase la sangre._

_Mal: Noo, no. No me ha dado..._

_Tauro: Mmmm. Cuéntamelo todo_

_Tras una extensa y detallada explicación, Tauro se pregunta una cosa_

_Tauro: ¿Dices que Svart te protegió_ con el brazo_? ¿Y que sonó a metálico?_

_Mal: si... eso es muy curioso. Luego disparó y Black Claw se fue..._

-Mh....

-¿Que estás pensando?

-Tengo una idea, pero tengo que hacer unas comprobaciones, en cuando sepa algo te aviso, ¿vale?

-Como quieras... ¿me puedes dejar ahí? - La leoparda señala un edificio con el logo de Sesoft, la empresa de su padre.

-Vaya, veo que realmente te lo dejó todo tu padre.

-Si, es mucho trabajo... - Malice se baja del coche - Hasta otra, lobo feroz. - le guiña.

-No tienes gracia alguna, bonita - pero igualmente le devuelve el guiño - ya te avisaré.

Fin del capitulo 17

Lizarman: ¡¡¡AAAALLLL FIIIINNN!!! 

Dios, como se ha alargado esto, perdonad por el capitulo extra-largo... casi roza el sadomasoquismo, y tnks a Keitarô Ikari por ayudarme con lo japo.

_Svart: pos si, muy largo, y larga la espera para tenerlo acabado, pero creo que vale la pena, ¿no? Pero ahora que empieza el instituto (al menos a mi) me han entrado mas ganas de seguir con el fic (será por la decepción de NgRO tb) xDD. No dudeis que sigamos adelante con este fic!_


End file.
